Von vs Life
by Chance Green G King
Summary: This is just a little story that I'd just like to have fun. This focuses on my Oc Von Urgost the heir to the throne of Cypher has a lot of issues so to help deal with them he's sent to earth. This will begin only three days after "storm the castle" so hope ya enjoy it. (Also oc pairings with Janna and Hekapoo) Story discontinued
1. Chapter 1 Von being forced to earth

**okay first off ill only gotta say this I'm pratically bored with always doing life and death stuff filled win a lot of action and cause of that I can't really do well with character interactions so that's why I'm gonna do this story from the cartoon**

 **called Star Vs the Forces of Evil and normally I don't do this sort of stuff but I just kind of figured that it'd be a little fun that's all and I don't own the tv show.**

* * *

 **The summary this story will focus on my Oc Von Urgost who has a lot of people issues and don't make many friends for many reasons of witch you will see as the story progresses which'll make you all understand.**

 **So without further ado heres the first chapter for Von vs Life**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Von being forced to earth**

The scene now changes showing a very large castle that was floating on what appeared to be some sort of large floating island connected near other islands hovering over a vast ocean.

The name of this demension was called Cypher. In this demension it's a world where high and powerful beings called dragonoids ruled.

The land itself appeared to very full of life filled with various streams connecting to a massive ocean possibly twice the size of planet earth.

In the sky hundreds and most likely dozens of dragons flew in the sky traveling around either hauling trading goods or herbs for medical purposes along with various objects.

Each one is different in their own ways and the land was divided into four contents with a middle one giving the whole world map a shape of a cross.

In the middle of the contents was cypher's capital central where the ruler known as Lord Pendrago ruled highly respected by everyone alike. However despite his rule he had just only one problem in his life that's much harder then it looks.

Underneath the capital lies the lowlands a large baren island that was the only one on the whole vast ocean of cypher.

Thia where they hold their large reform school that's more like a prison for bad boys and that large castle that was seen is know as Clear point acadmey for dangerous boys.

The camera zooms onto the castle quickly changing showing the inside with large gaurds wearing armor with some escorting a few of the inmates and one breaking up a fight.

The camera then began to divert itself to a single cell that had the number 0 on it. The cell itself was sealed with a powerful seal of magic and two gaurds were standing infront of it. Inside the cell was what appeared to be a teen who's age appeared to be at least 14 floating inside a chamber of a strange fluid with his medium lentgthed orange hair waving around.

Upon closer inspection he had what appeared to be scale like patterns on his left and right cheek including his forhead. His height was about six point nine with a short reptilian orange tail as were his arms scratch that more like claws cause they were covered in them.

Now for those that are kind of confused he's the only one of his kind that resembles more like a human instead of a dragon so most of his kind find it disturbing especaily with the rich folk who he could not stand.

As for his cloths while inside the tank he appeared to be wearing what appeared to be some sort of jumpsuit used for the machine he was inside.

Why he was in this machine your all probably wondering? Simple 1, he likes it in there . 2, to keep him calm. 3, so he doesn't burn anyone and 4, he's in their most of the time cause he gets into a lot of fights but only in self defense. Oh and that's right most didn't mention number 5, he don't like other people very much.

In the wardens office he had just gotten off the phone with Lord Pendrago and once he was done he called the main guard tower.

" hello? " " captain, this is the warden.. " " sir, what is it? " " we're going to transport one of the boys there " " and may I ask which one sir? " there was a pause before he awnsered " number zero ".

After saying that he hung up and the captain looked to his five of his fellow gaurds " alright everyone lets get to work "

" so who are we moving today? " one of the gaurds asked as they exited out of the break room " Prince Von Urgost " " ooooh boy... " the gaurd exclaimed sounding not to happy about moving the son of cyphers ruler Lord Pendrago and having the royal bloodline makes him one of the few most powerful dragonoids in cypher and if they were gonna fight one then they ought to pray cause there was no chance of them winning.

Inside of his holding cell Von was enjoying the calm sleep dreaming about his mother who had passed away when he was only five years old. Very little could be remembered of his mother but each time she came to mind he always felt a little happy and yet sad.

The other dreams he had was him flying across a bright blue sky grazing an ocean before diving down and swam by various sea life giving off a bunch of bright colors before he shot out of the water spinning with a smile on his face.

But sadly it all ended cause he heard knocking on the glass that irattated him making the young dragonoid snap his bright green dragon like eyes at the gaurds that were around him jump back a little do to being surprised.

" prince Von Urgost prepare for transport " the captain said and opened the hatch letting the water flow out along with Von who gave off a very loud yawn showing off his fangs smacking his lips afterwards.

Seeing all of the gaurds around him he just sighed in annoyance and held his hands up letting them put on the restraints which were just mere chains with restraints being added on his legs.

The cell block was full of people talking about their lives and what not without a care in the world but when they heard von's cell door open everything instantly got quiet as they all watched the young prince walk his way through with the gaurds keeping a close eye on him.

Von knew that they were all quiet cause they didn't have to worry about him going on another rampage like he did only two months ago nearly trashing down half of the prision.

" tsk, all the same " he muttered to himself as he was put on the elevator that proceeded to go up.

About five minutes later the doors to the elevator opened showing Von without his restraints which showed that he most likely broke them off. In the background there were major burn marks and all of the gaurds were covered in bruises and groaning in pain.

" *deeply inhaling and breathing out* man, that felt good " he muttered to himself streching his arms and spat onto the gaurd infront of him steping on his left hand. As he exited out his attention was imediatlely diverted to a large dragon.

It stood at least twenty five feet tall. It had dark green eyes, it's teeth was showing and was covered in dark brown scales with multiple spikes sticking out of its head & going down its back with a small spikey crown holding a red jewel in the center of it. As for the rest of its body its arms were down showing that his wings were folded down while he had four smaller back legs with a lon spikey tail that had a spear on the end of it.

" Hey pop " Von greeted the giant dragon now identified as his father lord Pendrago in a neutral voice with him returning it back in a deep voice sounding just like smaug from the hobbit.

" Hello Von, I take it that your rehabilita- " he paused cause he saw all the burnt marks and bruised up gaurds " what happened now? ".

Von gave an irritated look " same usual stuff can we go home now? ".

[ okay so as it was mentioned earlier my name is Von Urgost and yes I do realize that's a name which sounds like it's should belong to an old rock band, would be cool though. Anyways I don't really get along with other people so I tend to avoid them but even so I still like to have a little fun making at least a few along the way. As for my hobbies I like classic rock, fighting monsters while every so often I tame a few of them, with treasure hunting and drawing. ]

The scene now shows Von drawing in his room which was littered in at least dozens of different pictures mostly artwork of forest and ocean backgrounds and other places that he would like to go along with drawings of various treasures.

[ As you all can clearly tell from earlier...me and my dad are on nuterual terms. I don't hate him, despite that I know he wishes I started to act more like a prince *scoff* yeah right I don't exactly fit the term and being the next King nope never will be and I have my own reasons for that to.

...My real mom died just when I was only a little kid around four but two years later dad had remarried a female named Crystal who I don't excatly get along with even to this day. Anyways currently I got out of juvy and I have my dimensional scissors taken by yours truly, all because of that little squabble I had earlier ].

" Von! " " what?! " " dinner! " Pendrago called out much to the young teens displeasure " here we go " he muttered as he got to the dinner table where the servents gave the king, queen and prince their meals.

Currently von was on the right side with his father in the middle while the one called crystal was on the left side.

Crystal stood at least 20 feet tall had yellow eyes and had dark turquoise blue scales with a a folded dorsal fin on her back which showed she mostly belonged in the water where she was born from.

As von was eating in peace minding his own buisness and avoiding eyecontact with crystal she motioned pen's attention to von who cleared his throat getting his attention

" so..von have you thought over on what we discussed on the way home? " " I don't wanna talk about it " von replied while putting a mouthful of food in his mouth to do his extreme hunger.

His father then got serious." Yes we are talking about it, this is important this is the time where you must pick and choose a bride cause that's the only way you'll be able to obtain the throne ".

" Nope, two reasons 1, I'm not gonna marry someone cause I have to. 2, I don't care I'm not gonna be king cause for all I my so called "people" can run themselves into the void for its my least concern ".

" You see that?! That sort of attitude ain't going to work cause you don't respect nobody! " Crystal chimmed in with von now looking at her

" Oh yeah, well where'd you come from stranger? you got no buisness charming in on a family matter ".

" Boy! Don't talk to her like that! " pen yelled at von while defending his queen making his own son glare at him.

" I don't see what the problem is cause this person ain't my real mother and I'm done, thank you for the meal ".

As von went back to his room he heard his dad arguing with Crystal just about the same usual stuff but before he was gonna do anything else such a listein to his music all of the sudden a small cloud of mist floated across the room and stopped infront of the foot of Von's bed.

Afterwards it materialized into a gray cat with light blue stripes big blue eye and a long sly yet very creepy smile.

" Ah good to see that your back home von " the cat said as he floated on over to his owners lap obviously wanting attention " Hi Chesar " von greeted while petting the strange cat.

" So you had another episode? " " yeah " the cat looked up at him.

" You know von, your gonna need to learn to let things go and calm yourself " von scoffed as he scratched the cats ears.

" Easy for you to say cause your a cat. "

" Hmm, you flater me. But may I ask you just one question? ".

" No, and please I just wanna take a shower and go to bed " and after he said that the young dragonoid did so.

[ okay for those that are like seriously getting bored to bad cause it's all about me and now here's a little view of my past "episodes" ].

( Song now playing Paranoid by Black Sabath )

 _First off it shows younger Von in school drawing away before a bunch of other kids gang up around him and began to chant " Freak! Freak! Freak! " just as they contiued to do von beated them senseless._

 _Next it shows him reading a Godzilla kingdom of monsters comic book before all of the sudden two guys were sneaking up on him. Knowing that they were there he stopped reading and elbowed them both in the stomach._

Once scene shows von at what appeared to be at school just reading a book before someone kept kicking a soccer ball over his head before it landed on his head rolling back to the owner. He sighed before approaching the guy who raised his eyebrows with von doing the same befor he kicked him away while the poor sap was crying out " Whee! ".

As for the final scene it shows him being in a child psychiatrist before all of the sudden the office blew up with the Doctor coming out covered in bruises and had a black eye giving lord pendragon the bill before he looks to Von who had a look of pure rage as the song ends.

The next day at Cypher's courtroom

" Okay next case " the judge asked with the gaurd awnsering " Cypher Vs Prince Von Urgost ".

Once that was said Von came up wearing clothing that was used for his status along with his lawyer on the right side while the other who was on cypher's side was on the left " Hey judge Morgan how ya doin? " he asked calmly much to the judge's disbelief.

" Are you serious?! Von Urgost you pay more visits to me then you go see the dentist or doctor, what are you here for now? " the judge asked not happy to see the only one person who constantly kept visiting his court.

" To awnser your question your honor please turn your attention to the screen " the gaurd said and began to play the video.

First of it showed the police surrounding von as he slowly walked out his castle backwards before looking at the all the cops around him.

Afterwards three of them slowly approached Von but before they could say anything Von began beating the crap out of them with a bunch more trying to help out there buddies while von was shouting out this

" you think I'm scared I'm of Po Po?! I ain't scared of no police! " the video pauses while it shows him blowing up their vehicles.

" And exactly how many officers went to the hospital? ".

" About thirty your honor and three of them are here right now " the opposing lawyer explained gesturing to one that had a broken neck and leg. As for one guy he had a broken arm along with a swelled up right eye while the guy had one of those metal racks to keep his spine straight.

" Okay I've see enough and I warned you before. If you ended up in my court room again I'll make you go behind bars."

" Yeah I'd really like to see you try " von muttered before his lawyer spoke up.

" Uh, sir I'm sorry but there's- " the judge cut him off. " There's nothing you can say! He's going to jail! " " I wouldn't be so sure though your honor " " and why is that? ".

" Apparently your honor our officers didn't marandize him " the opposing laweyer explained with disappointment as the judge looked to the cops

" Excuse me!? You forgot to mirandize him?! ".

" Hey we were fighting for our lives your honor that boy has the strength of a monster! " the cop with the broken neck explained with von saying this.

" Yeah and it's that same mouth that made me enjoy it! So how bout that?! ".

The judge shook his head in disbelief while muttering " Unbelievable...I've got to let you go ".

" Yeah! You got to let me go! You got to let me go! ".

" Let him go?! Look at my neck! " the cop cried out angered about this while von was mocking them.

" Whoop-whoop! That's the sound of the police! Whoop! That's the sound of their bones breaking! Hahahaha! " he exclaimed making himself crack up with judge speaking up.

" However if I'm gonna let you go then I'm gonna leave the punishment to lord Pendrago himself " " thank your honor we'll take it " the lawyer said as they both exited out of the courtroom with the young dragonoid laughing.

Line Break

* * *

Pendrago sighed as he dipped down into what appeared to be some sort of hot tub before his mirror began to ring {incoming call} " accept. " Once pen said that word the caller revealed to be none other then the king of Mewni itself River Butterfly who happens to be an old friend of his going way back.

" Oh pen, did I call at a bad time? " " nope, honestly I'm so stressed right now that my blood pressure is close to erupting ".

" Well after seeing your boy on the news I wouldn't blame ya, " river said trying to hold back his laughter as he contiued " but I remeber back in the day you were just as bad ".

" River, you and I both know my father was way more worse ".

" Oh that's right he did request his tomb to be in the most dangerous volcano in all of cypher " river paused as pen finished it.

" That he did and even to this to day I still don't know why he did it but mom was glad he was dead but at the same time sad " pen said recalling the glory days of vons grandfather the notorious Lord Smaug.

" Angways, I've heard what happened and he got off easy this time but his luck will run out eventually ".

" *Sigh* I know but Von is full of so much anger most of the time he pratically fakes being happy a lot of times and rarely has fun anymore. I just wanna help my boy that's all I want but it's only gonna get worst at this rate ".

All of the sudden river got an idea.

" Um, well pen I have a suggestion " this perked up the dragonoid kings intrist.

" I'm listening ". " You see very recently me and moon sent out daughter to go to the earth demension and it's helped her out a lot ".

" Really? How is star? " " she hadn't changed a bit ".

He laugehd at that a little " figures. I do now recall the time your wife mentioned that von is like a more crazy version of her cause he's angry but at the same time has a twisted sense of humor that not even the elders could understand and I know where he gets that one from ".

" I can see that, but maybe that's what von needs maybe just being away from everyone in cypher could help I mean he's never even seen earth and you kind of owe it to him and for her... ".

Then... At vons room

" so let me get this straight. Your sending me to the demension called earth as a foreign exchange student " von said trying to absorb it all " yes " pen replied.

" And if I'm right again...I don't get a saying in this or no? " von with his old man awnsering.

" No, you do not and yes this is your punishment and also you'll be wearing the restrict seal " all of the sudden he lunged at von and planted his hand over his chest making a weird looking X shaped mark appear over his heart area.

Von growled in anger " are you serious?! Out of all times your puting the restrict seal on me now?! " " yes cause it's a precaution and it will release but only when your in danger. Now shut up and pack your things " pen said sternly as he left the room with chesar appearing right next to him.

" earth? " the cat asked " earth " von replied as he began to pack.

 **To be contiued**

 **Well there you go, and what do you think? I mean this is way different then the other story's I made cause this ones a bit more realistic in a few ways.**

 **First off yes the cat Chesar is from the 2010 movie Alice in wonderland with Johnny Depp as the mad hatter and in the sequel cause I love that cat escpecually with his smile:)**

 **Now if your reading this part I can only say this cause yes I've made two chapters and posted them both up cause it helps introduce him but please tell me how you all liked this story and how I can improve it**

 **Id really appreciate it.**

 **To be contiued ( Next chapter )**


	2. Chapter 2 To Earth we go

**okay now here's the other part of the previous chapter so all of you enjoy and yes this part is short but before that two things**

 **( I don't own Star vs the Forces of evil I just like the idea that's why I'm doing it and I just like to something a little bit different.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The New addjusments & friends **

* * *

Von's journal entry one.

Well as of right now I'm going to keep track of all the stuff that goes on. So at the moment I'm getting transferred to a new school, great and the reason why I say that is because I haven't been in a school for at least six years do to me constantly getting into fights so I had to do home school for most of those years.

But right now it's one of those moments the first day of hoghschool is usually one to remeber but in my case it could be either a complete disaster or something interesting will happen.

So fingers crossed.

* * *

Von had succesfuly packed all of his things and was now wearing his new clothes that he picked himself first off was a short sleeved black jacket with a plain white shirt underneath. His pants were dark blue including a hole for his tail so that meant there was always a hole in each of his clothes. For a few decorations he had skulls on the knees while his footwear were black and white long high laced running shoes including large spiked wrist bracelets like the rock stars have.

" well Chesar here we go " he said with his mystery cat nodding sitting on his left shoulder with his tail draiped over the right and once he received his awnser von began to carry his pitch black suitcase containing everything he had and brought out his bright green dimensional scissors giving them a few clips before he cutted open a portal that would lead him to earth.

Once went through he was a little bit surprised but no less he just shrugged it off and headed to the principle office.

While at the same time a very tall man with long blonde hair and a lions jaw stitched on his face and wore a dark cloak " hehe, found you " he said chuckling to himself as he continued to watch and stalk his prey.

" star for the last time can you please make your laser puppies stop chewing on my shoes! " " sorry Marco there just puppies! " the princess of mewni wearing her green dress said in defense of her pets since they didn't know any better but it was rare for them to do something like that cause most of the time they keep to themselves.

" but hey at least they didn't eat your homework " " please don't remind me, " he exclaimed clearly not in a goojd mood today do to what happened and entered into their class room where there former human and now troll Ms,Skullnick teached.

Once she got to her desk saw everyone was in there seats she spoke " alright, just to make this short we have a new foreign exchange student Von Urgost " once she said that all of the students turned their attention to the door way in intrist.

It was then von entered the class room and he knew the eyes were focused on him and a lot of the girls just blushed upon seeing him much to his surprise cause he's never had that before.

Von then stood infront of the class right next to skullnick' desk and quickly wrote his name on the chalkboard behind him " I don't really have much to say all except for "hey" " when he said that Von went to look for an open seat until finally he got it and it was right behind star.

She was just about to greet him but von put a stop to it " don't bother right now please " when that wa said she stopped and turned right back around but figured that she could get to know him possibly around at lunch time.

Then...

" star what you trying to do exactly? " marco asked as he followed around his companion while eating an apple " I want to know more about Von that's all " " yeah, but star he don't really seem the type to wanna talk "

" you worry to much " the blonde said waving off her friend before he spotted von eating his lunch practically away from everyone else and just before she could greet him Lars tried to take his suitcase but all of the sudden a large head of a carnivorous whale was about to eat him.

" noooo! " the whale looked to von " noo! Noo! You spit out that fat guy right now Lewis! " the carnivore whale identified as lewis growled in defeat before he spat Lars out into the distance much to their shock.

" a monster just popped out of his breifcase! " " I know, that's so cooool! " the mewian said with her signature look with her eyes getting stars do to her excitement of the new kid.

Marco sighed at his friends usual attitude " don't you find it a little suspicious? " " no " " despite the fact that there might be more monsters in that thing? And he's defiantly from another demension? "

" oooooh, yeah now I see it " star exclaimed before returning her gaze to von but instead he wasn't there " wait, where'd he go? " " here... " a voice spoke right above them and spooked the crap out of them.

As they regained their composure Von landed back on the ground and contiued to walk away before star stopped him " hey wait! " he sighed in annoyance and turned around to face them.

" what do you want? " " where are you from? Cause we know that your from another dimension " " yeah so? I know you who are star butterfly the next queen of mewni ".

" how do you know my name? " star said asking in intrist " both of our dads are old friends and I'm not surprised that you don't remeber me. Now if you please both excuse me I'm going to my next class " von said excusing himself and went to his destination.

" wait a minute star, you know that guy? " marco asked in confusion " cause if that's the case how come you haven't told me about him? " the blonde looked to him " I don't honestly know, but the name does ring a bell "

Then...again...

The two of them had now just arrived at the Diaz home with slumping down on the couch sighing in relief while her laser puppies swarmed her " ahh, good to home "

" mom? Dad? Where are you? " no response so marco went to check the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge in his moms handwriting and began to read it out loud

 _had to go to town to run a few Erin's so we won't be back until later on tonight so you'll have to make dinner for yourselves, love you_

 _P.S also there's a little surprise for both of you_

" so are they gone? " star asked over hearing her friend read the note out loud and then all of the sudden a bunch of flying skull's flew up the stairs followed by a large red hair ball rolling up there giving off a playful growl.

" haha, nice new spells there star " " no I don't have any of those " star said before the hairball rolled back down and unfolded revealing that it had small arms and feet and had small purple eyes and large set of fangs

" keg,keg,keg,keg, " it laughed before it rolled back up the stairs and opened the door to stars room " what the heck is going on?! " marco aksed opening the door but something roar right at his face blowing his hair and slammed the door shut.

" yep somethings defiantly in there " he exclaimed before fixing his hair before star opened the door to her room and when it was opened they could not belive what they were seeing besides the red hair ball thing there were so many different odd creatures.

Like for expample there was one monster hanging on the railings that had brown fur and wore a pair of sunglasses while there was green snake with the body of a lizard including an actual bull frog.

" where'd all these monsters come from?! " marco asked in shock and surprise " I don't know " star said shrugging her shoulders and was felt something soft rub agaisnt her and it turned out to real sheep dog only this one looked more liked a sheep with the whool while it had paws and a short fluffy tail.

" oh my gosh your so adorable! " she cried out before hugging the animal much to its enjoyment " marco, you have got to hug this thing " " star stay foc- whoa! It's so fluffy! " he said changing his demeanor upon hugging the sheep dog but all of the sudden a very low yet high pitched whistle was heard and when that happened all of the strange creatures literally went into a black brief case.

" okay, that's not normal " " not one bit ain't it? " a familiar voice asked making both teens looking around the room for the source and then noticed that Von was coming out of the case itself and closed it while putting the multiple locks on it.

" yep this is exactly what it looks like " Von said retortedly as he adjusted the locks before facing the duo " what the heck are you even doing here? " marco asked first with von narrowing his eyes.

" as much as I get what your feeling, your awnser is this. I live here so which means that your my hosts "

" so who are you? Like really " star asked in curiosity " I'm Prince Von Urgost, and I'm from the demension called Cypher and my friends name is Chesar " " who's Chesar? " marco asked with the cat floating over to Von in a form of smoke before he materialized on his right shoulder.

" that would be me " the cat explained showing off his long sly smile filled with razor sharp teeth that creeped marco out but star on the other hand had a different point of view

" aaaww, your so cute " the blonde exclaimed as she began to pet chesar much to his enjoyment while von muttered

" suck up... " before he headed back to his brief case and muttered a few words before it opened and inside were his clothes " okay since your from another dimension what is in cypher? " marco asked while Von didn't take his eyes off unpacking.

" dragons to make it short but in cypher dragonoids, then again what's the difference? " Von said asking himself and shrugged his shoulders.

" your supposed to be a dragon? Not what'd I'd really expect " this time von turned to them " let's just say that I'm unique that's all " " ooooh! If your a dragon does that mean you can breath fire? " star asked with the excited look in her eyes.

" yeah, but I don't do it for show " von replied before he turned around and all of the sudden star was inches away from his face " please? " " no " he replied pushing her back a little feeling uncomfortable but she contiued on anyways and put on the puppy's eyes " pleeeeassseee? " he went up into her face now " nnnnnooooooooooo " he replied slowly and backed up with star making a pouty face saying

" boooo! Your no fun! " " get used to it! " Von retorted back.

" where are you gonna sleep exactly? " marco asked " I figured in here if she won't mind that is " " yeah I'm fine with it besides I get to have a roommate~ " she said singing the last part like she normally would before all of the sudden he litteraly fell asleep face first right on the floor.

As they were wondering what was going on outside the window the lion faced man from before got what he needed and brought out his black dimensionsal sccisors and cutted open a purple triangle shaped portal before jumping into it.

* * *

Through the portal he jumped into and out the was now in another dimension where the land was a barren wasteland and a strange looking castle stood in the middle connected to hundreds of capables that gave its energy from the storming sky.

Inside through the halls a strange looking creature was walking through it resembled that of humanoid vulture wearing black robes that drapped on the floor minding his own buisness before all of the sudden the lion faced man approached him.

" absolon, have you found him? " the vulture said asking lion face who was now revealed as absolon " why do you think I've returned Vulgrim? Is the master awake? ".

" no, he's having one of his usual glorious bad dreams, but it needs to be done " after that was said they both entered a large bedroom and inside was a loud snor that echoed in the room.

" vulgrim, do it " absolon said in a commanding tone before the culture fired an arrow popping the sleep bubble and waking up the large shadowy figure

" Master Moria? " vulgrim aksed before its eyes shoot open with purple energy radiating from them " gah! I was having a bad dream! " the one known as Moria exclaimed before looking down to his servants.

" master, I've tracked Von Urgost down he's in the earth demension and what's more it appears that the princess of mewni star butterfly is there as well "

" hmmm, this just got interesting. Gishishishi! " Moria exclaimed showing off his large fangs before he began to sniff into the air and spat out what looked like to be a bunch of black snot and sighed in relief.

" aw yuck I hate this spell " absolon muttered before the sour began to expand into a small pool began to expand and take shape and before long it had turned into six tall figures each one wearing a black hooded cloak and their faces were all worn out and wrinkly.

" Gishishi, hope you like my little present my old foe ".

* * *

Back at the diaz house marco had just made a bunch of nachos and as they were eating star noticed that von wasn't eating with them all except Chesar who was curious at first but decided to join in.

" chesar. Where's Von? " the mystery cat finished chewing a few chips and gulped them down " he's probably doing his hobby " the cat awnsered before shoving a few more nachos into the felines mouth.

" what does he do exactly? " marco asked while once again chesar swallowed " he likes to draw places he would like to go that's all and that it keeps him out of trouble "

" how come? " star asked with a mouthful of nachos with marco pointing it out " uh, star could you chew with your mouth closed please? " " oh sorry " she said gulping it down.

" to awnser, you'll have to ask him yourself becuase its not my position to say " " well I'm gonna go check on him " after that was said she went up to her room and saw von crouched down on the second floor that lead to the balcony.

As she approached him the blonde noticed all of the drawings that were scattered and checked out a few of them one was a bright blue ocean with him swimming in it followed by him looking out to a horizon facing the sun.

( these are really good ) star thought to herself as she thought to herself and noticed something that nearly everything drawing had only just him in it all except for an old sketch showing him with two other people.

Deciding to make herself known she was about to speak until " I know you entered and your there your just curious that's all. was there something you wanted? " he said getting up to face her.

" ...actually yeah, what did you mean by I didn't remeber you? " " it was a long time ago, almost 8 years now. I was about to forget to but after seeing you the first time it brought back my some of my good times "

" I don't understand I- " " not right now, it's not the time yet because I'm not ready " star was gonna ask on further but she stopped understanding where he was coming from leaving not only questions for him but herself as well.

All of the sudden a loud wailing sound was heard in the backyard witch made the two teens looking over the edge and in the backyard were multiple black hooded ghouls at least the count of 15.

" Marco! Get down to the backyard! " star yelled out dashing down the stairs and the two of them began their fight while von began to watch from the balcony.

" what the heck are these things?! " Marco asked punching away a ghoul and followed it up with a kick while star was facing off agaisnt a few that used a sword and prepared for a spell

" Rainbow Fist Bump! " she aimed her wand at the incoming ghoul and blocked another repeating the spell again " I really don't remember Ludo having monsters like these before! " " yeah, hiyaa! " marco began while dodging and then punched a ghoul away and continued

" these things are way different and there not slowing down! " marco pointed out while dodging a few swipes from a sword but tripped

" Marco! " star cried out to him but there was nothing she could do but watch as the young teen was gonna meet his end or so he thought.

All of the sudden the sword was caught and then the ghoul was kicked right back at its friends making them pile up on one another and as for the one who saved marco's life it was none other then von grining away like an idiot.

" You okay? " he asked looking down to Marco who nodded do to how speechless he was before von gave him a hand " good now clear out of the way " he said in a commanding tone before the seal on his chest began to glow.

" I see this is your first time fighting agaisnt ghouls well your in luck cause there is only one rule on how to defeat one and that's simple you burn them! " after he said that he pulled his head back and began to suck in air with his cheeks puffing up as the ghouls charged right towards them meeting their end.

And what an end it was letting a roar Von spewed out a powerful torrent of flames that lit up the night like the sun would in the day and in an instant the ghouls were no more all that remained was ashes.

Once the flames died down both star and marco were gawking in amazement while von said this " ghouls. They suck " after that he turned around to face them both

" that wasn't overkill was it? " he asked snapping them both out of their gawking before star screamed all excited " that was awsoooome~! " " yeah it was, and you kind of totaled my backyard ".

He wasn't joking cause the backyard was now burned away making von nervous " my bad, I'll have one my gaurdians take care of it. But look...I think it's better if I go somewhere else cause I usually bring trouble where ever I go and you both seem to be really nice and it wouldn't be fair. So I'll...I'll get out of your way " von said about to take off before they both stopped him.

" Von wait we want you stay " star spoke up making him freeze in place " what star said it'll be alright cause we're well kind of use to this kind of thing so it's no big deal " he turned around.

" your serious? " von asked not entirely convinced before they both exchanged a glance and nodded " I don't know " von said before star gave him the puppies eyes making him sigh in defeat.

" okay you win " " hugs! " star cried out before giving him one much to his surprise ( this is new ) he thought to himself as she letted him go " so this means we're gonna have new adventures? " marco asked all excited.

" yep, probably " star awnsered as the three of them went back to the house " are those nacho's I smell? " von asked with the line breaking and the screen turning black as the moon shines on a new begining.

* * *

Von's journal entry 2

 _Well I think it's safe to say the first day didn't turn out so bad then I thought it would. I'm begining to think that I might like it here, maybe so it looks promising so far._

 _I hope for one thing to be honest, if star will remeber me after all these years and it goes to show that...haha...she hasn't really changed a bit._

 _But the one thing that still bugs me if that those ghouls from earlier I wonder if it means... No..that's impossible he's gone._

* * *

 _Back at the wasteland_

 _Moria looked up at the moon and lugged to himself already aware that Von had received his "gift"_

 _" Gishishi, I'll be looking forward to this Von Urgost " he exclaimed the last two words with venom._

 **To be continued**

 **Well how did you all like that? I know this seems entirely different from the show but I only ask all of you to bear with it.**

 **If any of you have any ideas or something please let know and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Plus if you want to submit some monsters that'd be cool but i request that you all tell me how I did and be honest cause I can take what ever I must so don't hold back cause I'd love to hear some feedback.**

 **Next time: Vampire visit**

 **Well that's enough for right now so until next time next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**

 **Also I'm in the mood for some turkey**


	3. Chapter 3 Party with the Vampire

**well everyone heres chapter three for Von vs Life and also this is gonna show one of the ocs that my good friend BloodyDemon666 helped me come up with and I do hope that will all like him.**

 **But this is kind of like that one episode where Pony head first appears but this one is a gonna be a little more different.**

 **Also I noticed I haven't been given that much feedback so could you all please just give me some I'd really appreciate it**

 **( I don't own star vs the Forces of Evil and other refrences that I'll most likely borrow from other tv shows and movies all except for my ocs such as Von )**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Vampire visit**

* * *

 **Von's Journal entry 3**

 **So far it's been two days ever since I arrived on earth and both Star and Marco have been showing me around Echo Creek which is pretty much a normal town excluding all the stuff that happens around it often.**

 **School seemed to be okay but the two people I don't really like is one of our teachers ms, Skullnick who star apparently turned her into a troll during a match making eww, and the principle who was a douchebag with a capital D.**

 **They even introduced me to other people they knew such as Alfonzo and Ferguson who still draws on his stomach...dude..that's something you grow out of.**

 **Then there's Jackie Lynn Tomas who's apparently and I quote Marco's all time crush which I have to guess its been like that ever since first grade or something like that. I mean the guy is way over his head to even talk to her and not even try to make a move before she's taken and he'd regret it for a long time cause I've known people like that through juvy.**

 **They also introduced me to this girl named Janna who's a little strange and found it awsome that I was dragon, heheh I know one dude that would defiantly like to meet her.**

 **And then there's this Britney Wong, you know she could almost be cute to a lot of guys if she didn't act like such a...yeah you get it.**

 **...speaking of friends I haven't seen mine in a while I hope there doing okay and maybe I can introduce them to star and marco cause they'd like them.**

* * *

Currently it was lunch time at Echo creek acadmey and it now shows Von eating with star and marco.

After taking a bite of his lunch von made a face " oh, this tastes like crap at least the food they served in juvy was good once in a while "

" wait a minute you've been to juvy? " marco asked " yeah, so? " " well what did you do? " von sighed " let's just say that I made a lot of visits. But at least it wasn't Maxwell "

Star gasped " your not talking about Saint Maxwell's reform school for Juveninle Delinquites " " is that supposed to be like a boy version of Saint Ollga's? " marco inquired

" oh yeah, but maxwell's way worse but through the local one back home I've made a few friends "

" so where are they now? " star asked in curiosity " eh there still spending a little time up there so we could be seeing them soon " he said before he gets up and leaves " see you class ".

As he left someone wearing a black leather jacket hoodie black pants, a pair of shades and black steel tipped boots was watching them before he opened a portal with his demensional scissors and hopped inside.

(Line break)

It was now Saturday night and at the moment von was doing something in the kitchen doing something with both star, marco and chesar watching

" something smells good " Chesar commented as he floated over to von and attempted to try and taste some meat but von used the squirt bottle on him instead

" no! You wait! " the cat gave him a rasberry as he floated right over back to the duo and before long von was done and placed out some fine looking sliders. The buns were toasted up adding in some crunch slob with the bacon along with melted cheese adding in the sweet taste with the meat.

After setting these delicious looking mini burgers von spoke up " voila, let's face it your nacho's have just met their match I call these "Von's Wicked Slider's "

Once that was said chesar didn't hesitate and began to dig into von's little delicacy and smiling in joy " mmmmmmmmm! "

After a brief temptation both teens took a bite and their eyes lit up like the freakin Fourth of July cause it's was that good and before they could say anything a knock was heard coming from the front door.

Marco went to see who it was and looked around in the front and found nothing until all of the sudden a teen was hanging upside down. He looked to be around 15 with medium length white hair dark brown eyes and pale skin. His clothes consisted that of a black leather jacket with a hoodie inside being red along with black pants and metal tipped boots.

After a few seconds of silence he spoke " uh...hey how ya doing tonight? " do to the surprise of seeing this person macro screamed like a little girl and fainted.

" why the heck are you screaming? " von asked as he went to investigate and at the same time the teen landed on the front porch and imediatlely von regonized who this individual was and gasped walking up to the person while accidentally stepping on marco who groaned in pain.

" no way! Cassidy!? " the one now known as cassidy grinned upon seeing von " hey! Von my man! " when that was said they both shared a bro hug and seperated " cas, it's great to see ya but what brings you here? " von asked in curiosity.

" I just got out and I figured that we could throw down and get loose. Are you ready to get loose? " " you know it! But let me star and marco ".

" is marco the one that screamed by anychance? " cas asked pointing to the teen on the ground " yeah " " he ain't dead is he? " " not yet " marco managed to speak as star helped him up.

" von is this one of your friends? " star asked getting his attention " oh right, cas this is Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. Star, Marco this Cassify O' Shea " von said introducing the pair to his friend and his friend to the pair.

" but please call me cas " he said shaking marco's hand and did what a lot of gentlemen did and kissed stars hand much to her embaresment.

" so...what are you? " marco asked getting his attention and raised his hands in defense " i'm just curious " cas waved it off " it's cool, I'm a vampire " he said plainly like a normal person would but the brown haired teen wasn't convinced.

" prove it then " " okay. What do you think of this? " all the of the sudden marco screamed once again and two small bat wings were seen coming out of cassidy's head.

" ya like it? " he asked starcasticaly while star pratically loved it " that was awsome! ".

" is she always like this? " cas asked whispering to von who just shrugged his shoulders while bringing out his demensional scissors " I also just realized something, I get to be bestie's with Von's Bestie! " star exclaimed excitedly as von cutted open a oval shaped red portal.

" well let's go " Cassidy said motioning everyone inside and entered the portal and at the same time something large with seven glowing red eyes was prowling through the shadows growling away before it lept into the portal.

* * *

Once they were all out of the portal the demension revealed to be some sort of stranger more wilder version of Loissina with people dancing all over the place with a band playing Bang a Gong ( Get it on ) by T Rex.

But not only that place, no the whole area was under water like in bioshock 2.

" welcome to paupers drop! " von said excitedly as he took a deep breath " ahh, feels good to be back here " the young dragonoid said lounging down on a booth while both star and marco looked out the windows and saw the various sea life

" man this is so cool it's like something out of a movie! " " so is this were you guys come to chill? " star asked with both teens nodding " yep, cause let's face it the place had style " cas awnsered with von curious about something as both star and marco began to dance.

" hey cas? " " yeah? " " so are you uh, you know alright? " " hmm? Oh that. Yeah I'm okay but now I don't know about you but I'm about ready to beat down! " once he said that the vampire quickly got to the dance floor and began to do his thing with von following along so he could play along and find out cause he was defiantly hiding something.

The duo litteraly began to throw down totally in sync and did multiple styles such as the robot and other stuff that were nearly hard to do until star pulled them in a photo booth taking pictures while doing silly posses and all the above.

All of the sudden cas pulled both star and marco inside giving them both a death glare " now, so we can get one thing straight..stay out of my way " he said sternly before exiting out and going back on the dance floor.

So after a brief talk both teens decided one of them should go and talk to von while the other contiued to dance and the one who volunteered was star.

" hey Von! Can I talk to you privately?! " she called out with him walking up behind her " yeah what's up? " he asked spooking her and nearly punching him in the face but he merely caught it.

" oh sorry! Don't sneak up on people like that! " von rolled his eyes " and yet people do it anyways. Anyways what's going on? " star then whispered what happened in the photo booth.

" I see, don't worry I'll talk to him but for right now just play along cause I know he's hiding something. But for now stay close to me and marco when you can okay? " the blonde nodde and resumed dancing and as von was gonna go and confront Cassidy. But all of the sudden he noticed that the vampire was starting to act really weird and went behind the area of paupers drop.

Sighing he decided to get this over with " cas, " he called but he couldn't hear him " cas! Cassidy! " that finally got his attention " oh hey von " " don't hey von me " the dragonoid said as he began to approach him.

" what's going on? " " I don't know what your talking about " the vampire quickly awnsered " don't play stupid! Star and Marco told me what happened in the photo booth and hearing that it confirms my suspicions " von then reached into one of Cassidy's pockets and pulled out a dry plastic bag of blood

" you freakin lied to me ". The vampire hung his head in shame " yeah. But first off I'm getting more control of my hunger but I uh...well " vons eyes widened in realization.

" oh my god, you broke out?! " " yes! " " what the hell were ou thinking?! Did you forget what they do to dudes that broke out?! " just as cassidy was gonna awnser they both heard multiple screams.

On que the duo quickly rushed back to the main room and in the main room was marco taking cover behind star facing the monster who lept into the portal earlier. It was a large black cat resembling a lion with a dark purple main covered in black spikes and had seven red eyes with six going across its face in the shape of a V with one in the middle.

" truce for now and then we'll talk " von said as the restrict seal on his chest began to glow while cassidy raised both of his arms to the side " I know " he replied as long blades came out of his sleeves.

But very quickly Von spoke to the band for a request " hey! Play some action music! " the members looks at one another and shrugged before staring to play Feel the Shake by JetBoy with the fight now begining.

" here kitty,kitty! " von said getting the monsters attention making it come right at him but once he was in range he landed a right hook across its face followed by a torrent of fire from his breath attack.

" looking for me?! " cas cried out getting its attention before star got an idea on what she could do " Mega Exsplosive Crystal laser! " once the spell was cast the fired off what appeared to be a very large laser pointer that quickly got the large cats attention giving cas the chance he needed.

So he then began to spin at incredibly fast speeds going past the large cat " Scattering Bat Swarm " once those words were said the spikes were cut in half much to the large cats displeasure as it attempted to pounce the vampire who stayed in place.

" Dragon Impulse! " von then formed a red orb on his right hand an threw it at the large cat that instantly shattered into mulilions of pixels but before anyone knew it two large portals opened and out came more monsters and large men wearing spikey heavy armor.

" give it up my little snips " a soft yet dangerous female voice spoke up stopping the fight from contiuing and it was a voice that both von and cas regonized " wait a minute. Is that Queen Carmelia? " von questioned and got his awnser once she appeared infront of them.

The woman appeared to be in her early thirties very beautiful long black hair crimson eyes with no pupils and pale skin. She was wearing a royal red black dress that had white outlines along with a silver crown that had a pair of bat on the front of it with the fangs being made out of ruby.

Cassidy sighed as he looked at her " hehe, hey mom " " hello, snipps " the vampire queen said returning the greeting to her son while Von whispered to his friend " why is she here? ".

The vampire prince hung his head down " well it's the end of the line for me. But at least i got to have one last night of fun with you dude "

" before what? Is this why you broke out? " von asked his friend who had a sad look on his face " yeah, cause I'm going to Maxwell's "

" oh my god not Saint Maxwell's for Juvenille Delinquites! " von cried out in shock as cassidy contiued " it's true, but I did it to myself. I'm heading to the slammer! "

" it's only reform school snipps so your not going to prision even though it is " carmelia said trying to reassure her son but quickly realized what was gonna happen.

" now i understand why you've done it. But cas thanks a lot instead of running you helped me save star and marco " " heh, well you are my best friend so it's only right ain't it? " he aksed earning a nod from Von who nodded as he got cuffed.

" time to go " one of the armor soldiers said as they began to escort him to the portal with von speaking up just before he went in.

" hey wait! Cas! " they stopped with the vampire prince looking back at his friend " about what happened two years ago I just wanna say that I'm sorry " cas smiled

" don't worry dude, I know why you did it you were just trying to look out for me so no hard feelings. And for you star, marco your okay so look after Von for me " once he said that he finally went into the portal with queen carmelia looking at the young dragonoid.

" thanks again for looking out for my von " " its no trouble, he's my friend " he said replying back to the vampire queen who entered the portal as well with both star and marco walking behind him.

" you okay? " marco asked " yeah, I honestly wanted to see Cassidy again but I just wish without these circumstances " " don't worry I'm sure he'll be okay " star said reasurring him as he smiled.

" well this was some night huh? " that made a good laugh for about a few second as von opened up the portal leading back home landing in stars room onto the floor.

" hey wait von? What'd you mean by what happened two years ago? " star inquired but the only response she got was a loud snor meaning they would find out next time when he got the chance. Knowing that it'd be useless to wake him up marco left the room deciding he would go to bed as well.

" night star "

" night marco... " star then waved her wand and made a large blanket fall on top of him with Chesar appearing out of nowhere and snuggled right next to him like the cat he was " night von and chesar " star said yawning away changed into her Pj's and went to bed while in his sleep Von muttered.

" good night ".

 **Von's Journal entry 4.**

 **Well I think it's say that after what happened defiantly proves one thing...be careful what you wish for seriously.**

 **Now this is a perfect example of what life can throw at ya and sometimes we make friends that aren't perfect like you and me but even with that its still our choice to be there for a friend in need and help one another and tonight after all that happened excluding the monster I've learned a good lesson today and that's to be true a friend.**

 **Also now that I think of it if Cassidy showed up I wonder if Wolfy will come around? Only one way to find to out.**

 **To be contiued.**

 **Next time**

 **Wolfy Cooly.**

 **Soooooooo?! What'd did you all think of that? I do kind of realize that it seems short to a few of you I'm sure but it's just how I roll the dice.**

 **Also if any of you want to suggest any ideas please do tell and I'll see what I can do. All I ask is how I did and what I can do to improve it so for right now I'm gonna be heading off to bed.**

 **And to my friend BloodyDemon is Cassidy Awsome or what? Cause he gave me the idea for the character.**

 **Now that's enough for right now**

 **so until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**

 **Goodnight!**


	4. Chapter 4 Wolfy Cooly P1

**I know right? So far the story has been looking awsome and even through the feedback is slow I'm fine with that cause at least some are reading this and telling me how I'm doing.**

 **Now before we get started another Oc will be introduced along with an oc enemy from a well known comic book been in movies, tv and Video games so now this will have an enemy based off of their so let's see if you can figure it out.**

 **( I don't own the characters of Star vs the Forces of evil nor the refrences that I use just only my oc's primarily Von while Cassidy belongs to BloodyDemon666 )**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Wolfy Cooly**

 **Part 1**

Curently the shot shows what appeares to be some kind of weird world with what appears to be echo creek academy floating in peices all around with somesort of strange creature wearing a weird looking has mask tied with a ragged brown hood and glowing yellow eyes while the rest of his body looked to be covered in dozens of stitches.

" Shooting Star Explosion! " star aimed her wand and shot out shooting stars that blew up coming into contact with the large monster and dodged an incoming swipe of its arm while von used his breath attack scoring a direct hit right on its back with marco and some sort of werewolf fighting off agaisnt a horde of skeletons while jana was knocking some away with a baseball bat.

[ okay first off your all probably wondering what in the heck is going on?! Right? Well to help you all out this all started about three days ago].

* * *

 **Von's Journal entry 5.**

 **Well I have to admit it's tough seeing Cassidy having to go to juvy especially freaking Saint Maxwell's witch is practically a male version of Saint Ollga's Reform School for Wayward Princesess.**

 **But hey if cas is lucky enough maybe they'll leave him the hell alone, all I know is that he'll get out sooner or later so I'll just have to wait and find out. Also something weird has been going lately and I can't figure out what it is.**

 **But somehow I got that weird feeling again involving me finding out and after what happened two days I can count my luck.**

* * *

Day 1.

The scene now changes to show star's room with the blonde mewian princess giving off a yawn and got of her bed wearing her usual pajama's and greeted von who she had assumed was awake " morning Von " but she got no response and saw that he wasn't sleeping on the floor.

" huh? Hey von where are you? " she called out looking for him and then heard a loud snoring and loud bubbling coming from the second floor of her room. Deciding to investigate she saw that the young dragonoid was litteraly fast asleep in the fish tank like it didn't bother him at all while star was surprised to see him inside.

Then the three of them had arrived at school with von wearing dark blue shirt with short sleeves and skinny jeans giving a clear view of his tail and the scales on his forearms while star was wearing her sky blue dress.

" why were you sleeping in the fish tank? " marco asked as he got some stuff from his locker along with the young dragonoid who was right next to star

" I honestly don't know I had this weird dream of me eating a massive steak and all of the sudden my pillow just vanished but then it all just went dark from there ".

" what do you mean? " star inquired " it's hard to explain that's all I remeber but when it did get dark I saw something. It looked like a pair of glowing yellow eyes but I'm sure it's fine " von said as he went to the next class and then heard a voice behind him

" looks like your already burying your own dog " von regonized that starcastic voice and turned around and saw the individual.

He was literally a werewolf standing about six foot five with his face resembling that of a real wolf. gray colored fur covered most of his body with white spoted patterns on the side of his neck with his ears standing up through a black beenie. He also wore a short sleeved purple shirt that had a white paw print on he front followed by brown shorts with no shoes.

" oh my god, no way, shut the front door! Wolfly Cooly! " von exclaimed all excited to see another one of his friends and gave his a high five " Von Urgost ya miss me? " " very little ".

" ha! Fake laugh hiding real pain " the werewolf said starcasticaly while grining away " okay first off great to see you again but...what are you doing here? " the werewolf shruged his shoulders

" eh, apparently I'm now a new foreign exchange student. But at least I'm not the only one who's unique besides you " " who star? " von quickly awnsered.

" yeah, her ain't she your old friend when your just both little kids? " " yeah...it didn't turn out the way I expected after seeing her again so I'm just as curious as you are why she don't remeber ".

Wolfy changed the subject " well, your here, I'm here...so...where's Cassidy? " " you don't know do you? " the werewolf then became curious " know what? ". Von explained what had happened a few nights ago.

" whaaaaattt?! " Wolfy cried out in surprise with von taking out the ear plugs " ah good just dodged a bullet " he muttered as he contiued " but yeah now cas is doing a little time in Saint Maxwell's that's why he broke out in the first place ".

" but wait you said he told you that he's gotten his thirst under control " " yeah I know... " " did you tell that what happened two years ago? " " no..but I'm going to real soon ".

" what about you when you were there? " " no! I don't like to talk about it cause I just wanna put it behind me " the werewolf sighed " well if you think of it like that I guess I don't blame ya " " don't worry about it and say how about at lunch I introduce to Star and Marco? Including someone that I think I know you'll like " " okay ".

At Lunchtime Von was leading both star and marco to a table that was right in the middle. When the dragonoid prince got the chance after their class that another one of his friends was at the school and was a new foreign exchange student.

" so how do know him exactly? " marco inquired " same place as where I met cas in the local juvy back at home " " so wait, you've been their plenty of times? "

" yeah, but hey I'm actually grateful cause I wouldn't not have met them both and like me there "unique" " " good or bad? " star asked with von replying " both. Ah hey Wolfy here they are " the young dragonoid said gesturing to both star and marco.

" nice to ya both " wolfy said greeting them both " aaaahhhh! A Werewolf! " Marco exclaimed jumping in surprise nearly dropping his tray while the teen wolf mimiked what marco did sort of

" aaaahhhh, a human dude! There bet you don't feel good now huh? " " Wolfy these the ones I was talking about the brown haired one is Marco Diaz and the blonde is Star Butterfly ".

" okay now that brown dude isn't screaming I'm Wolfy Cooly " " Wolfy Cooly? " marco exclaimed with a raised eyebrow do to hearing that was his actual name " that's a wicked name " star comented " why thank you "

" I almost forgot to mention that Wolfy is the prince of werewolves " von said chiming in with her signature excited look " coooool, you are like your very own monster squad ".

Von exchanged glances with wolfy " huh " " yeah never thought about that way " von said finishing wolfy's sentence before marco spoke up

" von I am litteraly surprised that your friends with not only the prince of vampire's but the prince of werewolves to " the dragonoid waved his eyebrows " I know. But hey where's Janna? " von asked looking around " she's hanging out with Jackie as usual why? "

" I was gonna introduce her to Wolfy cause I figured she'd be interested in meeting him, oh well ".

Later that night marco's parents had finally gotten a mattress for Von that way he wouldn't sleep on the floor no more.

Now after having a talk with Wolfy on the mirror he decided to go to bed early slipping into snoopy themed pajamas.

" you like snoopy? " star asked in intrist now wearing her pj's " hey I love snoopy he's hilarious " " I know and his little bird freind is funny to " " wood stocks okay " " so where's Wolfy staying at? ".

" ironically at janna's place saves me the trouble " " ooooh! Are you trying to play match maker on those two? " " yeah pretty much, I just figured why not now if you excuse me I'm gonna get some shut eye " von said hoping on the mattress and throwing the blanket on him.

" aww, looks so peaceful " star commented as she then began to hear a very faint snore from his nose instead of a normal person would but do to his dragon side he sleeps like one.

" night von " after that was said star went down stairs to have something to munch on while at the same time a orange portal opened with a hand sticking out reaching towards von.

* * *

The next day both star and marco and were down stairs eating bowls of cerial and then noticed von coming down the stairs except he wasn't right. His face was pale and his eyes showed tiredness and exhaustion.

" morning guys *yawn* " von said greeting both of them " von are okay? " " yeah you don't look so good " marco added in concern with star as the young dragonoid opened up the fridge.

" *yawn* that's cause I couldn't sleep and I had a headache all night " von awnsered as he got a jug of milk out along with a glass and began to pour. All of the sudden do to his state he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open and saw that he was over flowing the glass much to his shook and quickly stopped.

Breathing a sigh of relief he walked over to the table but instead he slipped on his back with all of the contents of the glass being spilled into his mouth surprisingly and looked and saw that both teens were watching what just happened much to his dismay as he slumped his head back down

" this is going to be a long day " Von muttered to himself with star & marco thinking the same thing.

* * *

During class Ms, Skullnick gave the class their usual tests and in only a few minutes von had just finished and just before the troll could protest he passed it to her and much to skullnicks surprise ever question was correct and once he got the sign he slumped his head down in order to sleep while both star and marco exchanged looks of worry to one another for their friend.

The bell had just rang and von managed to get outside massaging his temples and taking a deep breath as he continued to head to the cafiteria with star and marco not far behind.

" geez Von you look awful, not like awful awful but you look like crap awful " Wolfy said as heb looked to his friend who was right next to star while marco was right next to Janna.

Von groaned " oh, you have no idea Wolfy " " so how's it going living with janna, Wolfy? " star asked in intrist " it's actually a lot better then I thought " Wolfy awnsered with janna adding into it.

" yeah turns out we both have a lot in common except him not liking John Keats " " he I'm just not into it I like Edgar Allan Poe a lot better " " so you like horror over romance? " the werewolf prince shrugged his shoulders " eh its fifty, fifty an- " Wolfy was then interrupted by von's loud snoring.

Much to his annoyance Wolfy didn't speak ( okay I'll let this one go but hey you were right about me liking janna ) the wolf thought to himself curious to know if he could ask the blue haired girl out sooner or later.

* * *

That following night.

Von had gone to bed early again " he's asleep early again? " marco aksed in his pj's walking up the stairs with star who was in her usual pj's " yeah I figured after today he might get a little bit better if he- " star paused and sniffed " do you smell something burning? ".

Marco sniffed as well " yeah that's smoke and its coming from your room! " Marco cried out pointing to the door leading to the blondes room that had smoke leaking underneath it.

Once the door opened nearly most of the area was in flames and they were also shocked to see that von was walking in his sleep breathing fire but star quickly knew what to do.

" Cotton Candy Fire Extinguish! " after the spell was cast everwhere the fire was or used to be was now covered in pink cotton candy that caused von to wake up after eating some of it.

" mmmm, cotton candy. Wait? Cotton candy? " von said looking around and looked to star and marco " what the heck just happened?! ".

" von you were sleep walking and breathing fire you nearly burned down stars room " marco explained much to his shock " no way, I never sleep walked once in my life " von protested

" well you did cause a fire and I had to put it out " star began " but yeah you were so do you know why? "

" I don't know why I'm sleep waking this a first " von awnsered and then star got an idea and motioned Marco to come over and whispered into his ear and he immediately knew what he could do.

" well...Von I might be able to help you with Pyshcology " von narrowed his eyes

W" that's nice suggestion and all but I'm kind of known for not only getting fights with the police back home but also pyshcologist's mainly do to them trying to help me out manage my anger so the only thing I can say is this. You probably won't live after this " von said as chesar began to eat all of the cotton candy.

Line break

marco was now on his psychologist clothes with the cheap looking sweater and fake glasses from vons point of view and why he had a book it just looked utterly disappointing.

" okay since I did this with star before I'll to this differently with you " that made the dragonoid curious " huh? You did this star? " marco kind of shivered remebering that weird monster that tried to literally steal star's face but got back on track. " long story. But let's try the ink block test. What do you see? ".

" a butterfly " " next? " " looks like a guy tearing another guys spine out of his body " ( he has a pretty brutal yet realistic personality ) marco thought to himself as he showed the next one.

" a battle axe " " next? " " two dogs behind a tree and that one reminds me of a fat bear " " okay how bout this one? " " ...I'm not even gonna say it ( cause it literally looks like a fresh turd ).

" okay this one isn't really helping so how about role playing? " " Isn't that where I act like a person I know? " von asked " yes " when marco awnsered von began to fake laugh " hahahahahahaha! No... ".

( no wonder no therapist at cypher can deal with him " okay I have one more test and if you do it I'll leave you alone and you can go to bed " " what do you got? " " art therapy witch involves you drawing a picture of your childhood ".

von thought about it for a minute " that I can agree with. But I want some peace doing it so give me five minutes and I'll be done " " okay then " marco awnsered and went into the kitchen to wait it out.

Five minutes have passed and when marco got back into the living room he saw there were at least fivr different paintings and walked over to star " did you do some to? " " no I watched von do all of these by himslef " " and he did it in just five minutes? " the brown haired teen asked in amazement as he went to check them out.

The first one was what appeared to a woman holding her child before it the rest of it shows the woman going away with the child reaching out to her with tears in his eyes " I got to actually admit he's really good at this stuff. But this one could be his mother ".

" Right you are " chesar awnsered materializing from a cloud and hovered over the teens showing off his signature smile but it fell " his mother passed away when he was really young "

" that's sad " star muttered as marco was even more curious " chesar you've him better then most so what do these painting mean? Like this one " von said pointing to what appears to him as a little kid running through a forest with with leaves falling down along with what appeared to be a little girl.

" I'm not sure about that one " chesar replied while star got in a closer " I don't know but that-that looks just like me " star said all surprised and when marco got a look he was surprised as well. " wow your not kidding that does look just like you. Is this what he meant by asking if you remeber him? ".

" I honestly don't know but it is really familiar " star said now more interested to know how von really knew her personally but for right that would have to wait as they moved on to the next painting that showed what appeared to von standing side by side facing off agaisnt an army of monsters.

" I already know what this means " marco said with chesar chimming in " yeah they did love to go on adventures together " as they moved to the next one that shows what appeared to von walking through a wasteland with a city behind in the background.

" ah that one shows that he doesn't like his home " " why? " star asked " I'm not in place to say but each one of these shows events that's happened in his life " chesar explained.

" if what your saying is true what about this one? " marco asked in intrist pointing out to a painting showing a dragon covered in fire facing off agaisnt a giant shadow that gave off an evil smile.

" that one...I don't really like talking about it " " but what is it? We're trying to help von. So please? " star asked with the mystery car giving a sigh of defeat

" very well. But you need to listein carefully and don't tell him I told you this you promise? " they both nodded. " that shadow is Moria "

" what's Moria? " marco inquired " in getting to their. Moria is a real breathing fallen god, which is a deity that lost its high position long ago and do to his sheer fascination with darkness it cost him his position in the universe. Now Moria had one wish to fufil and that involved turning the very universe into one of complete and total darkness ".

" why would he want to do that? " the cat merely shrugged at the blonde's question " I don't have the honest slightest idea but no one ever survived a battle agaisnt this monster, nobody but von and his grandfather ".

Just as they were about to contiue they heard von doing stuff in star's room and immediately smelled smoke. When the door opener von was once again using his fire breath all over the place while sleep walking and appeared to be grunting in his sleep making star put out the fire with her cotton candy fire extinguisher.

* * *

"The Third day"

" okay that is it I am freakin done with this! " von said fuming with rage as star, marco, janna and wolfy were on the couch watchining him pace back and fourth

" well what do you think is causing this? " marco inquired " isn't it obvious? Something is doing this " " yeah I got to agree with von " wolfy spoke up " I mean it's to much of a cowincidence. I mean first not getting any sleep and then sleep walking looking like your deferring yourself it's to weird ".

" darn straight which is why I'm gonna lure out who or whatever in hell is doing this to me and then beat him a new one " " okay that sounds good and all but how ya gonna- " janna paused upon realization

" oooh. Your gonna use yourself as bait aren't ya? ".

" yep " von awnsered making the beanie wearing bluenette fist bump wolfy " okay now as janna said were gonna make whatever is causing this come out to the open using its intrist which is me. So I'm gonna sleep out in the backyard while the rest of you keep and watch for anything. Now any questions? "

" nope " wolfy replied and with that everyone did what they needed to.

Right about now von was fast asleep right in the middle of the backyard using himself as bait while star and marco were hiding behind some bushes while wolfy and janna were blending in to their surroundings near the tool shed.

" man it's been like a whole hour is it gonna show or what? " janna aksed starting to get impatient as wolfy shushed her and whispered " keep it quiet it'll come back " " how do know? " " cause this is how you hunt the hunter and also here's something for protection " wolfy whispered passing a baseball bat to her " thank you " " no problemo ".

" is it coming or what? Cause I'm getting really tired " marco asked whispering to star who was in total sinc with the whole plan. Just as everyone was gonna call it quits a organge portal opened and out it came a strange looking creature wearing an unusual mask tied to ragged brown hood with glowing yellow eyes with what appears to be stitches all over it's body.

The creature then looked around and proceeded right towards von attempting to reach towards him until all of the sudden von bolted right up and grabbed its arm.

" hey creeper, now! " once everyone got the signal they jumped out of their hiding spots and surrounded the creature who began to chuckle.

" well played Von Urgost, but not good enough " the monster now identified as creeper said before all of the sudden he began to emit orange smoke gas that began to make everyone cough before they all were knocked out.

To be continued

 **Ha! And just when you all thought that it would lead to a good fight right? Well you'll have to wait tell next time and trust me it'll be worth it.**

 **Also I like to say thanks for all my readers who have been reading this so far such as BloodyDemon666, Keyblade13 and Colou. Don't know why I'm not getting any feedback but I'd really like to hear what you all have to say cause that way I know what people say and think.**

 **Now that's enough for right now so until**

 **next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	5. Chapter 5 Wolfy Cooly Part 2

**okay everyone here's the next chapter for Von vs Life and the next part of the last chapter and in here it will finally show off the fight that occured at the begining.**

 **( as usual I don't own Star vs the Forces of evil nor any thing that I might use just only my ocs and refrences that you'll have to guess )**

 **now let the story continue on**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Wolfy Cooly part 2**

All of the sudden Von woke up in a large room resembling that of a jail cell much to his annoyance " figures " von muttered as he snapped the bars off and looked around his surroundings that looked much like an office for a jail.

" okay nice try but I know it ain't real " once he spoke the area shattered like glass when someone threw a rock at your window.

Von was uneffected by what had just happened and contiued to walk on through heading to the next area

( I haven't seen Creeper in a while so who knows what he can do now. We do have one advantage me and Wolfy know how his mind games work with Cassidy included so if Wolfy is having the same thoughts as I am we need to find the others and quickly ).

* * *

Janna had just woken up in a room and in what appeared to be some kind of hospital and stood up looking around her surroundings.

" what the? " the beenie wearing bluenette asked herself in confusion and started to walk down a hallway with only the static lights on the ceiling revealing the way and all of the sudden she turned around and was now in what appeared to be some kind of storage room where they would put the dead body's at and infront of her were three on the left, right and middle.

She then proceeded to the left body bag and inside was Jackie Lynn Tomas " Jackie? " " I don't know why I was ever friends with you " the body spoke terrifying the poor girl who backed up to the right bag and felt a cold hand grip her left arm.

Slowly she turned around and right there was marco missing both of his eyes making her gasp in horror as the bodies began to come out of the bags slowly walking towards her turning around and felt her heart stop for the last one in the body bag was herself.

" your nothing but trash " " it would be so much better if you just go away " " like you never existed " herself, jackie and marco all said making janna begin to squat down in fear trying to ignore the voices until all of the sudden the three bodies were knocked away.

" you know it's not nice to gang up on girl you know " janna looked up regonizing the voice and saw that it was Wolfy standing infront of her ready to attack their foe and when the bodies saw Wolfy they all growled before turning to dust.

" curses! " creeper's voice echoed as the whole place shattered like glass much to janna's surprise as the werewolf turned to face her and offered his hand/paw.

" you okay? " " yeah " janna replied taking his hand/paw and looked around really confused by what just happened " oh and if your wondering it's all just an illusion and when you realized that it truly wasn't real it shatters. And again you'll need this " Wolfy said giving back her baseball bat and imeditately the duo darted down the nearest hallway as Wolfy used his sense of smell.

" I need to find them " von muttered to himself making his way through as he saw multiple images of his past such as getting into fights with the police back home, arguing with his old man and finally one showing cassidy being arrested for something that happened two years ago.

He paused for a moment and listeined to what sounded like a scream and he knew who it was " star " he then proceeded to run through the hallway that lead to where the screaming was coming from and eventually found star trying to find a way out of what appeared to be Saint Ollga's reform school for wayward princess's not much surprising him cause he had it worse.

Deciding to get this over with and stopped star in her tracks " this isn't real just calm down " she hesitated for a moment but quickly decided to follow his addvice and slowed down her breathing.

Once she did everything that cased her just turned to dust and once she calmed down the area around her shattered like glass much to her surprise and von explained " what just happened? "

" it's only an illusion creeper uses some of our fears agaisnt us but when we realize that it's not real it'll help us get out of it, you follow me? " she nodded before she asked again.

" how do you know this thing? " " we got a long history of fighting some very powerful monsters and creeper is one of them and do to his fear gas he's always a challenge everytime so stay close and let's get going ".

As they were going star noticed there being a memory of Cassidy being arrested " hey Von? " " hmm? " " what did happen two years ago with Cassidy? " he sighed " well the cats out of the bag. I'm the one that put in juvy ".

" why? " " look it's not like that I-gah! He had really hard time controling his thirst for blood and he got mixed up with a lot of really bad people, and...I just..had to get him out there " he finished explaining and looked to star.

" you know your lucky you didn't have to make a choice like that cause sometimes in the end you feel guilt and regret. But to me I made a hard choice to help a friend even if he wouldn't speak not see me again. Your probably think that I'm a bad person for doing that huh? ".

" no,no von you didn't. You did it to help out Cassidy when he needed it the most you had every good intention. But if there is more on your mind me and marco can help and it okay you did what you felt was right and there's nothing wrong with that " von paused.

" I haven't heard anyone tell me that one before...but let's go find the others and get out of here " and all of the sudden von heard wolfy " Von! Where are ya! Von! " " Wolfy! Over here! " the young dragonoid said calling out to his werewolf friend and headed to the direction where the voice was coming from.

Pretty soon he spotted his friend along with janna " Wolfy! " " there you are and cool you found star " the werewolf said in relief approaching the duo along with janna " same to you with finding janna. But has anyone seen Marco anywhere? "

" ahhhhh! Get out the way! Ahh! " they all turned and saw the teen running away from what appeared to be a giant monster version of the one person he didn't like Jeremy Birmbaum much to Von's disappointment

Wii" are you... " he began and jumped into the air and kicked the giant monster away "...Freaking kidding me! " he then landed near marco and slapped both sides of his face and when he did that the area shattered just like in the other places.

" how more disappointing can you be? " von groaned as he dropped marco who just now recoiled in pain

" what the heck a wrong with you?! " " oh really? Why the heck do you even take crap from that kid? Back at home I gave kids like that an asswhooping and trust me when you get the chance just shut up and do it " marco paused for a moment and sighed in defeat " okay ".

" now that we're all here how do we gonna get out? " janna asked tightly gripping the baseball bat before Wolfy pointed forward to what looked like to echo creek academy floating in peices

" there " von said and began to make his way to the school with the others following suit.

After taking in allot the sights they began their search for creeper " creeper! I know your here so come out and face us! " Von yelled out with a giant face molding from the floor beneath them

" your wish is my...Command! " creeper yelled out causing the group to scatter while creeper crawled out of the spot and made the school area seperate into giant floating peices.

" your in my world now & your fear will only feed me " " shut up! " von cried out giving him a taste of his flames " I made it out of here before and I'll still kick your ass! "

" hahaha! Go on and try! " creeper taunted Von as he began to expand in size now standing thirty feet tall floating in the air right in the center of the fear world and just before anyone could react a bunch of skeletons rose out of the ground and then von was seperated from the rest of group

" guys! " von cried out calling out to Marco, Janna and Wolfy who got prepared to fight off the skeletons " don't worry about us we'll be fine like walking on sunshine! Alright! Launch time! " the werewolf cried out before jumping into the air and started to beat the crap out of any poor skeleton that he landed near while marco began to fight them off and janna was now glad that wolfy gave her the bat.

" Pepper Flames! " von jumped to the side while firing off three fire balls creating powerful explosions making creeper recoil in pain and fired off a concentrated laser from his eyes that tried to home in on von but do to his quick thinking he found a nearby mirror and used it to deflect it back right at creepers eyes making him cry out in even more pain.

Seizing the oppertunity von jumped onto creepers left leg and dashed forward while his right leg began to become covered in flames picking up speed

" Flaming Rocket! " von then shot his knee right under creeper's chin and making him even more angry and before the young dragonoid could react the monster had grabbed him and began to crush him.

" your always a thorn in everyone's side aren't you? That's why no one likes you " " your wrong about that! " a voice called out catching creepers attention and saw it was star aiming her wand right at him

" Glow Worm Blast! " upon casting the spell blue glow worms were shot right to creepers right side instantly exploding on impact causing creeper to drop von who leaped over to the blonde mewian's side.

" i owe ya one but let's beat up this monster first " " you got it " star said readying her next spell and creeper slamming his right hand down at the duo who leapt to different directions

" Pepper Flames Bomb! " " Dagger Crystal Heart Attack! " once again von fired off three large fireballs that merged into an even larger fireball that blew up right in creepers face while star fired off dagger shaped hearts that hit his side.

Grunting in anger creeper fired off his laser eyes and tried his best to hit either star or von but it proved to be useless cause they just kept on dodging his attacks.

" Shooting Star Explosion! " star aimed her wand and fired off shooting stars blowing up on contact with creeper upon impact and afterwards dodged an incoming swipe from creepers arms while von used this to his advantage and used his breath attack landing a direct hit on its back.

As for Marco he was surprisingly doing well agaisnt the skeleton horde with Wolfy and Janna along side him.

" star hit him with something big! " von said as he drew out a black kattana from his back and the blonde knew just what would work and jumped right into creepers face

" Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast! " upon casting the spell a large explosion of flames and butterflys that did a number of damage agaisnt the monster and just before creeper could contiue his eyes widened with the "oh shit" look.

Energy began to surround von as he held the weapon left sideways " Dragon Strike! " the spell was cast sending a large dragon roaring at creeper creating a large blast. After Von delivered that attack right in creepers chest making a large hole appeared followed by glowing cracks began to appear all over his body and afterwards he blew up creating a blinding light.

After blinking for a few seconds everyone just realized that they were back in the real world with creeper going into the same portal that came out of " you outsmarted your own fear once again no matter cause you'll have more then just me to worry about ".

Once the portal closed both star and marco ran over to von who was looking at his sword before putting back inside of his back much to their confusion but shook it off.

" that was awsome! " wolfy cried out " let's go again " " no! " everyone cried out except for janna who just shruged her shoulders " eh, it was pretty cool ".

" what did you do back there?! That spell was cool! " star asked with her usual excited look

" eh, just something that I rarely use " von said before going to the house towards the kitchen

" what are you all standing there for? Who wants sliders and nacho's?! " "'I do! "

 **Von's Journal Entry 6**

 **That was one hell of a fight I mean I thought creeper was dead so long but it just goes to show that shit happens.**

 **But at least Wolfy is here and he best part is we get hang out as much as we want. Plus I can already tell that he's defiantly interested in janna so that'll be the day.**

 **Although something doesn't make sense, what did creeper mean by you'll have more to worry about other then him? The only thing I can think of is that more of our old foes will be coming back...but is he...no that's impossible.**

* * *

location: The Prision Dimension sector 15.

Currently the most fortified Prision in the universe was reduced to shame and walking through the hallways was a figure that was walking alongside with their leader Moria.

Moria stood at the total of 18 feet tall with very distinct devil like features such as two horns sticking out of the sides of his head along with the teeth & ears being pointed. His skin was pale blue matching his lips, spikey red hair, solid white eyes with a pointed chin matching his pyshiqe that barely had any muscle just more thin instead. He wore a black coat that came with a pair of long gloves matching in color with his pants and boots that had buckles on them.

As he was making his way a gaurd came charging at him but before he knew what hit him a large hand made out of shadows smacked him away like a fly

" Gishishi, has been a while since I've actually needed to use my power " Moria said to himself before his attention diverted to absolon as he kept walking.

" have they been transported absolon? " " yes master the target prisoners have all been found all except this one " the fallen god raised an eyebrow in confusion " and what would make this one so special? ".

" that I can awnser master moria " Vulgrim began as he went through a file " this one is a powerful being to contend with but just like you he hates Von Urgost " a devilish grin formed across the fallen's lips.

" really. Gishishishi, this will be more promising indeed " he exclaimed before they stopped infront of a fortified cell that had five different doors keeping who ever was behind it inside.

With one swipe of his hands moria instantly opened the cell with the shadows. Inside the prisoner reviealed himself to a male well fit standing at least with a green V crest covering its head that was attached to a set of wings behind its back. As for the rest of its look the prisoner was a blue orofice like mouth, bright green with a black spotted pattern wearing only a white vest and gray shorts with a scorpion like tail sticking out of the back.

" why are you here? " the prisoner asked opening its pink eyes that had small reptilian like slits making the fallen god snicker in amusement

" I had come to gather a new army. But I can make use of you, as well " " such as? " " the one being in the universe that we both hate the most " " Von Urgost " the prisioner exclaimed with such hate in his tone.

" so how bout it Venomanga? Do you wish to help participate in this quest for revenge? " Moria asked offering his hand out and after a second of thinking Venomanga took it.

Now outside vulgrim cutted a portal open and entered it followed by absolon and their new ally venomanga while Moria took one last look at the Prision and raised his hand into the air

" this will be a little taste of what's to come " after he said that he crushed his hand into a fist and before long the whole entire building was sucked inside pitch darkness leaving a giant hole in its place.

Now satisfied with his work the fallen god slowly walked into the portal " I wonder how you'll come out on top of this one Von? Gishishishishishishishi! " the portal now closes with his evil laugh still echoing.

 **To be continued**

 **So did any of you figure the refrence out yet? If you give it fine it's freakin Scarecrow from Batman Arkum Aslyum that's the refrence of Creeper.**

 **As for the rest of this chapter please tell me what you think like for example Moria is creating an army out of some of Von's old enemys so that means there will be fights in the future.**

 **Well I'm done for this one so until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	6. Chapter 6 Thanksgivng Drama

**okay first off yes this is a thanksgiving special and if this is up later on then to bad cause I haven't been able to do this for 2 reasons 1. Pokemon moon and dragon age inquisition 2. My old mans being a pain in the ass so there's your awsners.**

 **Now before we begin I just wanna be clear that this will have a lot of drama in it and it'll show a little bit more about von and this'll kind of be quick as well.**

 **Also yes I do realize thanksgiving already passed but noting wrong with doing it on the last day of the month is there?**

 **( I don't own star vs the forces of evil nor refrences I use just only own my ocs )**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Thanksgiving Truth**

* * *

 **Von's journal entry 7**

 **Well this is it my actually very first thanksgiving so I'm really excited mainly becuase that kind of holiday back home is really weird but their dragons though.**

 **However I got bad feeling in my gut right now and I'm not so sure it will be good so let's see how this plays out.**

* * *

Inside star's room Von was getting dressed while singing a song he just made up " I love thanksgiving, you get to eat banna pudding, ham, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole woth gravy and the freakin Turkey! " once he was done Von was now wearing a plane oak green shirt with his log black skinny jeans while at the same time star walked in wearing her rainbow dress.

" Wow von your happy " he turned to face her " yeah I am, because I'm actually having my very first thanksgiving " " wait? This is your first? " marco questioned poking his head inside and joining the conversation.

" I did just say that " von replied " what kind of holidays do dragonoids have? " " ehhh, it's okay but usually around this time it's survival of the fittest cause you know there mostly dragons ".

Once Von explained his mirror began to ring " incoming call " the mirror spoke with von relying " accept call " when von said that the caller turned out to be none other then Lord Pendrago much to von's surprise.

" Pops? What brings you to call me here? " the young dragonoid asked his father approaching the mirror

" Well I came to inform you that your cousin Viloet will be joining in on your first thanksgiving " von paused for a minute before speaking in a non happy tone " what?! No! I hate her! Why does she have to come here?! And at earth of all places?! "

" I'm sorry but violet will be- " Pendrago was then cutoff by von who had his eyes narrowed down " boo, violet, boo ".

" Von that is not helping violet is- " " boo, violet, boo " " stop acting like a child. Like it or not violet will- " " boo, violet, boo, go somewhere else like the Orc dimension or Fresno ".

" Are you finished? " von nodded his head and motioned his father to continue " good now violet- " " boooo! ".

{Linebreak}

Von was now decorating the living room with the help of star and his mystery cat Chesar while Marco and his parents were working on dinner.

" Hey chesar? You know how long I've looked forward to this right? " " well of course it's obvious " the cat awnsered painting leaves that fall off the tree on the wall.

" Well that's how much I hate my cousin violet! She thinks she's better then everyoneelse just because of her looks, fine clothing and everything else she gets from her parents allowance ".

" Aw come on von she can't be that bad " star said trying to lighten up his mood " please don't star I'm just trying not to think about her and when she does arrive I'm gonna ignore her until thanksgiving dinner "

All of the sudden a red portal opened and out came a female dragon that stood about five foot seven with purple eyes with a red and white scale pattern.

" Hello is it alright that I come in? Alrighty then " the female said without a care in the world and entered the living room looking around the surroundings " and I thought that earth was more trashyer from what I heard " the dragon said before taking notice of von.

" Ah, hey Dirtwad " the female dragonoid greeted von making him clench his right fist.

" Bitch... "' von muttered to himself as he went up to the stairs " could you hold on for a second? " star asked with violet nodding. " Thank you. Von! " she ran up the stairs after him but before she knew it he was inside his brief case.

" Von? What's the matter? " as soon as star asked that question he popped his head out " I'll tell you what the matter it's Violet I'm not coming down until thanksgiving dinner and as for me I'm trying to calm myself ".

" But why? I mean she is your cousin " he shook his head " look I don't and have never gotten along with the rest of my family for very personal reasons. But I can only say this don't trust her cause she's a manipulative person " von said before going back into the briefcase leaving the young mewian girl confused as she went back down.

" No way you do your version of karate!? " star heard marco taking to on the couch " it's called Massuma and for a normal being it would break one or two bones on each lesson so I wouldn't " she smiling before turning her attention to the kitchen.

" Mmmmm! Something smells fantastic " the young dragonoid complemented sniffing away the turkey and the ham

" Well your luck cause you'll be able have all of this tommorow Viloet " ms diaz said " wonderful. Even for humans they sure do cook good. "

" Did you say something? "

" nope I'm okay " violet replied awnsering to marco's mother as the boy and blonde friend were sitting on the couch with von glaring down at his cousin and shook his head in disappointment and dashed off back to stars room and fell asleep on his mattress while chesar shook his head before disappearing.

So throughout the rest of the day star and marco played with violet all day eating movies playing video games etc pretty much what everyone else does.

Laughing at a joke violet told earlier star went up to her room and paused once she entered " ah, man that was funny. Heheh...huh? " she then noticed von fast asleep and after a pause she went over and used her wand to make a whole plate full of bacon and hovered it over his nose.

After three sniffs he opened his eyes " no fair using bacon to wake me up " von whined as he began to eat the little treats making star laugh a little " so this is where you've been all day? "

" Yep, " the dragonoid answered with a mouth full of food.

" Von why don't you try and get along with violet? " star inquired

" Believe me I did one time but after that no " he said getting up and breathed in his hand and smelled his breath " yuck " he said before he started chewing on some breath mints and put some spray on himslelf.

" By the way did you or marco tell either Mr or Ms Diaz about inviting Wolfy and Janna over for thanksgiving dinner? " " oh yeah there okay with it and they said that they love having guests " " cool " von said before getting up and brining out his mirror

" What are you doing? " " calling Wolfy " von answered to her before he looked to the mirror and pressed the button on the side.

" Wolfy? Wolfy you there? " von asked before the werewolf appeared infront of the screen wearing a green t shirt with a white full moon on the front matching his blackish grey fur perfectly.

" Oh heya Von what's up? In just waiting for Janna to get ready but it's more like waiting for her to get out of the shower. Wait! What'd you do now? "

" Nothing yet but Violet's here " " hell no! " the wolf exclaimed while putting his paw against his face.

" I'm not joking " von said seriously.

" Man but why here and at earth of all places? ". " I don't know I'm just calling you give us a heads up ".

" Good thing you did, but this time I hope she'll just shut up " " doubt it ".

Later everyone was now in there seats with all sorts of delicious delicacies such as mashed potatoes & gravy, green bean casserole, ham, and the sweetened turkey along with banna pudding witch was Von's favorite cause he's had it before. Very recently both wolfy and janna arrived and the werewolf told her of what would happen just so she wouldn't be surprised but so far it was looking okay.

As they were eating von was doing everything he could to avoid eye contact with violet and just focused on eating the food on his plate such as the turkey and stuff along with the ham.

" mmmmmm! " wolfy exclaimed licking his lips that were soaked in gravy from the mashed potatoes " mr and ms Diaz this is excellent! Way better then hunting to go have dinner. " "

" Yeah totally " janna added enjoying green bean casserole and corn.

" Why thank you I'm glad to hear some ones enjoying themselves. So Von how many members do you have in your family if I may ask? " angie asked.

" About twenty five, our bloodline is made out of five clans that make up the twenty five in total with the fifth having the most while she's in the second and I'm in the first. why do you ask? "

" Oh nothing I was just curious " angie said before marco spoke up " wow twenty five and your part of that? How come you never mention stuff about your family? "

" That's cause the dirt blood knows his place, hehe " violet said as von kind of chocked on his milk but regained his composure.

" You know nobody didn't need your awnser. Star pass the cranberry sauce " this got the female dragonoid interested and pressed on.

" Oh just like we needed your presence? Huh? " " ha! The same could be said about you " von retorted and everyone could sense the sheer tensions that were growing between the two.

" what the same about us nothing so could you be jelious? " " jelious of what exactly? " von asked with venom in his voice as everyone grew silent " who do you think? " " go ahead humor me ".

" Respect, the honor of carrying my family's legacy to its glory ".

Von then faked laugh really hard " oh please! I don't want a single thing you or your dam family wants! Heck I'd rather let a black hole swallow all of you up! And I know you got more to say then that! And while we're at it let's take a step outside! Now! Right freakin now! " von yelled as he stormed out of his seat with violet in tow going in the back yard.

" Uh shouldn't we stop them? " marco inquired with wolfy cutting in.

" Look everyone whatever happens don't interfere cause this has been going on for a long time now. But we'll get in if we need to " Wolfy exclaimed as everyone followed and watched was going on.

" now I got a question for you! Why are you even here in the first place to begin with?! " von cried out as the two began to circle one another showing that a fight was unavoidable.

" I simply wanted to see how our "so called future king is doing" " the female dragonoid said. " Well it was nice tell you had to show up! ".

" You see right there! Right there! It's no wonder why no one likes you at all and you don't care! ".

" I don't have to! " von retorted. " I'm not gonna be king! Especaily to the likes of people like you! "

Violet chuckled.

" Just as my father says- " von then cutted her off.

" who!? Uncle Darven? You tell his stupid ass if he's got something to say to me say it to my freakin face! ".

" Sometimes I even wonder why uncle pen puts up with you even after your filth of a mother died. "

Both Wolfy and Chesar looked to one another with their eyes widening knowing what was gonna happen was prepared to do what they need to do soon.

" What did you say? " von growled in anger.

" You heard me, if you weren't born our family name wouldn't have been tarnished ever since uncle fell for your filth of a mother you should know your own place right at feet." "

" You say another word about my mother I'm gonna blow your head off " " filthy dirt " violet whispered.

" Gahhh! That it! " von cried out attempting to attack her but both Wolfy and chesar interfered by holding him back. " You freakin take that back! " " oh what are you gonna do?! " " take that back! " von demanded as he began to grow more angeryer.

" NO! " that was the last straw cause von broke through wolfy and chesar and ramed violet who began to fight back by using her claws only for von to bite her left hand and use his tail to slap her away.

" That anyway to treat a girl?! You filth?! " she yelled out charging at him but ended up right under his left foot on her face right in the ground while tightly griping her arms and stomped down on her tail.

" Your no woman in my books! " von returned as he landed a hard blow against her snout and continued.

"...all you are is an ingnortant fool part of an ignorant family who sticks to the past. But you wanna know something else? Your not a worth a thing " he said before kicking the female dragonoid away and turned around walking back to the diaz's house.

" Come back here! " violet screamed out in rage but was blasted by a rainbow by star much to her annoyance " now the mewian strikes me? You got a lot of nerve! " she said before getting out her demensional scissors and cutting open a red portal.

" You'll be sorry! And plus everything I said about all of you was a lie! Your nothing but dirt! "

" go ahead! See if we care! " von retorted back " if your piece of shit family! Want me! Then come get me! When ever if it's the gods or you I don't back down. Plus if you wanna get to star you got to through me! But more correctly! I go through you! " the dragonoid.

" Oh we'll see! " violet said before entering the portal with von sighing and looked to everyone else avoiding eye contact " I'm sorry everyone I'm-I'll go excuse myself " von said before making his way up stairs to star's room leaving everyone dumbfounded.

* * *

Line break

After all of that had happened with the argument between Von and violet esculated into a fight it was silent at first but thanks to star it got a bit more brighter lighting up the mood. But for Von he felt guilty for putting Marco's family in the way of von's problems with violet and his family.

" Marco I'm so sorry, I ruiened your thanksgiving didn't i? " the young dragonoid said ashamed of himself.

von asked sitting on his mattress with marco, star, wolfy and janna in the room with him. " no it's alright von and you were right violet was bad news and not only that she lied to everyone " marco said trying to reassure him along with star who decided to help comfort her friend as well.

" It'll be alright, it's done and over with. But what did she mean by Dirt Blood? " star asked really confused by what violet meant earlier along with marco.

" A dirt blood is name used for a dragonoid who has the blood of another species in the universe " von answered.

" That's right " Wolfy chimed in and began to explain. " You see a lot of their old traditions involve superiority and seeing many being in the universe as inferior to their power especially looking down on human beings " " so it's like a race thing? " janna inquired.

" No, there's a lot stories and to many to choose from " the werewolf said.

" That's horrible " marco exclaimed in disbelief and was now confused by why Von was called a dirt blood but von quickly awnsered just to get it over with.

" It's disgusting. As for me the reason why I'm always treated like that is because my mother was infact a human being " hearing that was an uttershock as he continued. " The elders did not want him to marry her but he refused to listein and did so. Not all dragonoids share the same idea but there's only a small hand full that doesn't belive that nonsense." he paused letting this all sink in.

" Hell you wanna know why I usely get into fights with the police all of the time? Cause of Violet's family is bribing them to hurt me, so all along I've been defending myself and I get in trouble for protecting myself? That's messed up ".

Wolfy knew von for a while and ever since he told him and Cassidy the truth they weren't the same again cause they could not belive how much he had put up being home and where he was born. Because it was pratically like being forced out of your own home agaisnt your own will without a good reason to do so not even for his safety and each time this was hard watching him explaining it them.

" What do you think me now? " von asked with his head down and before he knew it everyone had gathered around and embraced him already giving his question an awnser as he shedder tears of utter disbelief with chesar smiling above.

( even after everything I'm happy you old freind so if you can never let go of what you still have ).

 **Von's Journal Entry 8**

 **Okay I think it's safe to say my very first thanksgiving isn't what I expected it to be with violet coming here and brining our family quarals along with it. First off I don't hit woman but sometimes...well that's the thing...its life but quite frankly I wouldn't do that again never in my life cause she knew how I feel about my mother and dissing her soul like that, I had my braking point and she broke it.**

 **But right now Violet's folks might be making their way here sooner or later but a lot of my family don't agree with Violet's so at least it's good to hear that there are still good people even back home.**

 **You know mom...I'm thankful for the love that you gave me and for being there with me when the times were harsh and even though your not here I know your watching. But the my biggest thanks would have to the friends that I've always been searching for cause I think I don't even know what I'd do without them.**

 **Even if star never remeber's me at least we'll be able to make new ones that much I know and now I'm gonna go to sleep and look over dad for me tonight cause he'll need it.**

 **P.s I'm curious to know why star attacked violet so I'll have to find that one out later when i get the chance.**

 **To be contiued**

 **So does this make since to all of you now? Hearing more about the dragonoids old culture fits the reason why Von hates his own home but this only showe about half of his reason and story so you'll understand when the time comes.**

 **Also yes I don't hit woman but if they try to kill me or something else that's related to that I won't hold back just make this clear okay?**

 **Next time**

 **Von**

" oh no,no,no, this ain't good I gotta stay away from girls "

Star " I think somethings wrong with von " deep growling in the background before it shows both star and marco being chased by an actual dragon

 **Surpise! Bet you didn't expect Von to be part human didn't you? And all of that stuff it just goes to show how much people can take from other people before it comes to a breaking point and this snows what it's like and others that know what it's like.**

 **And this is defiantly not your average everyday star vs the forces of evil story huh?**

 **But since Decembers coming up I think I might do a Christmas chapter only itll have less family drama then thanksgiving. But I'll have to think about it**

Okay that's enough for right now so until next time

G King!

Out!


	7. Chapter 7 The Phase

**okay everyone here's the next chapter for Von vs Life and before we begin I like to thank all who have reviewed this so far such as BloodyDemon666, Coulou, Keyblade13 and most recently Catalyst56 who has a star vs the forces of evil story.**

 **Now before we begin have any of you ever seen Mewberity? Well let's just say Von is gonna go threw something like that called The Phase which will be the name of this chapter.**

 **Also yes I do realize that this chapter does seem shorter then the last few chapters but hey that's just how it goes.**

 **( I don't own star vs the forces of evil or any refrences that are based off of amines or tv shows just only my ocs and stuff that aren't in the actual show ).**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Phase**

* * *

 **Von's Journal entry 9#**

 ***sigh* we'll ever since the thanksgiving incedent the cats out of the bag now that they know I'm part human and how much I have to deal with back home but I didn't give them all the details like how my mom died.**

 **Only two days later I got a call from my old man scolding me for what happened and how he had to get the two other clans of my family to overrule the other two that wanted to punish me. But once he heard my expliantion he understood why I did it and was very upset and had a "chat" with Violet's dad.**

 **Anyways after all of that happened I can sort of tell from how marco's been acting meant he now knew how angry I can get when I get to a breaking point. As for Star she understands why I did it and told me after everything violet said about my mother star snapped at her cause I'm sure she can tell that I was close mom, very close.**

 **Lately I haven't been feeling well cause I've brown throwing up...oh god...got to go.**

* * *

Right now it was about four in the morning on a Thursday and in about an hour from now everyone would start getting up for school. But for Von he imediatlely dashed right to the bathroom kicking the door shut. Both star and marco in their pajama's took notice and were literally hearing him vomiting.

" Von? Von? You okay? " marco asked knocking on the door and got a reply " *ulgh* yeah I'm o_*hurl* " they both winced hearing that cause it was real loud and after five more loud ones the toilet was flushed.

" oh god " von groaned pouring water down his mouth and swallowed and opened the door " hey morning guys " von greeted and noticed that they had the "holy crap" looks with their eyes being really wide in shock.

Von then broke the silence " what? " " uh... " star began but couldn't finish so instead marco said it " you might wanna look in the mirror " the dragonoid raised an eyebrow and did and when he did he saw that his skin was pale white.

" ha, look like a flaming marshmallow... a minute " he paused before pulling his finger and much to his surpise the skin came off revealing a orange scaly one

" whoa! Are you shedding your skin? " " yeah, but that means... " his eyes widened " no, no, no, no, no! This ain't good! " he exclaimed before taking off his shirt but not his lower drawers cause star war there. Very shortly he saw that it was true his whole body was pale white meaning he was gonna shed his skin just like a snake would much to the other teens surprise.

" so how does it work? " star asked complelty confused by what was happening and didn't know how shedding skin works so marco explained but asked her a question " you didn't pay attention in biology didn't you? " " no ".

" snakes once in while shed their old skin showing that they get older and grow more larger " all of the sudden star had her signature look " that means Von is gonna look more cool~ ".

" hey, that's different snakes are like long cousins and all that but no this is freakin serious! I'm going through "The Phase" and it is gonna get a little more wild around here ".

Marco now just got his uneasy feeling " okay by a little wild, do you mean like typical Von weird or destruction? " " destruction " von quickly awnsered " what is it anyways? ".

" you see in my world dragonoids shed there skin three times in there lifetime through certain age witch we call the phase. In short terms its our version of pewberty only more dangerous ".

" oh no! And I thought star going through Mewberty was bad enough! " " hey! " " I'm trying to offend you "

" no,no,no I can't go anywhere and I got to stay to away from girls, you included star no offense " " none taken " she said as marco groaned in annoyance. " how long will this...go on? " " two days so I'm gonna be staying home and I'll see you guys later and I appologize if i try to kill you in anyway " von said before going back into the stars room to the upper stair case.

* * *

Line break

Both star and marco just arrived home with the blonde wearing her blue dress while marco was holding onto wha appeared to be left of his red hoodie that was ripped to shreds.

" you had to make a butterfly monster! " " sorry! But it was soooo boring! Infact I did everyone a favor " " yeah but turning your math test into a monster and having it rip up my favorite hoodie was part of your plan?! " " oh relax I'll fix it later " the blonde replied waving the brown haired teen off and ran up the stairs and before anyone could react marco heard her scream.

He quickly ran up the stairs and halted right in her room " star what's going on-ahhhhh! " marco screamed instantly upon what was right next to her bed. It was von or at least what used to be part of him cause he was flat as a pancake with his mouth expanded and his clothes flattened by it as well.

" he's dead! " the blonde screamed before marco went over there and checked it out for himself and his question was awnsered " don't worry it's just his old skin he ain't dead "

" phew. So did he shed his skin or what? " " yeah but the question is where's Von? " the brown haired teen asked before chesar appeared out of his smoke form and emerged on stars bed with his tail swaying in the air.

" I know where he is " the mystery cat said giving off his signature smile spooking the teen but regained his composure. " oh hey chesar " star greeted " so if you know where is he? ".

The cats tail pointed right to vons briefcase that appeared to have a note on it that marco picked up

" _if you value your lives please don't open this until it's done but if I got out please stop me"_ after reading it they both noticed the really,really big hole in the ceiling.

" how can we help him out? " marco asked before star got an idea and opened up her spell book and found who she was looking for her magic guide who was sleeping.

" hey Glossaryck? Can we get some help on something? " " huh? *yawn* what'd you now ? " the little being asked irritating star a little " nothing yet! Look Von is going through the phase so you think you could give us some advice? ".

" Von Urgost is here!? And living with you?... " he paused before contiuing " hmmm, oh right he's a dragonoid so all he needs to do is find his mate ".

An awkward silence filled the room before he contiued breaking it " look trust me it's confusing to me to but since he's part human his dragon side has taken hold of him and once he finds his mate he'll return to normal ".

" but won't von know? " star asked with the small being shrugging his shoulders " somehow I doubt it becuase this is a part of him that's never shown until now so it won't change him at all and you might wanna get going " he said before the book closed on its own and a loud roar was heard.

* * *

At the school people were screaming everywhere and running for there lives all except for Wolfy who kept on helping the students who were in trouble and dodged an incoming wave of fire.

As for where the fire originated from it was a massive red dragon with black patterns with glowing orange eyes and gave off a loud roar.

" man, I thought normal pewberty was bad but this? This is on a major level of worse " the werewolf said before contiuing to run avoiding von's gaze so he wouldn't attack. " also another question how the heck are these flames gonna be put out?! ".

Both star and marco arrived right on time but were surprised to see a dragon on the rampage

" okay seeing a dragon like that is so cool! But it's gonna be tricky " " you don't have tell me twice " marco said replying back to the mewnian's sentence before all he sudden von took flight before giving out another wave of fire.

" **Coton Candy Fire Extinguish Bomb!** " all of the sudden all nearby flames were instantly turned to cotton candy making the duo sigh in relief but quickly dashed inside before they ran into Wolfy.

" Guys! You seeing this shit?! It's freakin crazy! " " how job has this been going on? " marco asked " surprisingly only an hour but bow the heck are we gonna get Von to find his mate? " " okay, well what's he been doing so far? ".

They took a peek around the nearest corner and quickly avoided his gaze as Wolfy explained " well he's pretty much been checking out nearly almost every girl in the school but it looks like he ain't gonna leaving anytime soon cause he's looking for something here ".

All of the sudden it got very silent " wait? Why did it just get quiet? " marco asked with the trio looking around the corner and saw that von wasn't there and just when it seemed to be quiet it turned to hell.

All of the sudden Von's hear bursted right through the wall giving off a roar " scatter! " wolfy cried out and before long the now large dragonoid began to give chase by walking over the rooftops and attempted to actually grab them but they kept on avoiding them but it was really difficult doing so.

After about five minutes of chase both the young werewolf and brown haired teen were cornered with nowhere to go " by the way marco if we do die I just need to say this I'm the one that chewed up your kungfuu belt ".

" you what?! " " hey we're about to get killed by a dragon so yeah there I said it " he said not taking his off von who prepared to let loose another breath attack only he was hit by an energy attack that got his attention.

Once he turned to see where the source came from and turned out to be none other then star " don't hurt them Von! Snap out of it! " the red dragonoid snarled letting loose a feral deep growl as it slowly began to make is way to her. By the time she already closed her eyes accepting the enable and could literally feel the power coming from its loud roar.

However much to her surpise von didn't do anything he stood their locking his glowing red eyes with her blue eyes before it raised its right claw shwoing that he was gonna do something.

And something he did by von raising one of his claws and gently touching the middle of stars forehead much to her confusion but quickly knew what it meant but before she could say anything von began to become consumed with a bright energy before giving off another roar creating a bright explosion of light.

After the energy died down Von was back to his normal self much to their relief and displeasure cause von didn't have his clothes on so star used her wand to put some on him.

He now wore a black t shirt with a shooting star on the front and grey pants with two black gloves.

( wow, I didn't see that one coming ) Wolfy said to himself while marco was confused " his dragonside choose star so if von was a full blooded dragonoid she would his mate but since he ain't his just the other part of him that does " " so that kind of means she's sort of like his wife and he don't know it? ".

" bingo! But honestly it's complciated now later marco I'm gonna head back home with janna " once that was said Wolfy got on all fours and began his rush home while marco returned his attention back to von.

" ow! That freakin hurt " von muttered as he got up with both marco and star instantly running up to him " Von your back! " " hugs! " the dragonoid was a little surprised at first but then he just shrugged it off and returned the embrace.

All of the sudden they all felt something and before long two large red dragon like wings sprouted out of his back much Von's pleasure while star gave off the scream and look of excitement when she got her Mewberty wings.

" whoo hoo! Star, Marco look! I got my wings! " " does that mean that you can fly? " star asked as the young dragonoid grabbed both teens arms " let's find out " and then with a few flaps from his wings von bolted right up into the air much to their enjoyment before they all fell down into a tree.

" yep I'm gonna need some pratice " von said while spitting some leaves off his face that hit the screen turning it black.

 **Von's Journal entry 10#**

 **Okay the only thing I got to say about is that this has got be the most weird freakin weirdest day that I've ever had since I arrived on earth.**

 **The only thing that I'm worried about is how star feels after today cause I just don't wanna damage neither of our friendships cause I haven't seen her for many years so it's hard to say.**

 **But even so I still want to reconnect and if I'm lucky enough she'll begin to remeber cause it's pratically a waiting game. So fingers crossed for the good times ahead.**

 **To be continued**

 **Next chapters**

 **8\. New Buddy Rocko**

 **9\. Saint Maxwell's**

 **So how did you all like this chapter? I mean that's some crazy stuff going on there I mean star going threw Mewberty was one thing but I'd really hate to be near dragons when they hit puberty of you know what I mean.**

 **Now for Dragonoids they go through the phase once they reach the age of 18 which means Von is an early bloomer and since he is part human only the dragon side of him chooses the mate but it don't really effect him so whatever happens he don't know what happened at all it's just a completely different part of him.**

 **Also in the next chapter after a little bit of thinking I'm gonna go do the chapter that involves where Von gets a new pet and after that the male version of Saint Ollga's which is called Saint Maxwell's and we will finally see Cassidy again so to bloodydemon just be paitent he'll be back.**

 **Now as of right now I want to mainly divert all of my attention and efforts on this story so I can do possibly a Christmas special while at the same time doing a little bit of work on my Akame Ga Kill story Dark Watch Rising. But for The Outcast fans I'll see what I can do with another chapter when I can.**

 **Okay that's enough for right now so until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	8. Chapter 8 Rocko

**Okay everyone here's the next chapter of Von vs Life presented to you all by your main host the G King!**

 **Now this chapter right here will be a rather interesting one in my case because in the one Von will be getting a new pet and I'm sure your all curious to know what it is right? Well good cause your gonna find out!**

 **( I don't own Star vs the Forces of evil just the ocs and that's just about it )**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Rocko**

 **Von's Journal entry 12#**

 **Well it's good to hear that I didn't hurt anyone ever since going through "The Phase" and nearly destorying the school but even so I don't remeber much of anything that did happen.**

 **But on the bright side I finally got my wings so I can fly now sort of I still really need to get the hang of it.**

 **Also of of right now I'm gonna take a little time before asking star again if she still doesn't remeber me. So for right now I'm gonna try and take this slowly.**

Right about now Star, Marco and Von were in another dimension that resembled that of a large prehistoric jungle that crawled with various life forms resembling dinasaurs.

As for the clothes star was wearing it was her green dress while von wore the clothes that he wore upon arriving to earth that consisted of a

" hey von why are we here? " the brown haired teen asked as he ducked under a branch as he followed him and star " because if we want do an awsome history report we could actually get a living plant from here ".

" remind me why I let you pick our history report again? And why did it have to be dinosaurs?! " " because there awsome! " von replied pushing a branch aside and letting star through but forgot marco who got whacked with a branch right in the face knocking him down on his back.

" oww! " hearing that got both of their attention and went over to him " you okay? " star asked helping him up " no! I got hit by a branch right in the face! " he exclaimed holding his nose before von went up to him.

" move your hands " he said with the brown head doing as he said and saw blood starting to come out of his nose " yep it's bleeding, star give me paper towel or something ".

Line break

" ow! " " Marco shut up! Just stay still! Quit being such a baby " von said in a commanding tone like a parent would do to their child as he put the finishing touches on his nose to stop the bleeding.

" and...voila! " he said letting him getting up from the rock while star used her wand as a mirror for him to see that there was tissues being held up his nose by a piece of tape.

" now just don't pick your nose okay? " " I don't do that! " " geez dude relax I'm just playing around " the dragonoid said before he went over to the side of the River before all of the sudden he was now face to face with a giant crocodile who roared right at his face.

Just as star was preparing a spell von just got up and smacked it across the head making it cower back like a dog " bad predator! Bad predator! Now get out of here! You know better then that! " the large animal did not argue and dived back down in fear while von dusted his hands off.

" hoooooow did you that?! " marco asked in fear and in excitement " are kidding me? This place here is my stomping grounds I used to come her everyday when I was little playing with the wild life and showing the big boys who's boss! ".

" that's so cool " star said simply said " heh, I know " he said while touching an imaginary long mustache before marco kept on asking questions as they continued their search for the plant.

" so wait you spent most of your time in this place? " " yeah, I made freinds with a lot of the wild life here like that crocodile who keeps trying to eat me and through all of that I sort of found myself one with nature " he said before pausing as the trio came up upon what resembled to be a triceratops with features of a buffalo.

All of the sudden a very large trifallo that appeared to be the alpha male made its way through the herd and right over to von before giving off a loud yet friendly roar that von imitated returning it back. Then to more to both of marco and star's surprise von actually began to but heads with the alpha.

" haha! Nice try! But it'll take more then that! " von exclaimed before grabbing by the horns and thrown it over his shoulders before giving it a wet willie " you still ain't got nothing on me! " von said before patting it on the side and letting it go back to the rest of its herd.

" man that felt good... " von said as he began to stretch out his arms and noticed the expressions on their faces " what? He's also one of my friends, and that's normal to wrestle with them which is one of my pass time hobbies besides fighting monsters and drawing. Plus we're getting close ".

Five minutes later

After a brief search the three of them had finally found the prehistoric plant that star instantly putted in plant pot and filled up with the nearby soil

" okay guys now that we got it lets get out of here " but hair before von could bring out his dimensional scissors the ground started to shake and a large hole crumpled opened up behind him and feel in before it all went black.

About a few minutes later he groaned in pain opening his eyes and felt something wet and sticky on his body. Only a few seconds later he realized that he was soaked in a yellow substance that gave off a weird smell.

" yuck! " he said quickly jumping out and wipped off the goo

" Von! Von! Are you alright?! " he instantly regonzied that voice belonging to marco " hey! You hear me! " " yeah! You okay? " " never better! Plus I think I found walldoo ".

" don't go anywhere! We're on our way down! " " how can I go it ain't like I got nowhere else! Besides my terrible flying " he said gritting through his teeth before he heard something from behind him that sounded like a cackle.

Once he turned around von spotted a large looking brown egg and upon instant it began to hatch releasing a large reptile that gave off a light roar and was at least tall as a human man about five point six resembling a little baby zilla( look at the cover image that's what it looks like ).

The large lizard shook off its yolk and once it saw von it jumped right over him and began to look at him with intrist.

" whoa..easy let's not get to hasty..hey little fella? " the creature let out a groan before it tilted its head and confusion and began to sniff von before licking him on the cheek much to his displeasure.

Then all of the sudden a laser created a bright light scaring the newborn away by it digging and going under ground leaving von to sigh in relief as star and marco landed down thanks to her turning into an umbrella.

" you okay Von? " star asked witch he quickly awnsered and brought out his dimensional scissors " I'm fine, lets just get out of here " once that was said the portal leading back to earth opened and as it was closing the newborn reptile crawled out of its hole and went through heading to earth with the trio complelty unaware.

* * *

The next day at school the three of them managed to get an A+ for the plant they brought in including a skull that von found along the way and decided that he would show star & marco one of his collections.

" so? What'd do you think? " von asked as both teens began looking through five boxes holding some kick ass records.

" I can't believe you got this big of a collection " star said peeking through some of them and found one that interested her " what's this one? It's looks cooool " " let me see that " von said going over to her side and inspected it.

" wow...this is Crimson Glory here these guys are freakin awsome " " I'll say I mean von you got so many! I mean look at this..." marco began " Beetles, ACDC, Aerosmith, Led Zeplin and even Steve Miller but I've never heard of these guys ".

" give me the names " the dragonoid said with Marco begining to say the names.

" Meat Loaf, Billy Idol, The Black Crowes, Bob Dilan, Bob Seigar, Bob Marely, David Bowie, The Eagles, Jet Boy, CCR, L.A Guns, Lynard Skynard, REO Spewdwagon, Scorpions, Thin Lizzy and U2 " von then looked at him.

" so you have never heard or listeined to those bands? " " no.. " " that's so disappointing to hear ".

" wow this one looks really weird " star commented picking up a black record that showed a cartoonish mouth and lips with its toungue sticking out that von instantly smiled upon seeing and took it out of her hands.

" mmm, now this, this one is my favorite band of all time The Rolling Stones " " I've never heard of them either " " again disappointing " von said frowing away before he brought out a black dragon themed record player and brought it out.

" okay then your in for a treat, cause this knock you out of your socks " upon placing it on there the machine began to play away Honky Tonk Woman " oh yeah " the young dragonoid began to jam out along with star and marco.

As they began to dance contiue dancing along with his roommates the new born hatchling from earlier came out of the ground in the and was pratically entranced by the music playing and began to bob its head from side to side.

Afterwards it began to climb up the tower leading up to stars room and began to prance around to the music.

" oh look a weird looking dinasaur is in the room " marco said waving it off for about ten seconds before he realized that it was there and stopped the record making everyone stop and realize what was in the room.

" whoa! " star jumped in surpise and was about to blast it with her wand until von stopped her " hold on... " once that was said he held his hand for the hatchling to sniff and roared with delight before nudging itself against von.

" okay three things..." marco began " how'd that thing get here?! And why is acting like that?! But even more what is it? ".

" it's a dragoling " von awnsered as he petted the now said creature " you see in my world many dragonoids tame these wild beasts as pets, so in English their our version of dogs. Plus this one is just a baby but they get a lot bigger and I mean really big ".

" aww, it's so cute! " star said before she started to pet it as well much to its delight " also it's warm " star noted.

" but how'd did it get here? " marco inquired wanting to get back on track " if I had to guess he followed us through the portal but I think that he was following me ".

" why do you say that? " star asked " when I landed there was like this...gunk all over the place and I think that he imprinted on me just like a child does with its parent "

" *gasp* then that means your a papa! " star said all excitedly making von and marco sweat drop " well...I wouldn't put it that way but then again what's the difference? " von asked himself with star pondering on something.

" wait? Doesn't he already have a parent? " " *sigh* when landed I also think that I found the remains of what was supposed to be the one to raise this little guy " star then got a sad look " I guess that kind of makes him an orphan don't it? " " yeah, it's a shame " von agreed as he kept on petting the hatchling.

Then all of the sudden a bright light flashed into th sky opening a portal and out from it came what appeared to be somesort or crystal spider.

Von sighed in defeat before he looked down the tower " really? Now a monster shows up at all times?! " he asked before diving down with star and marco in tow while the dragoling watched from the sidelines.

Linebreak again...

The trio were now officially out of breath and had been fighting for at least two hours straight with the crystal spider that kept repairing itself each time it was destroyed much to their displeasure as they watched it rebuild itself

" oh come on! " marco whined before dropping on his knees " when will it end?! " " no kidding it's like a trick birthday candle you blow it out and it relights! This is total bull crap! " the dragonoid added and gave it a dose of his fire breath with star blasting it with her wand.

" okay this is getting so boring! " star complained and was about ready to tear her hair out do to the stress before all of the sudden the dragoling jumped from the tower and landed right on the spider.

" Wait what's it doing? " marco asked before it licked it's lips and literally began to eat the whole jeweled spider in one bite much to their shock as their jaws dropped while it licked it's lips satisfied before " *Bluuuuuuuurp!* " it belched up a large amount of green energy and tackled von giving him some "affection" like a dog would.

Now that everything calmed down and von got the dragoling off of him he was petting the dragoling making it pure in delight as it rubbed its head against his chest showing its affection.

" you know what...I know this might be all of the sudden and stuff but he saved our lives and the trouble so I'm keeping him " both star and marco exchanged glances before shrugging their shoulders.

" eh, why not? " marco said followed by star

" sooooo? what are you name him? " she asked in a fast tone.

" I think I'm gonna call him... " all of the sudden the reptile began to cough up something before it spat a little rock right in marco's face giving him an idea "...Rocko ".

The brown haired teen frowned " oh hahahaha, very funny name him after a rock that he spat on my face like anyone will laugh at that " marco exclaimed retortedly while star laughed a little before the very first time they heard a giggle come from chest before he broke down in laughter like an anime character rolling on the ground.

" hahahahahahahaha! " chesar then began to laugh kind of surpsing them all since he don't really show any kind of emotion so to them this was new " I get it! I'm sorry but I just got to laugh! Hahahahahahahaha! "

" geez... " von mumbled before he looked to his new pet and spoke up with an evil look " Rocko sick him " after seeing von pointed at chesar and began to chase him around

" now fair! " the cat cried out as he kept trying to get away much to the others amusement and bringing in another friend.

 **Von's journal entry# 13**

 **Well I guess this goes to show just how crazy and unpredictable life can be and what it can throw your way especially with the timing.**

 **You know what...it felt good to bring Rocko in and to give him a life and a chance to make friends so today it was indeed a very good day.**

 **P.s note be sure to buy at least two bags full of meat rocks every month cause he'll be hungry.**

* * *

 **Well? I did say that he was gonna get a pet didn't I? And yes if your all still wondering he's a Zilla hatchling I mean Rocko is the cover image and that's what he looks like.**

 **Plus it's now official von has a cat and a dog cause Rocko technicaly is dragonoids version of a dog.**

 **Also I do realize that this is another short chapter but hey I'm just going alon with my gut and that I'm in a rush to do one more chapter before the Christmas special comes up.**

 **Now for those who were confused by what happened you see Rocko species eat jewel stones along with meat meaning that they dine on rock and flesh, but if you think that's weird then to bad! Cause it always gets a little weird!**

 **Okay now to my reviewers**

 **Bloodydemon666**

 **Good to hear that you like it and yeah who wouldn't want wings cause I could freakin fly anywhere I wanted! Trust me it'll only keep getting more interesting. Plus I hope the ocs will help out. But hey in the next one you'll get to see but more like read Cassidy again so stay tuned my friend!**

 **Catalyst54**

 **Man...I can seriously see the expression from your face cause I can imagine it. But I'm glad that you did like it especially with The Phase from the previous chapter and it's great to hear that you like Von it means a lot to me. But I can only say this wait tell you see cas again cause it's gonna be epic!**

 **Now that's enough for me right now so until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**

 **Also Merry Christmas!**


	9. Chapter 9 Saint Maxwells

**Okay people! This is it! Once chapter I've been waiting to do for a while now witch is the male version of Saint Ollga's and finally I get to bring back Cassidy and yes the vampire.**

 **And also a shout out to his creator I hope you enjoy this**

 **( I don't own star vs the forces of evil nor any characters just only my ocs )**

* * *

 **Von's Journal entry #14**

 **its now been officially two whole months ever since I arrived on earth as a foreign exchange student at Echo creek and it's crazy how time goes on so fast.**

 **I've made new freinds and reunited with an old one who still don't remeber me and for once a place that I can call home with everyone not seeing me as a freak but seeing myself in who I really am despite all that happened.**

 **Like for example me going through "The Phase" , running into Creeper again, getting a new buddy. Then there's was the time my friend Cassidy O' Shea who broke out of Juvy so he could have one last moment of fun before being sent off Saint Maxwell's Reform School for Juvenile Delinquites.**

 **Speaking of Cas today is his birthday and he's gonna be at least 16 but to vampires count it's about sixteen hundred but over and all I just hope he can have a good birthday since me and Wolfy are gonna send him a little something.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Saint Maxwell's Refrom Shool for Juvinele Delinquites**

Curently both Von and Wolfy were standing infront of Stars mirror talking to Cassidy the first time in weeks ever since he got sent to Saint maxwell's.

Currently the young dragonoid hybrid was wearing his black shooting star shirt and grey jeens while Wolfy wore a white shirt over his grey fur that had a rainbow peace sign on the front and appeared to singing something.

" we just wanna wish ya happy! Happy! Birthday! Happy! Happy! Birthday! You wanna know why?! Cause are the Monster Squad we make the homies say HO and the girlies just wanna scream! Not only that but we got some sweets! " After saying that they both got a grin and brought out a large red cake with the letters saying happy birthday cassidy making the vampire cry out in excitement.

" oh man! That's my favorite! Bloody cherry cake! Thanks a lot guys! " wolfy waved it off " please it's only what we brotha's do for one another "

" but sorry I can't the one thing that sucks is a that you can't receive gifts here " Cassidy explained while wearing what appeared to be some cheap gentlemen buisness suit.

" dam it! And we had the whole day planned out. First we would play some virtual reality Borderlands, slapping the hell out of a zombie with fly swaters, hoolah hooping in a the ice kingdom, sliding down an arch sea serpents back and then partying all night long at Paupers Drop ".

" aw man dude that would sound awsome but I'm the one doing time here at Saint Maxwell's so forget about it " cassidy said before a door opened and his eyes narrowed down in irratation

" what the hell I do now? " he spoke up asking a gaurd that appeared to be a large minotaur " times up, and it's your turn " the beast said before attempted to pull him away only for cassidy to yell out

" The hell I am! ". Once that was said he began to beat the crap out of the gaurds before all of the sudden he was hit with a dart right in the neck before the call ended.

" dammit! " wolfy exclaimed in anger and pounded the wall his fist " this is bullshit right here Von! " " I know, the bastards are gonna try and turn him into a tight ass Dracula! Plus it ain't freakin fair! ".

" what's going on? " star asked entering the room wearing her blue dress followed by marco " Cassidy is most likely having the worst birthday ever " wolfy quickly spoke while marco just entered listening in on the conversation.

" so you know what, I say screw it! We get in there and bring him back! I don't care who the hell I have to beat up " von said with determination with marco speaking up

" okay so we're doing another breakout? " " yeah " star quickly awnsered before casting her Radiant Shadow Transform spell now in her dress that she wore when they attempted to break out pony head.

Upon seeing this von cleared his throat before speaking up with Wolfy noticing something ( either I'm going crazy or is Von blushing? ).

" okay first off I love that outfit and black is defiantly your color. but your gonna need to look more like a guy to blend in cause your gonna sneak in with Wolfy while me and marco go look cas ".

" okay cool but luckily for you guys I have seen every single prision escape movie made, we only need three things, patience, brains and last but not least the good old Bobby pin ".

" Marco you do realize that this is gonna be way worse then Ollga's right? " von asked the brown teen " yeah, what's to worry there? " " a lot of things... " von began listing.

" ...gaurd wolves, giant serpents, and Minotaur gaurds plus if we wanna escape from there we need to start a freakin riot ".

Line break

the screen now shows a large boiling wasteland and before long a red portal opens with Von wearing his clothes with crazy looking mask covering right side of his face.

For Marco he was wearing a black hoodie covered in spikes while Wolfy wore a simple white t shirt with three claw marks on the front.

" okay, is everyone here? " von asked with star now waking through " now we are " wolfy said as they all looked at stars outfit. It still resembled that of what she wore earlier except she got rid of the skirt and replaced it with black jeens and wore a dark purple jacket while replacing her heart shaped cheek marks with skulls.

" how do I look? " she asked " awsome " von said giving her a thumbs up before marco took notice of the giant volcano in the background " whoa! That thing is huge! ".

" yeah it's big " wolfy added before they saw an armored carriage go through a portal and right infront of a giant castle that was just underneath the volcanos reach.

" ah, perfect new arrivals marco your with me. Star you go with Wolfy and take this map it'll help you find all of the secret passages " von said before giving the map to wolfy who went over to hidden hole near the wall with star mouthing " good luck " with von giving a thumbs up

" alright come on, let's get this over with and stick with me ".

Once that was said they rushed behind the armored carage and joined in the line as some sort of dwarf wearing a red suit with two minotaurs standing by him.

" good, good, the new arrivals have arrived " he spoke in an Irish accent as he continued " welcome, to Saint Maxwell's reform school for Juvenile Delinquites here you lads either get your indivual sucked out of ya or you take a...uh?...dam...you know what let's just call it the other bloody thing. Now let's go Sir Maxwell himself is ancious ".

Once he said that they all entered through the gate with marco whispering to von " you weren't kidding this place is locked down tight " " just act natrual okay and don't blow out cover ".

* * *

Meanwhile with Wolfy and Star they made their way inside and dodged a few incoming minotaur gaurds.

" wow, I still wonder how von destroyed this place " wolfy whispered just enough for star to hear " wait a minute, your saying Von's been here before? But he also destroyed it? " she asked in shock.

" yeah, you see about three years ago the court sent him here for anger management and in an attempt to drain away his indivuality but instead he started a riot and destroyed the previous area but it looks like they rebuilded it hear instead ".

" wow, Von is just literally a ticking time bomb isn't he? " she asked kind now starting to compare him to tom before wolfie spoke up

" sure he's like that but, to be honest he wasn't always like this, you see when he first met me and cas he mentioned you " " huh? Why me? "

" well according to him you were his best friend but more like the only one he had before one day you just stopped visiting him for some reason. But look I don't know what happened but since then he's been miserable. Also if this is true do you really not remeber him at all? ".

" I...I honestly don't...all I know is that ever since he arrived to earth he asked me if I did and he looked kind of sad " a silence fell upon them before the teenage werewolf broke it

" okay we'll talk more about it later ".

* * *

Now back with Von and marco the two of them had succesfuly made thier way inside and right now the new arrivals were getting introductions from the head master Sir Maxwell himself.

The man appeared to be about in his late fourtys with brown hair and a long curly mustache and beard wearing a fancy black tuxedo with cross like marks on his sleeves, black pants and polished black boots.

As he walked his boots kept making a loud stomping noise as he went up to the crowd of the newbies and inspected them before he spoke up.

" new arrivals, I welcome you all to my school. Now each one of you were brought here a for a reason... " he paused infront of cyclops "...to distracted " then poked a chubby bear "..to fat... " and now finally wild looking child and shooted him with a dart knocking him out "...to wild ".

As he was talking a weird looking cat dude took out a pair of dimensional scissors that Maxwell took out of his hands " also don't bother with these there useless and if you all divert your attention to the window outside " they did so and saw an unusual blueglowing monster that had the appearnce of a giant lobster.

" my Dimensional Glower stops any means of escape so I know you all have dimensional scissors that you smuggled " all of the new arrivals sighed in defeat as they dropped their dimensional scissors all excluding von and marco.

" now as royal air to your thrones you have no right to be an indivual so one way or another you will become a perfect gentlemen " he exclaimed before leaving them before the dwarf spoke up

" alright lads let's move it ".

As they made thier way through von grabbed a chair and looked to marco " ever seen the boondocks? " " no " " this works every time " Von said before throwing the chair in the air getting everyone's attention

" I'm Angry! " one of the new arrivals cried out before they all started to get into a fist fight making the minotaur gaurds try to break it up giving both von and marco the chance to escape.

" wow this place sure does have luxury " marco commented whispering as they made their way through the hallways while Von looked into the cells for his friend " oh sure, like anyone would actually want to be here " he mumbled before he looked into the last cell.

" there he is! " von said pointing to the male vampire who was looking out of the balcony " okay now let's get in there " Von said before he actually used his tail to pick the lock much to the brown haired teens surprise.

" what? Old trick " von said before he entered while Marco closed the door behind him " hey! Hey Cassidy! It's me von " the vampire turned around and wore close that resembled that of the old Dracula himself and had the appearance as well.

" good evening.. " he spoke in a Transylvanian ascent " ...thank you for joining me on this lovely night " " that's not the vampire I know and love " Von said horrified by this sight infront of him with Marco speaking up.

" let me try, hey cas? Are you ready to party? " " such vulgar things aren't a gentlemen's duty nor is my name Cas it is Cassidy O' Shea the second "

" he never mentions the last part of his name! " von exclaimed before going up to the vampire and began to slap him " come on Cassidy! Snap out of it! " the young dragon oil said as he continued to slap him and stopped.

" I say sir that's rude. would you care for some biscuits? " " gah! " von exclaimed before punching a wall making a huge dent in it " this is what they do to people! This is bull crap! ".

" we'll figure something out " Marco said before he moved a coat hanger and out it right in front of the balcony where Cassidy stood and used the bed sheets to wrap around it and used what appeared to be a skull.

" oh, I get it " " yeah, I've been through this before " " yeah that's smart hopefully that'll buy some time " Von said before he tied a piece of cloth around his mouth.

" how's it look? " Von asked " the coast is clear lets go " once that was said they exited out of the room only to bump into a Minotaur gaurd who snorted " going somewhere? " he asked before vons spoke up.

" uh...yeah, hi we were just looking for the bathroom " " hehe, nice try lets go " " hmmm " von paused before taking out a donut.

" okay now try to guess what I am now " Von said before he ate the dounut and ate before puffing out his cheeks and slammed them spitting residue all over its face.

" I'm a zit...get it? " " why you! " the gaurd growled while Von perked up his eyebrows twice and head butted him right in the face before he grabbed the duo and headed down the nearest hallway and saw hundreds of dudes being brainwashed and forced to wear uncomfortable clothing.

" dude, this creepiest, freakiest thing I've ever seen " Von said before they entered the room and saw multiple minotaur gaurds entering the room and then von spoke up " hey! I'm alright! We're all alright! Come on! I'm alright! We're all alright! "

" I'm alright! We're all alright! " the cyclops prince from earlier cried out tearing off the tight shirt he was wearing before all of the rest of the dudes all started to chant

" I'm alright! We're all alright! I'm alright! We're all alright! " they cried out before that started an uprising giving them both the chance to slip

" let's move! " Von said with Marco running along side him and heard Cassidy laugh a little " hehe, that was awsome " " he's enjoying himself and laughing at an authority figure that means the real Cassidy is still in there! "

" aw sweet you found him! " wolfy's voice speaks heard and both of them looked to see star and the werewolf himself and stopped.

" okay we found him now what? " star asked " we need to take down the Dimensional Glower cause that's the only way out and we need to get the other juvy brothers along with us "

" so the plans simple we start a riot and take down a monster and once we're done we can go home " wolfy said with Von nodding and continued to make their way through.

* * *

" I'm sorry care to repeat that? " saint maxwell asked looking out through the window in his office and turned to the dwarf " there's a an uprising in my school? " " y-yes "

" I see. Put Saint Maxwell's on full lock down and I will be leading the hunt myself "

* * *

Back with the group they had managed to get away from the guards but they all found themselves inside of a strange looking room

" where are we now? " wolfy asked " I have no idea " Von awnsered before they all heard a loud growl and a bright light slowly approaching them

" guys get going I'll take care of the Glower! " " no Von! " star protested but wolfy grabbed her hand " we got no time come on! " once they were gone Von began to whisper some short of chant and began to breath out some sort of light fire and before long the whole room was decorated with large burning symbols and caught up with the group and felt a sharp pain in his back and found them heading down the laundry shoot.

" guys go! Go! Go! " Von said before he grabbed stars hand and jumped down while the glower entered the room but before he could do anything he was consumed in a giant explosion.

Once they were all down the shoot landed on a huge oil of dirty clothes with Marco landing on wolfy and cassidy got buried under the clothes.

Star was currently trying to Reagan her composure to remember what happened and blushed red as a tomatoe seeing that Von was laying on top of her before he's quickly pushed him off.

But it was then she gasped seeing blood on her hands and realized who it belonged to " Von! " she quickly rushed to hie side and saw a small pool of blood forming underneath him.

" guys! Get over quick! Von's hurt! " wolfy and marco rushed over to her side " come, help me turn him over! " once wolfy said that the three of them turned him over and saw what the problem was.

Sticking out of his back were three spikes that we're glowing " the Glower must have landed a hit on " wolfy exclaimed before he took of his shirt and put it around one of the spikes.

" okay...Von hold on we're gonna pull them out, so you might wanna " " I know... " Von said before biting on the collar of his shirt " do it! " he said with star holding his hand for support while Marco kept a tight hold on wolfy's shirt.

The werewolf paused before he slowly began to pull it out of the dragonoid's back who grunted in pain as the pain continued with the first one out of him and then paused before grabbing a rag to stop the bleeding.

" that's one " wolfy said and dropped the blood cheery cake that got Cassidy's attention popping out of the dirty pile of clothes while wolfy pulled out the the second spike with Von continuing to put up with the pain.

" last one Von just hold on " wolfy said while putting a second rag on his back and before anything could happen a random hand pulled it out instantly.

" Yeeeeeooooooowwww! " Von cried out in pain while gripping stars hand tightly and spoke up catching his breath " what the hell?! " he asked " your welcome " Cassidy spoke up catching them all by surprise.

" Cassidy? Are my vampire brotha now? " wolfy asked " the one and only! " the vampire said before eating the rest of the cherry blood cake while star used her wand to stitch up the wounds and wrapped him up in bandages.

" glad to have you back dude " von said as he was helped up with his two monster friends while Marco opened up the door and letted them through the main hallway were all the cells were.

" I'm alright! We're all alright! I'm alright! We're all alright! " the prisoners said speaking their rebellious words surprising cassidy

" dude! I can't believe you got the fellas in here to rebel! They are so into this " " yeah you really started something " wolfy added as Von spoke up " my works not done yet " he said and stood on his own toughing out the pain.

" my fellow Juvenile Brothers! They want us to change to benefit our bloodlines! So I say we shove it up thiers! " they all cheered in agreement " now all of you follow me! ".

" hey? You and your wife having plans? " " eh hard to say " two Minotaur guards said gaurding the front gate and before long three giant monsters burst out with the the rest of the juveniles beating lead by von who began a full on brawl with the guards giving the group an open opertunity.

" okay guys now that we got the escape plan done let's get out of here " marco said while cassidy stopped and von turned to him " what's wrong? " " *sigh* I can't leave the place I've got to serve my time ".

" are you sure? " wolfy asked as he contiued " it's your birthday " " I know it is but dudes! Check this place out! Paupers Drop ain't got nothing compared to this! " the vampire said motioning his hand to all of the juvys that were staying just dancing away while beating the crap out of the gaurds.

" but...before you guys go. Von, Wolfy would you please do a performance with me? As my birthday wish? " both von and wolfy looked at him " your serious? " Von asked starcasticaly with the vampire awnsering " heck yeah! We're gonna be here for a little while so at least let's give them a show ".

" come on...please? " " yeah von it's his birthday " wofly added while growling the in defeat " okay fine! But star can you make a stage for us and give us some mikes? ".

Star only grinned away before doing so while the trio got on the stage and began to play away the show " I hate you both so much, " Von muttered.

(von doing the intro)

 **" You are now about to witness the strength of Juvenile Delinquents "**

instruments begin to play as everyone's attention was drawn to the stage with instruments playing in the background.

(Verse:1 Wolfy )

 **Straight outta the Universe, its the crazy mutt Wolfy. From the stupid-ass dog pack wit a attitude. When I'm called off, I gotta sawed-off. Kick knowledge and bodies are hauled off.**

 **You too boy if you get with me. The police are gonna have to come and get me. Off yo back, that I'm going out. For the sucka dumb brothas that's showing out. Some start to mumble, they wanna rumble.**

 **Mix em and cook em up like a juicy piece of steak. Going off on everybody like that, with the bass that's droppin' in your face. So give it up smooth,**

 **ain't no telling when I'm down for a jack move. Here's an old saying from my old man..."what the hell is wrong with you boy?!". also my friend what's that sound? (Thunder).**

 **Now you know that I'm about to act a fool, me you can go toe to toe, no maybe. I'm knocking suckas out of the box, daily. Weekly, monthly and yearly until all of the dam worlds can see.**

 **That I'm down to the count,boy you can't step on me! So when I'm prowling through the neiborhood you better watch your back cause Wolfy will freaking track you down!**

 **But now I'll say it again my friends, I'm coming straight outta the Universe!**

( Von )

 **hey Cas**

( Cassidy )

 **yeah**

( Von )

 **Tell em where you from**

( Verse. 2 Cassidy )

 **Straight outta the Universe, a brotha with his finger on the trigger. More punks I take out my thirst gets satisfied.**

 **I'm a ruthless monster and you know this! But the suckas in the public won't show this. But I don't really care cause it's just me, if the not from the records, from jacking my flow and when illegally armed it's called packing.**

 **Knock a fool out for a sec, I find somebody talkin' trash and put me in check, so if you're at a show in the front row, I'mma call you a sucks if you don't go with the flow.**

 **You'll probably get mad like a punk is supposed to do, but that shows me, your composed to a crazy younger brotha from the streets. My attitudes legit cause I'm ready to hit. Cassidy controls the automatic for any poor in my that starts it up.**

 **Now every time I pull the sword from the shelf the security is maximum and that's a law.**

 **My name is long so just spell it C-A-S spells cas but there ain't nothing wrong. The definition is clear I'm blood thirsty monster and right now your the witness of a killing and once you get the scope you know your through.**

 **But no hard feelings a brotha like me is on way**

 **Straight outta the Universe!**

(both Wolfy and Cassidy)

 **Von's his name and the dragon is coming your way**

( Final verse Von )

 **Straight outta of the Universe is a fellow brother that takes it easy, minding his own business while raising hell for a living and if I ever get caught I bust my way on through.**

 **See I don't really care, that's the problem, when I see the police, I don't dodge him, I lay low, creep a while and when I see the punk pass I put on a smile.**

 **To me it's funny, the attitude showing from all them sucka's driving looking for the one they call Von. but here's a news flash they never gonna seize me cause they feel the heat coming from my yell.**

 **Now what about the girl that got shot?**

( angels crying )

 **Simple, the best dam girl that I've ever seen, so listen up, this is my life and if you ever mess with me you'll be crying back to your mother, yeah!**

 **Straight outta the Universe!**

( Von )

 **And that's the way the universe goes my friends**

Once the trio were done all of their fellow juvy brothers went wild while still beating the crap out of the Minotaur guards while both star and marco ran up to the trio

" you guys that was sooooo awsooome! " star exclaimed " yeah I have to admit that was pretty cool " wofly chuckled " yeah, we are pretty awsome ".

Both Von and wolfy turned to their friend and gave him a goodbye hug with star adding into it before she used her dimensional scissors and opened a portal before waving him goodbye before he grinned away and turned into a bat while enjoying the rest of the show.

* * *

Back at earth Von just got into his Pj's and slumped slowly down on his mattress wincing a little from the pain " you okay? " he turned to see star I'm her pj's

" yeah I'm fine " he said trying to get up so rocko helped him up " thanks boy " he said petting the dragoling who layed his head on his lap wanting more attention that von gave.

" but star? " she turned to him as he continued " I'm sorry for asking you guys to be apart of today and me making you worry " " don't worry. It's fine we made it through and that's what matters " she said while sitting on the edge of her bed continuing to talk.

" also I did not expect you to rap at all " " heheh, yeah...I'm not into it but, it's just something that a lot of people go through you know? And it it goes to show that sometimes you can have a little fun ".

" yeah. I guess your right, well goodnight von. You too Rocko and Chesire " " goodnight star " Von said waiting for her it sleep and began to write in his journal.

 **Journal Entry #15**

 **Wow...that was the craziest birthday party I've ever been to, officially and I'm not joking.**

 **I'm just glad that we were able to help out cas and he would do the same for me cause he's my friend they all are and to ones that treated me like dirt most of my life I got to say this kiss my ass! Cause I've found where I belong.**

 **P.S Christmas is coming up and I know just exactly what to give to star with Marco and I personally would like cas to join us for the celebration so for right now I'm gonna hope for the best.**

Back at what remained of Saint Maxwells

the man himself had finally calmed down the riot but was shocked to see that his dimensional glower was destroyed literally and he knew who did it

" there's only one being in the universe that lays waist like this...Von Urgost "

 **To be continued**

 **okay so as you all clearly saw but more in this case read I made my own version of Straight Outta Compton which i call it Straight Outta the Universe and just like Von says everyone has that sort of spark when their young cause I went though it.**

 **Also I just did it cause I've been looking for something fun to do and that's what came up.**

 **As it did say in the journal there will be a Christmas special and I've got a lot of it done I just need to finish the kicks in it and we'll be ready to go.**

 **Now to my good friend and fellow author Bloodydemon666 and personally I just ignore the three sixes.**

 **Im glad that you enjoyed my humor and I hope you enjoyed what played and for getting to see Cassidy again and trust me he will play a big part next time.**

 **Now with that said Id really love to hear some comments and tell me what I can do to make this story better so please leave a review and I'm saying this as a shout out to one guest that left one for my story's that said**

 **U Suck I don't care.**

 **So until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**

 **And Merry Christmas!**


	10. Chapter 10 Christmas Special

**Hello my friends as you can clearly see this will be a Christmas special for von vs life and it's actually something that I've been looking forward to for a very long time.**

 **Heh I never thought that I do something like this it's defiantly amazing how life can work sometimes you know what I mean?**

 **Now as usual I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil nor any of its characters just only my ocs and the plot of the story line nor any song that I might include in this chapter.**

 **Okay let's go**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Happy Times to never forget**

 **'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a single creature nor monster stired all except for the Diaz household**

It was now Christmas time and it was only about two more days before Chritsmas day was upon Echo Creek and since it was a holiday school was out.

As of the moment Von, Star and Marco decided that it would be a great thing this year to invite over Wolfy, Cassidy, Pony Head, Buff Frog and his tapoles, and also Janna and Jackie since their parents aren't really around this time for the holidays.

They were a bit hesitant at first but both mr and ms Diaz actually loved the idea of inviting people for the holidays just as long as it didn't involve Violet after what she caused.

Curently right now in stars room Von was finishing up his own version of twelve days of Christmas that he Star, Marco, Wolfie, Cassidy, Janna, And Jackie helped out with by the young dragonoid making the song.

 _On the twelfth day of Christmas my true gave to me:_

 _Twelve cups of eggnog_

 _Eleven black belts_

 _ten skateborards_

 _Nine packs of blood_

 _Eight laser puppies_

 _seven spell books_

 _six monsters_

 _five turkey legs_

 _four tadpoles_

 _three warnicorns_

 _two turtle doves_

 _and a fire breathing dragon for me!_

" heheheh! Never knew stuff like that could be fun " cassidy said as he slumped down on a beanbag chair while von was enjoying some good old mint flavored egg nog.

" well I thank you for inviting buff frog for Christmas oarty but I must go back home " " alright, but thanks for coming and while we're at it he's some gifts for the little ones " Von said giving the frog a bunch of presnts much to the frog monsters surprise.

" thank you, merry Christmas " " merry Christmas bufffrog! " they all said goodbye as he went through the portal leading him back home before Jackie spoke up " well i got to go home to so see you all at school "

" bye jackie " they all said waving the skateboard girl goodbye and Von looked to wolfy, janna and cas " let me guess your going now too? " " yeah " the three of them answered at the same time.

" well I can only say this cas I'm surprised that saint maxwells shut down " " me too and the best part is I can go to the same school as you guys plus thanks for letting me crash at your place janna ".

" eh it's cool " she said going out the door and exited out of the house " bye guys " " see yah " the trio said waving goodbye to the girl with her werewolf & vampire roommates before sitting on the couch.

" that was awsome, I just wish pony head could have made it " star commented while sounding a bit disappointed eating a gingerbread man while Marco had a cookie " well she said that she couldn't make it today but that don't mean she'll can't be here on Christmas Day " marco spoke up.

" yeah, " the two of them looked to Von who was sucking on a large candy cane " what's wrong? " star asked

" nothing I just have a bad feeling that something's gonna happen ".

* * *

Meanwhile at another random house in echo creek the house was heavily decorated with Christmas themed oranaments with about seven stockings hanging over a fire place before the attention goes to a large Christmas tree that has a bunch of presents underneath.

All of the sudden out of the wooden floor came out a hacksaw and it slowly began to circle around the tree in a circle before it all went through the hole and some green like goblin creature came out wearing a Santa outfit

" attention all shoppers everything must go " he said while giving off a laugh as he ransacked the rest of the house.

* * *

The next morning

Von, Star and Marco got on the buss and before the doors closed von asked the bus driver

something " hey are you done with that news paper? " " help yourself " he said giving him the newspaper.

Curently von was wearing an early green Christmas shirt that star literally made for him which showed a dragon circling around a large glowing star much to his surprise.

As for star she was wearing a red ugly Christmas sweater that had unicorn with a shiny nuse like rudolph while marco wore one that had Santa Claus on the front doing karate.

" did you just ask the bus driver for that? " marco inquired " yeah, besides I'm bored so I can do what please with this " the dragonoid exclaimed before reading the front page and scoffed.

" man, that guy is still at it " " your talking about the one that's been robbing people's houses right? " marco asked " yeah, asshole has nearly broke into everyone's house in echo creek "

" but why would he do that? " star asked " I don't know there are just some weird people out there and this is one of those examples "

" well I hope that he don't get in our house " " yeah me too " Von said aggreeing with marco as they waited for the bus ride to end.

* * *

Later that night everyone was sleeping and then all of the sudden the same green goblin like creature came crashing down from the chimmney and coughed a few times and brought out a large red bag.

" nice simple house " he commented before he began stuff all the presents into the bag and began to take other small stuff such as the diaz's family photo and took a even took a baby picture of marco " dam that's one ugly ass baby " he said before putting it in the bag and headed to the kitchen.

Up at stars room the mewian princess was fast asleep with Von on is mattress asleep with Chesar and Rocko and thought he heard something down stairs and shrugged it off before woke up and realized that Rocko was on top of him.

" *sigh* get off " von said pushing him off him and the mattress landing on the floor waking him up.

" *whine* " the reptile gave him the puppy eyes look " sorry Rocko but I can't sleep is it the same with you? " von explained and asked before the dragoling pereked up and growled " what is it boy? Something down there? "

Back down at the kitchen the goblin searched through the fridge " man, no holiday ham " brining out some ham and cheese along with mayo and made a humongous sandwich " mmm, this looks good ".

As he began eating both von and his faithful dog/dragon sneaked down the stair case and heard something before von spotted the culprit and motioned Rocko to standby as he got near the light switch.

Deciding to get this over with von flipped on the light switch making the goblin turn around in surpise and still contiuing to eat " the hell are you doing in my house?! Eating a big ass sandwich? "

" I'm Santa Clause where the f*** are the milk and cookies? " the goblin asked before von began to chase him while saying " Santa clause my ass! Rocko get him! ".

As the goblin tried to make his escape the dragoling blocked his path growling away and and tried to jump on him but he just dodged and attempted to grab his bag only for von to throw a watermelon making him fall.

Before he could get up von tacked him on the floor and punched him in the face twice before the goblin flipped him over and punched his side and seeing his father figure in trouble Rocko ran right at him and bit him right on the ass making him scream out in pain.

" ata boy Rocko! " von said before head butting him and called out to marco and star trying to hold him down but turned to smoke before slamming a fake nearby tree on him about six times and grabbed the bag containg all the stuff that he stole and began to climb out from the chimney " ha! Merry Christmas moron! ".

As he kept on climbing von then got an idea and went into the fire place and looked up " oh yeah?! Well here's a little parting gift Santa! " von cried out before he took a deep breath and spewed out his flame breath that made the goblin fly into the air giving him an escape but at a price cause his ass would be hurting for a while.

 **Okay now as you can see more like witnessed I just got my ass kicked by a goblin Santa Claus which is why I haven't written in my journal yet. The only thing I can say about echo creek is this "to many weird things happen around here like being robbed just two night before Christmas Eve.**

Satisfied von ran up the stairs of what just happened " everybody! Wake up! We just got robbed! ".

* * *

the next day

" so what happened exactly? " wolfy asked giving von an ice pack wearing a ugly red Chritsmas sweater that had the ham and turkey on the front.

" well let's see I'm pretty sure I ran into the guy who's been robbing people's houses and its a goblin that's dressed up in a Santa Claus outfit "

" for real?! " wolfy asked all surprised with cassidy speaking up " why is a goblin robbing people's houses anyways? " " heck if I know " Von answered as he began to eat his lunch.

" well your not the only one cause last night the guy freakin broke into our house and took our gifts " " what?! " Von exclaimed as the vampire chimed in " yeah and I'm only gonna say this that guy is fast ".

" speak for yourself... " Janna began " ..i heard that hit everyone's house including Jackie's he's nearly got every single one " " every single one? " marco said before Von perked up

" one last house you say? " " yeah that's right " Janna replied making the dragonoid snap his fingers " we fouls use this to our advantage " " I don't follow you " marco spoke up making him frown.

" it's simple we go the house and wait it out and once we see him we'll follow him to where he lives and then bam! We'll get everything back " " but I got to ask are you all in? "

" heck yeah! Steak out! " wolfy exclaimed all excited before they put there hands together.

* * *

On that night they all got into their hiding spots near the last house where Santa goblin would rob. But right now it was a waiting game and they all were watching every angle and every corner just like a predator would do when it waited for its prey.

Marco was blending in near the fence, Cassidy was hanging upside down as a bat, wolfy and Janna were on the look out on the roof tops while von and star were in the thick bushes.

" candy cane? " von asked offering the mewian princess the sweet treat " sure " she said accepting the offer. " so you think he's gonna come? " " oh yeah, I mean star, come on he's nearly robbed every house in echo creek so why wouldn't he come here to finish the job? " " ...good point ".

" So? Are you...seeing anyone? " wolfy asked the bluenette who looked at him " why are you asking me at a time like this? " " no reason, I'm just curious " all of the sudden a loud pop noise was heard and that when they saw Santa goblin come out of the chimney.

After about five minutes of following the cheap santa claus knockoff they arrived at a old condemned house and peered inside through the boarded up windows.

Inside of the house was about hundreds of Christmas presents and small Christmas tree showing that he's been busy for the past month.

" okay guys this is it no turning back, wolfy your with me, cas you stay and watch the back entrance of his escape route and for you three I need you to stay near the last exit and take him down ".

" got it " they all said and went to their positions.

" mmm, let's see what I got " goblin saint nick said before unwrapping a present " aw cool, a Ps4 I always wanted one of these now let's see what else ".

As he was checking out the stuff he stole Von burst through the door with wolfy in tow

" hold it right there you cheap santa knock off! " " get his ass Von! " Wolfe cried out before tackling the goblin and held while von wanted some payback and grabbed the tree and began to hit goblin santa in the stomach " yeah! How do you like getting hit a Christmas tree?! " Von asked as he kept on hitting him.

" wolfy hold him still! " Von said before he accidentally hit the werewolf " ow! What the hell?! " " sorry! " Von said before GS made a right turn making him and wolfy go down on the floor.

" hoho! Mother f*****! " von exclaimed before slamming the end of the tree right into goblin santa's face before the creature had enough and pushed him back making Von hit the back of his head and turned to smoke going out of the window but when he did cassidy was waiting for him up on the nearest rooftop.

" going somewhere? " he asked chuckling away while goblin Santa attempted to make a get away but was only to be blasted by star and crashed through a fence.

Despite being hit goblin santagot back up and jumped over another fence but immediately regretted it cause pretty soon a dog bit him right on the ass before he turned to smoke again and went through another fence while the rest of the group continued their chase.

They all literally went through half of the neighbor hood in over half an hour before Von was getting closer to him " I got ya! I got ya! " he exclaimed before gabbing his leg who tried to get out of his grip only for the dragonoid to refuse doing so.

After about a five minute struggle the two of them fell down a ten foot drop right of their backs with von still holding onto his leg " let me go! " " hold still you piece of crap! " " come on! Let me go! " he said before actually dropping his pant and began to limp away.

" what the hell is wrong with you?! " goblins santa asked continuing to limp away while Von got up and replied while throwing his pants back at him " I'll tell you what the hell is the matter with me! You freakin Santa clause knockoff! My god! Stop moving! ".

" leave me alone! Leave me alone! " goblin Santa said before getting hit by a limo and rolled over the vehicle while the passenger was yelling at the driver " what the hell wrong with you?! You just hit a Santa Claus! ".

Meanwhile wolfy and Cassidy caught up wit he young dragonoid " hey! Von you okay? " cas asked as the duo helped there friend who pointed to goblin santa " haha! We got him! " wolfy exclaimed before they went over to it.

Once the three of them finally caught up to him they turned goblin santa over and said this " you got knocked the f*** out! ".

After he was unconscious the trio caught up with star, janna and marco and then tied him up the roof with a written note that said "arrest me ".

" geez this guy literally has stolen from every house in echo creek " Cassidy said before loading the last of the stolen goods in a slay courtesy of stars magic with unusual looking reindeer that resembled warnicorns.

" you know what guys I say let the police take this guy and let's give these presents back to everyone what do you say do a little good? " " heck yeah! " they all said before they got into the slay and road off.m

So after beating the crap out of goblin Santa they went from house to house giving everyone back their Christmas presents along with their own and everything else he stole and gave the police a call before returning back to the Diaz household.

" boy I'm glad that's over " star exclaimed happily while carrying the presents inside align with Von, Cas and Marco carrying some.

Now once they entered wolfy noticed some strange looking plant and realized what it was and so did janna " oh my god..that's misstle toe...so...ummm, do you mind? " the werewolf nervously asked before the bluenette shrugged her shoulders.

" eh what the heck? Come here wolfy! " she yelled out pulling him right to her " whoa! " he exclaimed but was silenced upon the lip contact with both von and cassidy cheering on their friend

" woo! Woo! Go wolfy! ".

After all of that happened the group all decided to gather near the tree

"hmmm, you know guys... " Von began with everyone looking at him gaining their attention " I think it's safe to say that in every world in the universe it'd be nice to have a holiday like this "

" yeah, I know what you mean just at least one day of peace... " marco added " ...where we get to be with our best friends and family..." " aaaand, our loved ones " wolfy added before holding janna's hand "...it's the same thing wolfy...but at least we can all just hope for the best and good times ahead off us ".

" yeah... " Von said before taking stars hand flowed by cassidy who gripped Marco's and finally connected to wolfy " even if the future holds bad stuff for all of us at least we won't go through it alone... ".

Once Von said that began to hum a carol chant from Charlie Brown for a few minutes before they all began to sing

Hark the heralds angel sing

Glory to the newborn king

Peace on earth and mercy mild

God and sinners reconciled

Joyful all ye nations rise

Join the triumph in the skies

With angelic host proclaim

Christ is born in Bethelem

Hark the herald angels sing

Glory to the new born king.

 **Vons journal entry 16#**

 **Well it turned out that my very first Christmas was actually something meaningful that I got to spend with my friends and star really loved the dragon shaped pendant I gave her while for marco a complete set of Bruce Lee movies since he don't know who he is that surprised me.**

 **But like me everyone received a gift of somesort I mean heck star made chesar and Rocko some snow shoes hehe, ha.**

 **As for Cassidy I gave him a mint condition issue of Brad Stokers Dracula signed by the same man himself along with Bloodborne for the PS4.**

 **Okay I can clearly say this I love Christmas and not only was my first one excellent but I got a bunch of cool stuff. From Marco I got a costomized red karate bandanna with a dragon on the front, from cassidy I got the Bioshock a Legacy collection and model of the Samaritan from Hellboy 2 with an actual sized revolver complete with four bullets. From wolfy I got a walking stick replica from the wolf man. Last but not least if got the right half of a heart shaped penadent that spells friends. Even now I'm still blown away that she got that.**

 **Now I can say this I will forever cherish this moment in heart forever I mean cas would since he's imortal and all that *pfft* plus I can't belive it... Wolfy...actually got his wish to finally get a girlfriend so this something I'll keep on remebering that.**

 **Also speaking of wolfy he got himself a beenie that apparently janna made herself while he gave her an awsome looking wolf faced ring much to my surprise.**

 **P,s we also received a thank you note who I think and call me crazy but it's actually from Old Saint Nick himself...heheh. Merry Christmas to you to Santa.**


	11. Chapter 11 Mr Candle

**okay this is most likely gonna be a quick version of the episode Mr, Candle cares and yes this will be a lot different but no less barely anything will change.**

 **But no less I do hope that you all enjoy this**

 **( I don't own Star vs the Forces of evil or any of its characters just only my ocs and references I'm borrowing )**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Mr Candle Cares**

Currently right now it was just another seemingly normal day at Echo Creek Academy where everyone normal and not so normal we're learning.

 **Okay as you can clearly see I didn't write in my journal again cause I forgot again...but today is apparently career day at school. It's something for adolescents to do and help them in them pursue a career on earth and that's what the guidance counselor is for.**

 **So far I'm just glad there ain't no therapist...yet at least. But like my grandma always says even the sweetest piece of candy can have the hardest outcome, heheh trust me I know it sounds cliche but the lady actually has a point. But then again I'm sure star thinks that she's gonna have fortune told.**

Just now Oskar Greason just came out of the guidance counselor office playing away on his keyboard as usual and popped a piece of candy in his mouth before talking to a swimmer.

" mr candle says I'm gonna be a musician " " sweet, I got champion swimmer " he said before fist bumping the key board and walked off " I was gonna get dressed, but now I don't need to ".

" weird, very weird " von muttered sitting right next to star who was sitting right next to Marco with Fergenson and Alfonzo fast asleep.

" wow everyone is getting really awsome careers " marco commented while star was just excited " I can't wait to find out what my future holds "

" you guys do that I'm out of here " Von said getting up " what?! Why don't you want your future to be told? " " no star, I just have a real bad feeling in my gut and I'm following it ".

" alright suit yourself " Marco said before a voice was heard " next! " hearing that star began to jump right of her seat backwards and continued doing so before she got inside and turned around.

" star butterfly...please sit " " okay! " she quickly said before jumping on the chair and rolled over to mr candle with the excited look still in her eye " help yourself to some candy ".

The guidance counselor said motioning to his weird looking cat that kept darting its eyes back and forth " no, thank, you " she said darting her eyes and talked copying its movements before she continued.

" I'm just really excited to have my "fortune told". How do you it? Read palms? Consult with the dead? Examine thelems? "

" nope, just simple guidance counselor stuff. Have you given much thought to your future? " " oh totally! When I grow up I wanna raise warnacorn's " the blonde said before summoning one and showed it off unfazing the guidance counselor surprisingly.

" well that seems like a fun hobby, but you might now have as much time for hobbies as the queen of Mewni " upon saying that the warnicorn stopped and so did star

" queen? " she questioned as the horse disappeared and sat back down as he continued " I may not know your "fortune" but your "future" is set in stone " " stone? " are ya dating anyone? ".

" what? Uh...no " she replied a little surprised by the question " what about that Marco boy? You got a secret crush on him? " " he's my one of my roommates were just friends "

" yeah it's weird to date your roommates, maybe someone else then. It's never to early to start searching for the future king of mewni " " maybe..." " cheer up star or should I say your majesty " candle said before giving her a piece of candy that only added more fuel to the fire of misery.

* * *

Later on after Von was done with his history class he noticed star seemed really down and decided to catch up and then noticed Marco was down as well.

" so what happened to you? " " take a look " the brown haired teen said before giving the dragonoid a small book

" what the hell? Garbage island? Is that even a real place? " " I don't know! But what's the use of taking honorth classes if it just lands you in the middle of nowhere?! "

" so don't go. At least you have a choice " star retorted while opening her locker and put a book in there and closes it " apparently the only thing in my future is being queen "

" oh man, I'd love to be queen " Marco began making star press her back against her locker and groaned " you don't even have to think about what to wear, you have someone do that for you " star groaned again. " people would just love because they have to, no matter how weird you are " she groaned more and began to slid down " and you never have to bath alone ".

" marco shut up, your not making this any better and what the heck is wrong with you? " Von spoke up in stars defense and was sort of creeped out by the last part he said and focused his attention on mr candle who went to the bathroom.

" head janitor garbage island " the brown haired teen said all disappointed as he headed to the bathroom while star slid completely down the floor and looked very digressed with her long blonde hair covering the right side of her face.

" hey don't worry star don't let it bring you down " she looked up at him with one eye " speak for yourself your gonna be king one day " " hahahahahaha! Nope! Never will be " this confused her " huh? But don't you have no choice? ".

" look star everyone has a choice, and just because people don't give other people choices they still got it, and to be honest I want to work out and settle the problems that I'm dealing with before i even do something like that " he explained as he helped her up and straightened her standing.

" besides, it's your life so you have choices, but when they suck just...try to look at the bright side of things if you can " " you have a point thanks von " star said thanking the young dragooned who noticed that his words only punched a little dent in the wall she's in.

( okay, this is defiantly to suspicious ) Von said to himself before he noticed Marco heading back to the guidance counselor and caught up with him " okay I know that face...what's the wrong? Come details! "

" I just found out that tom used mr candle in an attempt to get back together with her " " demon x boyfriend tom? The one that you told me about? " " yeah, " " *pff* okay just lemme handle this one I can deal with him "

" do you have a history? " " sort of...anger management classes, so for right now please keep an eye on star ".

Line break

Mr Candle had just arrived in his office whistling away and sat down before he just noticed Von sitting on the other side of his desk with his elbows on top with his hands together giving off a very serious look that meant business and he was a little startled at first but regained his composure.

" sorry to ask but who are you? " the dragonoid extended his hand " my names Von Urgost " " well...mice to meet you von " the fake counselor said accepting the shake ( he's felt for it...just remember play it cool..good now let's see what drives this guy ) von said to himself as he out his hands on his lap maintaining a professional posture.

" I'm surprised that you decided to show " " well, I've heard the buzz around today and I decided to take it for a little spin " " I see, so have you given much thought to your future? ".

( okay Von...let's real him in " yes I have and I decided on becoming the next king of Mewni " hearing that made candle spit his coffee into his mug while the cat on the desk had its eyes on the dragonoid as he continued.

" about for a little while now we've been going out and starting out small from dinner, movies and then eventually exchanged the lips " " even if that's true kid, you shouldn't say that out loud " candle said in fear.

" oh yes, I even picture a very bright future together so I'm even thinking of thinking doing different styles "

las he was speaking the cat began to glow red and before long it burst into a pillar of fire and out of it came a very angry pissed off looking demon " hey tom " vonsaid casually and punched in the face before jumping into the underworld.

Back the at the Diaz household star was looking through the queen guidebook.

" *sigh* these woman look so miserable " star exclaimed flicking through a few pages before let the book drop on her face and sighed again and went over to the mirror and called her mother.

" what did you do? " moon quickly asked as she appeared to be getting some sort pedicure for her appearance such as hair and nails for something with her daughter replying

" what? Nothing! Yet...I like to ask you something...are..your happy? ".

" happy? What difference does that make? " moon inquired " I mean...I don't know...do you have any warnicorns? " she paused before asking her servant with the ones doing her hair stopping.

" Joffrey do I have any warnicorns?! " " you have 19 your majesty! " " oh, apparently I have 19 " " oh sweet " " but when you are queen you don't have time for warnicorns " moon quickly spoke up brining the mood down as she continued.

" everything I'm saying is in your guide book. Incedentaly you may want to review the chapter on hair care " hearing that made star touch her long blonde hair with a sad look in her eyes

" if your going to be queen you'll have to look apart. Don't worry so much on happiness it just makes you look pale, love you! Bye! Mmm " once that was done the call ended as star looked in her book for a few moments at the photo that showed how she must look before her right eye twitched with a low growl being heard.

Then all of the sudden she opened a drawer and brought out a buzzard and brought it out while having a rebellious look in her eye.

Now down at the under world

Von had just landed a hit in Tom as landed in his room

" honestly, I thought that the anger management would work for you but apparently not " Von exclaimed as he watched the three eyed demon get up glaring at him with his glowing red before he sent a wave of fire against the dragonoid engulfing him in it before he just appeared behind him and made him get on the ground with his throat against the demons throat.

" you never learn I'm fire proof, " " well what are you waiting for? " " *sigh* I don't wanna kill you and I sure as we'll don't want you to kill me. Now are you gonna calm down so we can talk? or do this the hard way? " no response.

" that's what I thought " Von said as he helped him up and watched him walk over near his bed " besides I know you were listening and I was just bullshiting you. I was doing that to grab your goat "

" huh? What? " a skeleton head of a goat said " it's just a metaphor! Now you pal are on thin ice " " what are you doing on earth? " the demon asked turning around.

" eh it's punishment " Von said before he revealed his power seal and put his shirt back on " but from what I've heard you've still been going at it huh? "

" hey your worse then I am you got into a fight after a police chase and got off the hook because they forgot to merandize you " " ha, good times " the dragonoid mumbled at the demons saying as he continued to not be intimidated.

" you lied to me " " paybacks an ass ain't it? You freakin lied to star! You made her think all she's good for is being queen when she's already having a hard time about the fact " the demons eyes stopped glowing as he paused.

" dude just stop this " " I can't do that..you know to much, now I got to destroy you " " hehe, I'd really love to see you try that but...can't we just fight like civilized teenagers? ".

" alright fine. Battle to the death I win you die " " if I win you take me back to earth, man up and tell the truth to star ".

" fine. Dueling battle axes? Rhino themed joust? Pair grenades of anguish? " all of the sudden one of the pairs pulled its own pin and blew up making Von shield his eyes before he asked.

" got Borderlands 2? " " yeah, " " most kills win " the demon thought for a moment before awnsering " that's cool ". Now the two of them had were infront of a giant tv with a controller at hand

" let's do this " Von said as he picked Salvador while Tom picked Axton and began to play at Flinks Slaughterhouse

Back on earth it appeared star was doing something and and had a different look and applied purple lipstick and a small sticker of a skull over her heart and torn off the page she was looking at earlier before grabbing a battle axe off of the wall.

" how are you getting this many kills? " Tom asked as he shot a bunch of incoming bandits with a bazooka followed by a grenade that burned them to ashes.

" that's cause I have my own style " Von said as he shot a badass psycho in the face with a sniper rifle " ooh, in the face! " he said before he made Salvador throw a grenade that multiplied into about 18 smaller grenades creating a chain effect killing the bandits and changed it up to a torgue shot gun.

" how do you know star Von? " tom asked as axon used a tomahawk " well she's actually a very old childhood friend, but she don't really remember " von replied as salvador killed two badass's with one shot and followed it up with two more grenades that created a bunch more.

" heh, you know she's plays this game two and I got to say this she's a pretty good siren if I do say so myself " von said as he made salvador go gunzerker and brought out a heavy machine gun to go along with his shot gun and started to blast the place up while throwing another grenade.

" yeah..she always gathers them up and kills them in one spot..but she just does what ever she wants " toms said while making axton bring out his turrets and began to shoot the hell out a few badass'sand then killed a few with a revolver before switching it up to an assault rifle.

" Yeah that's star " Von said as he blew up more bandits " yeah...she is kind of awsome " the demon said killing a few with axton's tomahawk before the time was up and it revealed to be a tie " well that didn't go as a I planned ".

" like the other plans you hitched before? " " how do you? " " star and marco " the dragonoid said putting the controller down as he continued

" *scoff* can't believe you got yourself into this crap " Von muttered loud enough for tom to hear " what was that? " the demon asked growling with von now looking at him.

" okay, dude freakin straighten yourself out, you two broke up. Move on with your life and if she wants to get back together that's her choice not yours. Brotha you broke up because of what you did, learn how to take responsibility and freakin man up and tell the truth, I can't stand people that are like this that want something out of someone else "

" why do you care? " " that's cause if you stay on this path you ain't never gonna be happy or have any friends at all. Just trust me I've been through that same boat " the demon then paused letting it all sink in and saw that he had a point.

* * *

Back at the earth dimension

A pillar of fire shot out of the ground right near the balcony of the tower sticking out and out came the strange looking elevator/carriage that was being held into the air by a flying demon that was locked in shackles.

Von jumped out and saw Marco walking up to him " where's star? " " you might wanna see yourself " the brown haired teen said before Von saw what he meant cause the blonde shaved half of her hair and died it purple and now had a gothic rock star look who was sharpening a battle axe before turning around.

" whoa, you weren't kidding " " oh hey Von, hey Marco. Did you both know if you cut off a mermaids tale you can never be queen? It's all in the guide book "

the dragooned regained his composure before talking " star, calm down you don't have to do that " hearing that made her drop the book and axe on the floor " oh thank goodness! I'm so sorry Tiffany I never wanted to hurt you " the mewian princess said apologizing to a mermaid inside of her fish tank listening to music.

" shameful " marco said before Tom entered wearing his tuxedo " Tom? What's going on? "

Von nudged him with his elbow " I have something I need to confess, I used mr cane, to try and get back together with you, and it took a whole game of borderlands 2 in a tie for me to realize that I was wrong. Like..he was freakin good "

" okay she gets it " marco chimed in with Von darting his eyes to her telling him to own it " all I wanted was to get you back. But...I never considered what you wanted I'm sorry ". Star smiled before walking up to the demon and punched him in the arm.

" you tricked me! But it doesn't even make a difference. I'm still gonna be queen " " yeah so? " Von spoke up getting her attention " that don't sound to bad cause your gonna be able to run Mewni your way " " Von's right, no matter how destructive " marco added brining a smile to her face.

" that's...true " she said before using her wand to make a warnicorn appear and started to wreck up the place before embracing both of her friends with the elvator demon nodding in approval.

" we'll I should go... " Tom began "... By the way I like your hair " the demon said commenting her as she pushed it aside from her face before Von spoke up " hey tom wait...once in a while you interested in playing Borderlands the Prequel? "

" totally " the demon replied before hovering back to the elevator and went back down I the underworld " so did you guys hang out? " star spoke up asking von " sort of... " " s he still dark and broody? " she asked again as the warnicorn kicked the fish tank shattering making water pour out along with the mermaid inside.

" yeah, but he's not all that bad...besides I got myself another player for my borderland hobby " Von awnsered before looking at her " also we might wanna...fix that..." he said pointing to her hair " ...don't get me wrong I like it but let's just fix it up so it'll save the trouble "

" okay ".

 **Von's journal entry #17**

 **Well today was defiantly weird as usual. But I'm surprised that tom is star's x I mean I wonder what in the heck did she even see in him? But still it was a little nice I guest seeing him again ever since anger management...however I can already tell that they have not helped one bit...sure he's got a flame but he's nice once you get to know him.**

 **But right now I'm still pondering why star doesn't remember me at all...however i did remember hearing glossaryck say something about me one time so maybe I'll have a little luck.**

 **Also I'm pretty sure candle will be gone so that's not surprising but as I told star earlier everyone has a choice and it's up to us to make them, like me for instance I don't wanna be king just yet I wanna sort out the problems I have first before taking on another challenge in life.**

 **Well that's enough for right now I'm going to bed.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **well how'd you all like this? Defiantly way different from the episode but still feels the same the only thing that was different was Von taking charge and playing borderlands with Tom and that's just about it.**

 **But since I did this one ill do a few original episodes like the sleepover but after this one I'm gonna use a really good two part movie reference**

 **while I'm at id really love to hear what you all have to say don't be shy**

 **Now to my reviewers so far from the last chapter**

 **Keyblade13**

 **glad that you liked it and I hope that you like this one as well**

 **Bloodydemon666**

 **Really pleased to see that you were satisfied with the chapter and yeah it always helps when you got a little sense of what could work and what could not work out and that's what references are for. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep me posted on other stuff.**

 **( and also brotha don't give it away. Ps jut saw War Dogs funnier then shit :)**

 **Well that's enough for right now**

 **so until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	12. Chapter 12 Updated! Comic con drama

**Now before we begin this is something that I thought would be pretty cool idea where they go to comic con for Von to promote his comic book that he made over the months of being on earth. Also you remember that monster ms heinous sent during that episode of gift of the card? Well lets just say Saint Maxwell wants a little payback.**

 **But that's all that you need to know for right now cause you'll get the idea of what'll happen in this chapter so enough talk lets get this story going.**

 **( I don't own the characters for star vs the forces of evil just only my ocs and ideas that are going to be in this chapter )**

 **Von's journal entry # 17**

 **So far as of right now I've been doing a few other projects that I've always wanted to do. Plus for the very first time I'm going Comic Con! I'm really ancious to see what they have offer and I'm hoping to meet someone famous actors and actresses.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Comic Con Drama**

Currently at the Echo Creek convention center the whole area was full of people dressed up in their favorite video game, anime, cartoon, movie, or comic book characters cause in this place nerds and other regular people get to nerd out and have a nice time.

Now a lot of people consider this stuff to be childish especially when they do cosplay but that was the fun part you didn't have to care cause that was the whole point and if people love collectible stuff from toy's, old comics and accessories, Etc full of stuff for everybody to enjoy along with meeting famous actors and actresses.

" Man this place is packed " marco commented wearing a DBZ training outfit as he was helping Von setting up along with Star, Cassidy and Wolfy.

" Yeah no kidding " star added wearing a costume of Harley Quin from the Suicide Squad with the help of von and Cassidy since she wanted to dress up just like her while Cassidy was dressed up like batman beyond since he wouldn't get harmed from the sun. Wolfy was dressed up as the wolf man wearing a ripped up white shirt and ripped pants missing its left leg literally giving him so much attention cause he looked so real considering he was a real werewolf.

" Thanks again guys for helping me out " von said for about the third time in a row while wearing a rockstar jacket with his vip pass for the convention and got the others their badges as well before the stand was done.

" Hey von I know its cool that you made a comic book but what's it about? " cas inquired before the dragonoid took off a tarp revealing a cover for the comic book showing four young teens dressed in costumes.

Standing in the middle was man with medium length orange hair wearing a silver jumpsuit with straight mask and a dragon under a symbol of fire on the front with two large dragon like wings behind his back with a tail included.

Standing above him was a young teen wearing a costume that resembled Batman's only it looked more menacing and on the front of his chest was a symbol that was a white outline of vampire fangs with a black cape behind him with the underneath bright red and long blades were on his wrists crossing them both together.

On his right was a teen wearing a white kung fu outfit with a black bandana tied around his eyes concealing his identity and had large red letters of M D on the font with black combat boots.

Standing next to the dragon themed character on the left was a werewolf type creature with a black combat vest and black pants while the rest of his body was covered in black grayish hair and had red eyes.

The last one on the cover was a girl wearing a gold colored mask over her whole face with long blonde hair tied into a pony tail while wearing a dark pink suit with a shooting star seen on her front and wielded a wand much similar to stars.

" Whoa, whoa, von you did a comic book and you based it off of us? " marco asked a little bit nervous yet blown away considering that the karate looking guy was obviously him.

" Yep in that world I'm El Drago. Cassidy is Blood Wing, your known as Master Danger, Wolfy is Wild Mutt and Star is called Brigt Nova. "

" cooool~ " the blonde said getting a little excited as wolfy pointed out the three he missed.

" What about Rocko, Janna and Chesar? " the werewolf asked noticing that they weren't there.

He shrugged his shoulders " I didn't think about it at the time. I wanted to start out small and I even made five issues of the comic so they should attract some attention. " von anwsered as got the last of his stand set up.

" Done.. " the young dragonoid said to himself.

" Well...now all I have to do is just let this place work its magic " von said as he sat down on a chair and looked to everyone else.

" You guys can go explore now " and just like five year olds in a candy store they dashed off all expect for star who began to read one of the comics on his stand on a chair right next to him.

" Ummm. What you doing? " the dragonoid asked a little confused.

" I thought that you would like a little company that's all " she said making him chuckle as he brought out his iPod and hooked up to a speaker.

" What are you playing? " star inquired.

" Ever seen Gaurdian of The Galaxy? " " nope. "

" I'll have play sometime later on for ya. But for now this will be your main host von playing hooked on a feeling by Blue Sweede " von said as he began to play it as he sat back and waited for people to check out or buy a copy of The Outworlders.

* * *

It now changes to what remains of Saint Maxwell's Reform School for Juvenile Delinquites.

Then it comes and shows Saint Maxwell himself sitting on his chair and appeared to be facing someone.

" Thank for coming to visit us in such short notice Vipra. We've had a problem with our most dangerous and powerful rouge prince Von Urgost. So I hope that you can help us with recapturing him. "

" Actually, you've done me a favor. I sssee he'sss ssstill quite handsssssome " a female snake like voice said before it revealed a humanoid snake like teen wearing a black robe and had dark brown scales with the front being a pale white color while her eyes seemed to be bright red.

" But if I do bring him back we'll keep our end of the deal right? " vipra asked in a very anxious tone and her face beating red.

" Of course once he's recaptured you will become his guard. Now go " the tight ass gentlemen said as she used a pair of pink dimensional scissors and cutted open a portal and jumped inside it.

* * *

Right about now both von and star were on break and used the time to go and browse on through what the convention had to offer.

Such as rare collectibles,hard to find memorbila and famous actors or actress from well known movies, anime or video games.

" Star I can not believe that Siourney Weaver just came to greet us and bought all five issues of our comics " von exclaimed in a happy tone.

" Yeah she signed a few of them. But who is she though? "

Von then got a blank face " She's a famous actress but a lot of people now her for her role as Ellen Riply from Aliens but surprisingly I mainly like the second one best. "

" You mean those big black bug things that have no eyes and another jaw? " star asked.

" Uh huh..man I have got to bring you up to speed with some movies " von said as he stopped and began to browse through the various Kaiju related comics

" I'm gonna go get something to eat " " okay " von replied as star made her way to the snack bar but all of the sudden five giant snake like heads began to trail her with along with a hooded figure who emitted an angry hiss.

Back at Von's booth nearly everyone else had their taste of fun and shopping.

" So? " cas spoke up hoping to start a conversation.

" Did any of you get anything good or meet anyone good? Because I bought a replica swords. "

" witch ones? " wolfy asked intrist as he showed them off.

" Clouds sword from Final Fantasy 7. The red scissor blade from Kill La Kill. Rengi's sword Zabimaru from Bleach and multiple swords from the anime Sword Art Online. So yeah I've been doing good and hell bought some manga of hellsing and a few comic books of the Punisher with some action figures. "

Wolfy then shows what he got. " I got a bunch of Swamp Thing comics along with the Wolfman. A replica of the Samaritan from the movie bellboy and a borderlands pysho mask for janna. What'd you get marco? "

" Eh I got a some stuff dragon ball related that's all.. " the brown haired teen anwsered.

Then all of the sudden a bunch of screams echoed through the entire convention center getting their attention.

" What's going on?! " wolfy cried out as the three of them quickly sprinted forward and soon came to face with a massive silver eight headed serphent with star blasting a few spells to keep the heads from eating her.

" Cas? Am I seeing this? " wolfy inquired.

" Yep. That's a hydra and look who's on top of it " the vampire pointed showing that vipra was riding on top of it.

Both the werewolf and vampire exchanged looks " Vipra " they both said before dashing forward with cas equipping his daggers while wolfy got his claws ready and pounced forward.

" Hiyha! " marco cried out kicking one of the heads away and stood next to star.

" How that thing get here?'! " " I don't know! " star said as she blasted another head away with her wand and then one of them spewed out a powerful stream fire but was soon sliced off by wolfy.

But all of the sudden two more heads sprouted out and cassidy smacked the back of the werewolfs head.

" You idiot! Don't you know when you get rid of one head two takes its place?! " the vampire screamed out while dodging incoming streams of fire.

" Vipra why are you doing this?! " cas yelled demanding an anwser from the female snake.

A" Becaussse I found out why he left me... " vipra growled looking at star "...itsss her! " the snake yelled out full of hate as she commanded her now ten headed hyrda lashed out to the blonde that were all easily knocked back by everyone's team work.

" Okay you know what stop this! " von yelled out immediately making the fighting stop and vipra's hyrda then looked over to von.

" Vipra what the hell are you doing?! "

" I want an awnsssssser von! " vipra cried out as she slid down and butted heads with the dragonoid greatly confusing both marco and star.

" Whata going on guys? And who is she? " star asked two questions at once whispering to cas.

" Huh? He never told you guys about vipra? " the vampire asked a little surprised with both teens shaking their heads no.

" But this might be shocking to you both but she is actually snake deity " wolfy chimed munching down on a corn dog making marco stutter.

" Uh...wha...whaaaat?! She's a god?! "

" Yeah...dude what do you think deity means? " cas inquired " geez your to dramatic. Anyways she is actually Von's x girlfriend back in middle school " the vampire prince said saying it like was nothing while it greatly surprised both of them.

" So is that blonde the reason you broke up with me?! " the now identified deity screamed out.

" No! Your not even letting me explain! " the dragonoid replied as the snake god contiuend on.

" I don't need an explanation! It's obvious you never had any feelings for me at all! You just saw me as some other- " all of the sudden von just slapped her across the face.

The group was stunned by what he had just did infact they never expected von to do that all but all they could do was just continue to watch.

" Are you done? " von asked " hmm? Your not even giving me a chance to reveal the reason why I broke up with you. "

Von paused now seeing that she had calmed down while rubbing her cheek.

" Look, I was imature idiot back then. I didn't understand nor took being a boyfriend so seriously. The reason why I broke up with you was because well...you deserved someone better then me...you deserved to find someone else that would make you happy. But I didn't think about how you would take it..nor did I want to hurt you. I'm sorry. "

Everyone was deeply touched by von's words including the rest of the group who was silent such as star for example while vipra was crying before she punched him across the cheek.

" I'm sssssorry for not noticing it before and I'm sssssorry for punching you in the face " the female snake god said while offering him a hand up witch he happily accepted.

" That's okay... " the dragonoid replied as he got up dusting himself off a little.

"...I mean, I totally deserved it for slapping you the pain that I caused you. "

" Von? Do you ever think there might be another chance? " he sighed. " To be honest vipra I'm not so sure...I mean maybe...but I want to deal with some personal issues that I've got going on. "

The snake deity eyes darted down sad to hear that before he grabbed her hands.

" Hey...even though we aren't no longer B & G do you think that we could still be friends? Because I couldn't forgive myself if i hurted you that much. So how about still freinds? "

All of the sudden she embraced him in a tight hug.

" Of courssse. You helped me sssso much and given me confidence in myssself... " she then quickly turned and faced the group.

"... Alssso no hard feelingsss? " the deity called out with everyone giving her a thumbs up and before long she brought out a pair of pink dimensional scissors and led her hydra on through.

" Well, I better get going. Alssso von you ssstill look good " the snake deity commented making him blush a little bit but no less chuckled before she went into the portal and headed back home.

Everyone else then got gathered around.

" So are you two cool now? " cas asked with him nodding.

" Yeah. Now that's another thing I can move on from " von anwsered with relief. " And also Star don't mind vipra okay, she's actually a really nice person once you get to know her. "

The blonde smiled " that's okay I get it. Plus I'm probably gonna have a future bestie! " she exclaimed excitedly.

" That seems nice and all but why didn't you tell us about her before? " marco inquired as they all began to make their way out.

" Eh it just never came up and for me I feel relieved that I got to make peace with vipra " von anwsered as he readjusted his grip on the bags containing all of the stuff he got.

" By the way? " wolfy spoke up now changing the subject " did any of you guys see Seth Rogan? "

 **Von's Journal entry #18**

 **Well today was quite a day. Plus I did not expect Vipra to show up, but somehow i knew that day would come.**

 **However in the end she understood why and every word I said to her was the absolute truth, but I'm just glad that we're still freinds dispite what happened.**

 **Plus even more good news The Outworlders were a huge success at the convention! Which means I could be actually doing something creative for once aside from destroying stuff...**

 **Well here it everyone...in sorry this took a while but this is what I origanly wanted but decided to do something more stupid instead.**

 **But the reason why I wanted to do this one was because I just wanted to add in a little something that's all and it was Vipra who's a new oc for the story and vons x who is infact a snake deity.**

 **I mean why not? Star used to date a demon so what's wrong with dating a deity?**

 **Well now good news is that now the delay for updating the story is now gone.**

 **Once I see an oppertunity I'll use it to make a new chapter.**

 **So I hope that you all liked this one much better then the old version of this chapter and would really love to hear everyone's comments.**

 **Now that's enough for right now...**

 **Until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay everyone how's it going? I hope your all enjoying this story no less and with the last chapter and in this chapter I'm gonna be doing something a bit early the episode called "Running with Scissors" witch is where the character Hekapoo makes another appearance and after seeing the episode I finally found what I was looking for.**

 **But on what I have in mind you will all just have to wait and find out for yourselves.**

 **This will mainly focus on the episode but it will have a twist so I hope that you all like this one.**

 **( I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil nor any of its characters just only all of my oc's for this story)**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Running with Scissors**

Currently right now Marco was fast asleep but before long he yawned and turned to the left and was greeted by a laser puppy waking him up and licked his face

" Ugh! Not now puppy.. " the brown haired teen said now turning over to the right but like before a laser puppy was there.

It then shot a laser waking him up with both puppies locking both sides of his face much to his annoyance. But he just quickly got under the covers.

" *Satisfied sigh* I should be safe under here " the teen said now going back to sleep but opened eye to see all of star's laser puppies right behind him before they all fired laser making him shoot up the air and hopping off of the bed.

" Whhhaaat?! " he asked now getting frustrated and saw that all of the laser puppies had their leashes meaning they wanted to go for a walk making the teen groan in annoyance.

Just as he was gonna go and walk the laser puppies he opened the door and saw that it was raining heavly causing a flood with Wolfy and Janna tubing down their some reason.

Marco closed the door and groaned in annoyance but then got an idea.

First he entered the bathroom where he heard von humming as he was taking a shower.

" Hey von? " " yeah? " the dragonoid replied.

" Can I borrow your dimensional scissors? " the dragonoid poked his head out " no.. " then he went back in and continued humming.

" Okay...time for plan B " the brown haired teen said as he entered star's room where Chesar was reading a comic book of the Outworlders while Rocko was just fast asleep.

As for Star herself she was listening to her music while using a floating tennis ball for target practice with one eye open and using her wand while making laser sounds.

" pew, pew. Ill get you tennis ball, pew, pew " the blonde muttered as she kept shooting making a few holes over her bed.

" Hey can I borrow your dimensional scissors for a second? "

" Yeah sure whatever " the blonde said quickly giving her scissors to the teen without a second thought

" Thanks.. " the teen said now heading to his room with the laser puppies waiting for him.

" Alright guy's. Who's ready for a walk? " he asked before opening up a portal and then stuck his head on through revealing the dog park that for some odd reason wasn't affected by the rain.

" Come on puppies! " after that they all jumped through the portal and once they did they all started firing lasers kind of freaking everyone out while marco stayed on the other side.

" Phew...problem solved... " the teen said before he got an idea such as opening another portal to the fridge and grabbing a soda freaking out his dad and even got some fast food while still paying of course.

But by then there were a bunch of portals opened all around his room and even stuck his foot inside one touching the sand of a beach.

"*Satisfied sigh* feels good man " the teen said before he drank the rest of what seemed to be another soda and tried to reach his trash can.

" Soooo faaar! " the teen whined before opening another portal only this time the portal was a bright orange color and then all of the sudden a spiked arm pulled him in.

Once he landed on the ground he was now in a different dimension

" Where did you get these? " a voice asked making the teen look up to a female who was glaring down on him from on top of the portal before jumping down.

From a clear view she had pale white skin, pointed ears, two small fangs on her mouth and long red hair with bangs that covered one of her orange eyes on the right. She also had two yellow-horns sticking out of head/temples. Her clothes consisted of a yellow-orange ballgown with brown high heeled boots with a black tiara with a flame burning over her head.

" Seriously fleshwad talk! " the fire demon asked wanting an answer before he replied.

" Uh...well, I'm borrowing them from a friend who may or may not be Star Butterfly. "

" Wrong answer " the fire demon said and continued " I am the forger of all dimensional scissors. Each pair is made specifically for the entity that earns them " the fire demons said while sticking the metal blades of the scissors into the small flame over her head.

She then stuck it forward to marco who noticed that a name appeared but the problem was that it was in another language.

" Uh..I cant read that " the brown haired teen said trying to reach for the scissors but it was slapped back by the female fire demon.

" That's me! That's my name! He-ka-poo. Hekapoo! " the fire demon said now identifying herself before getting close to the teen.

" You humans are lame times a thousand. Poop! " hekapoo poked him in the face before she began to walk off.

" I don't care who's name is on them...im borrowing them from star and I'm returning them " the teen said catching her intrist.

" And how do you propose your gonna get them back? "

" Well, I'll earn them like you said " he replied before hekapoo fell back laughing " that's rich " she said while wiping away a tear.

" I'm serious! " the teen said while approaching her " I'll have you know I'm a red belt in karate. "

She quickly got back up.

" This Should be amusing... " the fire demon said amusingly.

* * *

Back on earth

Star was still trying to hit the tennis ball " pew.." she fired a laser but it made a hole in her tower.

" Aw dang it.. " the blonde exclaimed.

" Good boy Jofry " a voice said coming from a random guy that came out of nowhere in her room with his dog about to mark his territory on her couch.

" Whoa!, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! " the blonde said now quickly getting up noticing this. " **Rainbow Diaper Blast!** " the blonde casted a spell hitting the dog and put what she said in the spell on it making the dog stop from marking its territory.

" Not cool bub! " star said with the random dude raising his hands in defense

" Take it easy man! This new dog park is really confusing! " " dog park? " star asked before face palming herself in the head knowing what's going on.

She then entered his room

" Why did you-Oh no. He's gone scissor happy " the blonde gasped now noticing all of the open portals in the male teens room. The blonde then stuck her head out inside the portal where the laser puppies were but by then nearly the whole place was on fire before she called them.

" Okay puppies...time to come home! " one by one all of the laser puppies jumped back into marco's room with her shaking her head disappointment.

" Oh, marco, marco " she said before noticing the red orange portal freaking her out a little but she quickly got out her phone. " Oh this does not go well. "

The phone was answered and the person she called was her friend Pony Head.

" Hey girl! I'm doing my cardio. Okay hold up I'm gonna put on the ink line " the flying head said with her mouth full of chips. " Okay girl what's up? "

" Okay so marco opened up a bunch of portals with my scissors and one of them looks like this " the mewian now turned the phone so she could see it once she did the head freaked out.

" Oh snap! That's bad! " " yeah that's what I thought " the blonde said now facing the phone back to her.

" That red portal is Hekapoo's. You need to get away from it and if she asks you do not tell her that you got those scissors from me okay? "

" Waait...I thought hekapoo gave you those scissors? " star asked now noticing something with the head now starting to get nervous.

" I mean...yeah. She left the scissors in the bathroom at the bounce lounge and what happened then was that..i took them. So yeah, basically there mine. "

" What? no pony that's stealing! " " uh..im pretty sure that's called finding.. " the flying unicorn head returned.

" Okay so is marco in trouble? " star asked now getting to the main question with her replying. " You know what he's probably dead..(Slurping) that hekapoo chick is crazy man. "

" Oh boy. Alright I'll talk to yu later girl byyyyye! " the blonde said while giving pony head a peace sign an hung up.

" Hold up star " von called out know wearing a white shirt and some pants.

" Why are you telling to hold up? Hek- " " yes, yes I know what going on but look I know someone that can help just give me a moment " the dragonoid said now bringing out his phone and typed in a number.

" Hey? Cassidy? You there? " von asked with his vampire brother coming onto the screen.

" Yeah, what's up? " " we got a problem. "

The vampire's eyes narrowed.

" Okay what's going on? " Both von and star then explained to the cas what's been going on.

" So let me get this straight...you want me to go to hekapoo and bring marco back? " both of them nodded.

" Sorry but for once no. "

" Why? Hold on...are you two still not talking? " the dragonoid asked catching star's intrist as they continued.

" Yes. " " geez you must have been a jerk then. "

" What?! I didn't do anything! " the vampire snapped at the dragonoid who was unfazed " Yeah you could have fooled me. "

" I can't believe she's still mad at me! Over a freaking lowsy hair clip! "

" Well dude you owe me. So put on your big shoes and go settle this crap " the vampire then sighed in defeat.

" Fine...I'll be back shortly " after that the line was cut off.

" So wait...Cas is in a relationship with Hekapoo? " star asked a little bit surprised " yeah. "

It now changes to hekapoo's workshop wear the fire demon just finished her talk with marco.

A portal opens up now showing cas wearing a black Victorian style tux and enters.

" Cas? " the older marco asked a little surprised to see him before hekapoo spoke up.

" Cassidy O'Shea... " the fire demon growled.

" Should I leave for a moment? " the older marco asked " yes! " both vampire and fire demon replied as he stepped outside.

" So why are you here for? " hekapoo asked now crossing her arms.

" First off I came here for marco to bring him back to earth and let me guess the clones? " " hmm " she replied.

" I remember you did the same thing to me and it only took an hour to do it. " " Yeah you did that has to be record " the fire demon chuckled.

" But the second reason I came here was to apologize. But Hekapoo what did even do that made you so angry? "

" You kept making decisions for me. I get that you try to be there for me all the time but, you lately don't even give me a chance to for me to make my own choices. "

The vampire was really surprised to hear that before he slapped himself hard greatly shocking her.

" No I'm the one who should be sorry...I never meant to do that to you. " he then cupped her cheek.

" And if there's one thing I can't stand is hurting the girl I love " she was deeply touched by what he said and looked down.

" I understand what your trying to do...but cas? Let's just try to talk to one another more because I don't want us to go through this again "

" I know...but come here..i need to tell my girl friend I'm really sorry " then all of the sudden just like that he connected his lips with her's greatly surprising the fire demon who happily returned it with the flame over her head shapping into a heart before they separated.

" So do you accept? " cas asked before she pulled his face to hers and gave another one ignoring the fact marco just saw that. " Oh yeah defiantly. "

" Okay marco let's take you back home "

" Uh yeah, about that I don't think I'm coming back.. " the older teen said as he showed off his stuff.

" I got my sword, my dragoncycle I get to ride around all day and have adventures any time I want " " yeah that dragoncycle is pretty dope " Cassidy admitted before snapping back into reality.

" But wait a minute what about your parents? Your friends? And well everything else? Do you really want to throw that all away? " the vampire asked making him pause as he gazed around the room and then looked to hekapoo.

" Don't look at me, those scissors are yours now and I'm taken by him " the fire demon said making the vampire smile happily.

Then marco opened up a portal and then went over to his dragoncycle.

" Please take good care of Nacho's while I'm gone " " don't worry, she's in good hands " the fire demon said before they both paused.

" Also Heka some time later I'll take you out for dinner sound good? " cas asked calling his girlfriend by her nickname making her smile.

" I would love to " the female fire demon said now waving them both off before long they both entered through the portal and ended back in marco's room.

" What?! No! My hot bod! Where did it go?! " hearing that made the vampire laugh.

" Oh that? Yeah time flows differently in multiple dimensions so your back to your usual self. But hey at least you know what to do to get it back! " the vampire said patting him on the shoulder as he continued to laugh before turning into a bat to tell von what had happened because he was gonna laugh his ass off.

But at the same time he would be making plans to help make up with his girl which he would be happy to do.

 **To be continued**

 **Oc's for the story so far**

 **Von Urgost, Age 14 home dimension: Cypher, Race: Dragonoid.**

 **The heir to the throne of Cypher and a hybrid of the race dragonoid's look down upon most, human beings with his human side from his mother. Growing up von was constantly harassed and discriminated for what he was.**

 **He mostly keeps his past childhood hidden from everyone else but claims that star was a childhood friend before one day she just stopped coming to see him before years later they reunited with the mewnian not remembering anything about him. He has spent a lot of time in juvenile hall and over the years growing up he has despised authority figures all because of the nobles paying them to hurt him.**

 **Despite being in juvy he's made a few friends that understand why he's always in their. But despite his deep anger for his own species the teen is more smarter then he seems and is understanding when he needs to be.**

 **Cassidy O'Shea Age, ? home dimension: Aster, race: Vampire**

 **Not much is known about this teenage vampire is the prince of his only thing known is that he and Wolfy are old friends despite the tensions and wars both of their kind endured for centuries. Just like everyone else he has a bit of a bad history with some bad people and it to out of hand that von, wolfy and hekapoo had to turn him into the authority's in an effort to help him.**

 **He also has a relationship with the enforcer and creator of the dimensional scissors Hekapoo and cares for her greatly hoping one day they could tie the knot despite constantly being teased by both of his best friends.**

 **Wolfy Cooly Age, 14 home dimension: Aster, race: Werewolf**

 **Not much is known on Wolfy's background only that he's been best friends with cassidy ever since they first met in their home dimension of Aster.**

 **He's mostly the playful type member of the trio and loves to hang out with his buds that's the result of brotherhood that can never be broken and enjoys company with Janna who became his girlfriend on Christmas Eve.**

 **Vipra Age, 14 home unknown. Race: Snake Deity.**

 **Von's x girlfriend from middle school who still has a deep crush on the dragonoid despite her being a god of serpents. She thinks of all of her snakes as her own children and tames even the most vicious of serpents as a hobby.**

 **Okay so how'd you all like this chapter?**

 **The idea came to me instantly after seeing Hekapoo and wondered to myself how come she don't have an oc pairing? Well that's why i did it and pretty much these past chapters you have all learned more things about my ocs so no less I'm hoping that you all enjoyed.**

 **So that's enough for right now...**

 **Until...next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	14. Chapter 14 Changes & Surprises

**Now before we begin I'd like to thank the people who have read the two last chapters even though it didn't seem like much.**

 **But at least I can tell some of you liked them excluding one.**

 **However it don't bother me now.**

 **Okaaay! For this chapter it will be Von's version of being evaluated kind of like star with her evalutation with a cute, very hungry and yet dangerous looking kitty.**

 **Only in this chapter there's also going to be a huge twist that will defiantly change Von's life.**

 **Von's Journal entry# 19**

 **So far the last few days have been excellent and stress free and good news is Cassidy finally made up with Hekapoo because those two were completely made for one another. And also Cas gave me a good laugh after he told me how heka told him that it took marco 16 years in that dimension and supposedly had a hot body until he went back home.**

 **:) heheh, I'm still laughing about it in my dreams and that was the reason why I didn't let marco use my scissors because a lot of people get to scissor happy when they use them for the stupidest of reasons.**

 **But in those few days Star recently got evaluated by her fairy grandmother Baby, who and I quote was a freakin adorable kitten.**

 **Anyways she managed to pass meaning she could stay but just recently I got a message from dad saying that i too was going to have to go through an evaluation. I had no idea that we even had something like that, from my guess he probably got the idea from talking with star's old man River but then again who knows why.** **Never really understood my old man all of the time.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Changes & Surprises **

**Location. The Dark dimension, Aster**

Right about now it shows a dark gothic forest with full of large evil looking tree's with some 18th century style architecture.

But then it changes to a large room with a large leather couch with two love seats with a stair case behind showing that someone lived down there and it was wolfy who was enjoying the peace with Von and Cassidy along with some other random guy playing left 4 dead 2.

" You know now I see why zombies hate us " cas spoke up playing nick as he began to kill zombies with a chainsaw while von played as elis and threw a pipe bomb.

" What would that be? " von asked " simple we keep aiming for the head " they all shared a little laugh excluding the stranger who was sitting next to wolfy before the game ended.

" So how are things with Hekapoo? " Von inquirered to the vampire prince as he sat down on a love seat.

" Were doing okay now and officially we're back in buisness. Plus we're enjoying each other's company. "

" Just don't get to carried away... " wolfy joked winking to von who laughed knowing what he meant while the vampire ignoring on what he was implying.

" This guys not gonna rip out my heart out of my chest and show it to me, is he? " von asked now noticing the totally random stranger sitting with them in wolfy's basement.

" No. this is Mr, Hoo. He's teaching me and Monkey tae kwon do. " the werewolf anwsered as he continued.

" I got my green belt today. Monkey got his red belt. He's a quick learner. "

" Then if you don't mind me asking how come you got a fat lip? " von asked again.

" The monkey sucker punched him " Cassidy spoke up answering and then began to suck on a red popsicle with von continuing to asking questions.

" Where's...the monkey now? " von asked having a bad feeling where this was going.

" He's upstairs puttin' his nunchakus away. Yo, by the way von you okay? " the werewolf inquired

" Apparently, I'm gonna be evaluated " the young dragonoid replied

" Over what? " cas asked

" To see how I'm adjusting to earth and how my training is going, along with them wanting to find a mate so I can take the throne. "

" Wait? You have to merry first before you become king? " wolfy asked trying to put this all together.

" Yep " von replied and was gonna continue to explain but just as they were gonna continue they all heard screeching and banging coming from upstairs.

" Shut up, Monkey! I got company, dude! " the werewolf yelled out to the source of the sound obviously being the monkey but the screeching and banging kept continuing.

Wolfy then turns to cassidy " hey, cas can you go to tell Me. Hoo to go to make the monkey be quiet? "

" Yeah. " after that the vampire began to speak in an unusual foreign langauge before Me. Ho got up and headed up stairs.

" The hell was that? " von asked confused " I don't know " the vampire anwsered as the screeching and banging continued followed by the sounds of ho shouting and blows landing followed by a loud thud and glass breaking.

It then got quiet...to quiet.

" Huh? Mr. Ho?! " the werewolf called out getting up and ran to the bottom of the stair case. " Monkey?! " the werwolf called out but got no response with him looking at von and shrugged their shoulders.

Then out of nowhere kicking in motion a chimpanzee comes down kicking wolfy down while everyone panicked.

" Oh, shit! " the dragonoid cried out jumping over the couch chair as cassidy grabbed a random eletrc guitar holding it over his head while Wolfy's voice was heard despite him being beaten the crap out of the monkey with it now viewing the outside of where wolfy lived.

" No Monkey, please stop hitting me! *screams being emitted as the monkey continues to beat him*. "

* * *

Time skip the next day

 **Location: Cypher**

It now shows both Pendrago and Crystal in what appears to be a large living room with both dragonoids reading what appears to be very large books enjoying the peace and quiet.

" Hey pen? " crystal spoke up breaking the silence with him responding " hmm? "

" Have you told von yet? "

" No. No I have not. "

" I'm worried. What if he ends up the same way with me? " the ruler of the dragonoid's looked to his queen.

" My boy is not like that. Sure he can't stand half of the family, for many reasons. But I assure you he's not gonna be like that at all. "

" That's true. But what of training? Each time we try to bring it up he ignores it, its like he don't even care at all. "

Pen sighed loudly " Look I get that you two don't get along, but you don't know my son like i do. Besides did you ever have to put up with constantly being discriminated by his own people? And family for that matter? "

She was silent giving him his answer.

" Crystal my dear, we have to trust him. There's more to him then meets the eye and from what you could even imagine. But what are you suggesting? "

" We might have to bring him back home " the female dragonoid said surprising him.

" No, I'm not gonna do that to him. He's stayed out of trouble ever since arriving on earth. "

" Except the incident with Violet " crystal spoke up reminding him.

" Yeah except that one. But I guess we could have him evaluated. "

Pen then used his tail to bring out what appeared to be a small golden lamp before he rubbed it three times and out of it came a large cloud of mist that exited out of the castle and headed to the earth dimension.

* * *

Star had now just got finished getting dressed wearing a blue shirt with a shirt with red wavey outlines with light blue stockings and brown shoes witch was an outfit that she never really noticed before.

" Huh, I should wear this more often."

The blonde said now complimenting herself looking in the mirror. She then turned around to see von wearing his usual normal clothes that composed of his black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and blue pants with spiked wrist bracelets like the rock stars do with black and white high laced shoes.

All except for one thing he had black right eye.

" What happened to you? " star asked taking notice.

" I nearly got my ass kicked by a karate monkey that lives in wolfy's basement on Aster. So don't ask why he has one, because that werewolf is just plain weird sometimes " the dragonoid responded.

" Whaaat? " the mewian was really confused before she noticed that he was appearing to be straightening his stuff out and noticed her outfit.

" Don't ask, just drop it please. Also that really suits you "

" Ah thanks von. But why are you cleaning? "

He quickly turned to face her

" Remember two days ago with Baby? Turns out we got something like that as well. "

" Are you serious? " the blonde asks in disbelief

" No I'm not. "

" Then if this is just like two days ago if you fail, will you have to go back home? " star inquired.

" Yeah, but I'd really love to see them try and make me " the dragonoid exclaimed with his arms crossed.

Then marco poked his head inside over hearing the conversation.

" I'm not gonna have to make a lot of food do I? "

" No your good, but my dad only says just don't stare at his face. "

Then all of the sudden a large cloud of mist burst through the wall and went into star's room.

" Oh crap, he's here " von muttered

All of the sudden the mist took a form. It resembled that of a green cloaked ghost with a black face, red eyes and mouth with a set of chains wrapped around its wrist.

" Whoa..." marco exclaimed really creeped out by this ghost and kind of liked baby better because she wasn't so scary just only when she was angry. So he was just like I'm out of here because he could see why his dad said not to stare at his face.

" **Greetings. I'm here to evaluate Von Urgost The Rebel?** "

" Well I'm von " the dragonoid said coming forward wanting to get this over with. " I don't remember being called the rebel, but you must be Green "

" **Indeed.** "

" So uh...how is this gonna work? " von asked.

" **Simple. You just answer a series of questions** "

" That's it? "

The ghost nodded.

" Well I guess I'll start the tour. First this is where I sleep and share with my roommate Star Butterfly " he said now gesturing to star who was staring at his face

" **is something wrong?** " green asked making her snap out of it

" Huh? Oh no everythings fine " she said trying her best not being creeped out.

He wrote down a note " **What's that?** " he pointed to rocko who was fast asleep.

" Oh, that's just my pet Dragonoid Rocko, I do have another friend named Chesire "

The mystery cats head appeared out of nowhere and gave off his signature grin

" That's me " he said before disappearing with the ghost writing down more notes.

" **Do have any weapons with you?** " von then drew his black katana that materialized from his back.

 **" Ah, the Striking Fang, very nice. I take it you have a seal on your back to do something like that?** "

Von nodded before showing the small emblem on his back confirming greens question.

" **Alright now, are you planning to become king in the future? "**

" I honestly don't know. I'd would want to sort out some personal problems in my life before even picturing myself bearing a huge responsibility like that. "

After asking a few more personal questions von with the help of star then showed green around the entire house with marco doing everything he could to avoid green because he just creeped him out so much. But as they continued the tour green apparently found von's briefcase full of monsters that kind of added more worry to the young dragonoid who didn't want to return home.

 **" It would appear that you've stayed out of trouble ever since you've arrived at earth** " green said writing down some more notes.

" Eh, I mostly like to keep to myself so it's been quiet for a while now " von added as they re entered star's room.

 **" How's your magic?** "

Von then anwsered. " I don't really rely on my magic to much I mostly prefer being pyhsical with fire magic because, well that's the thing I'm just not very good with he magic that I could learn. "

 **" Hmmmm. Lets try this, transform into a dragon.** "

" Come again? " the dragonoid asked wanting the ghost to repeat what he just said.

" **I said turn into a dragon.** "

" Sorry but no can do. I'm half human and I can't just turn into one anytime I want just yet at least..Then again it only happened once during my "phase". "

" **I see** " the ghost said scribbling down some notes and then asked another question.

" **Have you found a mate yet? Or are you still searching?** "

" No still looking. But to be honest I'd rather not have to marry unless I do find the right girl. "

" **That's a first** " the ghost said writing down some more notes and then wondered

" **Is she your mate?** " green asked pointing to star with both teens a bit taken back by what he said.

" What? No, no, no she's just my roommate " von said trying to clear that up with the ghost who scribbled down some notes.

" **Okay now I want you to breath your fire** "

" You just want me to breath fire? That's it? "

 **" Yes.** "

" Okay I'm prepared to put it out " star said now reading her wand to put out von's flames.

He then puffed out his cheeks and took a deep inhale, after that he let loose a powerful stream of flames that set the room on fire with star quickly putting it out and restored the damage with her wand.

" Well, you got what you want. So did I pass? " von asked.

 **" Nope. You pretty much failed** " hearing that made von fly over infront of the mist stopped green.

" What do you mean I failed?! What am I even doing wrong?! Was this just a waste of time?! "

The mist reformed back into green " **Prince Urgost do you want me to read the results?** " the green entity asked as he went over and began to explore his notes.

" **Let's see, first off you still haven't chosen a mate in order to take the throne** "

" Huh? This again? " the dragonoid said a little confused.

" **Your magic is undisciplined, yet powerful. However you can't very much use simple basic magic or even try! You don't even have full control over your fire! "**

" In my defense I've never even heard of that before in my life! "

" **Not my problem, "**

" Is he gone yet?! " marco asked with green now up at his face emitting a screamed of the dammed that made the teen turn white before fainting from fear as the ghost continued.

 **" But the biggest problem is that you cannot transform and use your reserved powers as a dragonoid!** " after hearing that the young dragonoid finally snapped and became coated in energy.

" And I told you I can't! " the dragonoid snapped " I'm freaking part human! Get that through your undead skull! " then just like that all of the sudden he literally transformed into a dragon the same form he had when he was going through "The Phase".

As he was gonna continue on the young dragonoid just noticed that he was literally now a dragon. This surprised him greatly and to prove that he it wasn't a dream he rose his head into the air and breathed a large amount of fire that showed no signs of damaging the room.

" **There's...no damage...the fire didn't do any harm** " green muttered in amazement.

" Whoa...this is a first... " von exclaimed checking himself out never really seeing himself as a full dragon.

As for star she was just literally excited seeing this sight right in the middle of her room while marco was a bit hesitant at first from the first encounter he was in awe.

" So how was that? " von inquired before all of the sudden he just felt this strange urge and pulled star right next to him with his tail confusing her and then remember that this was his dragon side since he was part human.

" **Very good & interesting ** " green said now adding more notes/

" So did he pass? " star asked really wanting her friend to stay while green wrote down another note and then nodded.

" **Yeah, by some miracle you passed and also King Pendrago wanted me to give this to you** " the ghost said now giving him an envelop before he turned back into a large cloud of mist and bolted back to cypher.

" Hmm? " he then opened it up and began to read it and at the same time marco entered looking around making sure green wasn't around because that ghost literally creeped him out.

" So is he able to stay? " the teen inquired with star giving him the okay sign.

Von then continued reading the letter very slowly wondering why his old man would give it to him in the first place.

Then as he continued to read it his eyes widen in realization and shock before he dropped the paper and headed over to the balcony

" Are you alright? " marco asked.

" Uh...yeah..im just gonna take it a little breather out here for a moment. Maybe longer " the dragonoid responded with both teens wondering what the heck was going on so star picked it up and began to read it before she gasped at what it said.

" Star? "

" Yeah? " the blonde asked.

" What did that just say? " the teen asked really curious to know what the letter said before she turned to him

" Von's gonna be an older brother. "

Hearing that literally blew his mind away.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

It now shows the dinning room of the castle in Cypher.

" Has he failed? " pen asked in worry for his son with crystal grasping his hand to calm him down as yahoo then began to give them the run down on his report listing everything.

" **Well, his magic is powerful as to be expected. Von has a suitcase full of monsters. He's shown to have a bad attitude like you did at his age and it would appear that he wants to deal with "personal issues" in his life before becoming king.**

 **He also has to be really angry to transform. So if he puts more training into it he could tap into his reserves of power. But there's something a little strange**. "

" What is it? " pen asked.

" **It would appear that the other portion of his power has a mind on its own sharing simultaneously with just one body**. "

" How so? " crystal asked never hearing anything like this before.

" **From what I saw, he has a "dragon" side and it appears to have chosen Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni as its mate. But the catch is he doesn't show any sign of intrist yet, meaning their entirely different**. "

Both king and queen exchanged glances to one another deeply surprised by what yahoo explained.

" We'll need to look into that later " pen muttered to himself. " Anyways continue, does he show promise? "

" **He's nowhere near your power** " the spirit said bringing the mood down for a moment before he continued. " **Infact he's much more stronger then you were at his age. "**

Hearing this then instantly brightened up his mood.

" **For all I know his power might even surpass previous King Smaug himself and his grandfather Logia** " this shocked both dragonoids greatly before the spirit had now gotten serious.

" **But there's something you must know. Something is wrong with him. From what I sensed a great evil lies within him, and sooner or later it will emerge.** "

This placed great worry in both of their hearts wondering what green was talking about not knowing if this could pose as a great threat or not only time would tell.

Then pen spoke up.

" Well, green I appreciate what you've done for us, you've given us something to think about in the future on what to do, but I have to ask did you give that envelope to Von? "

The ghost nodded making both adult dragonoids smile before crystal turned around and gently petted what appeared to be a large blue egg that was just laying in the middle of a nest.

* * *

It now shows a pitch black area and standing in the middle was a silouted figure and the only thing that could be seen was an evil smile that glowed bright yellow along with its eyes.

 **To be continued**

 **So how did you all like this chapter? I figured that id do something a that has a little surprise...**

 **As for the surprise crystal has layed an egg and von's gonna be an older brother. As for more details on how he will react to this life changing fact, it will be mentioned in the next chapter.**

 **Now to reply to my reviewers**

 **Bloodydemon666**

 **I'm glad to see that you liked a pairing with your oc friend and I hope that you will like further interaction with the characters and to correct you Vipra is Von's X girlfriend so no worry for mistaking that. So now how'd you like this chapter over and all?**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **I understand what your saying friend and I'll try my best improve. But I really appreciate your compliments for on the story and chapter and I do hope that your troubles will soon pass and you'll be able to catch up with the series.**

 **Weeb That's a Sheep**

 **That's not nice even if you are being honest**

 **Well that enough for right now, so until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


End file.
